Coming Together
by magic-reeni
Summary: Sequel to Lover's Duel! Yay i finally got it up! Yugi receives the puzzle from his grandpa and he has to put it together no kidding, but Yugi doesn't remember Yami! Will their relationship be able to pick up where it left off or wil it be lost between t
1. A Treasure's Journey

A journey for a person, is it any different for an object or special treasure? What about a treasure so old it's 5000 years old and from Ancient Egypt where legends of a Pharaoh who didn't die but mysteriously disappeared originated? A treasure destined to belong to one person, but how long will it be before the two, the will-be owner of the item and the item itself, come together at last?  
  
**  
  
A simple teenage boy walked down the street, looking through various shop windows and at other people. His emerald green eyes shifted through an old antique shop before they landed on a golden box with a strange eye placed on the front.  
  
Smirking wickedly, the boy entered the shop soundlessly and walked over to the box for a better look. Trying to open it, he found he couldn't.  
  
'But how can it be locked? There's no keyhole or anything here.' The boy growled frustration. He picked up the box and shook it. 'There's defiantly something inside though I can hear it. I wonder what though. Oh well, me and the boys will open it with or without the key.'  
  
The boy smirked again as he placed the gold box inside his jacket and zipped it up. He then walked out casually and paced down the street quickly.  
  
A few minutes later there was shouting and somebody skidded to a halt just behind him.  
  
"You thief! You stole that golden Egyptian box from my grandfather's shop! Give it back or I'll go to the police and have you arrested!" the boy shouted at the green-eyed teen whose smirk only widened.  
  
"Catch me if you can then grandpa's boy." The teen then jumped and landed easily on the fence behind him before back flipping off and running in the opposite direction towards his gang's hideout.  
  
The little boy pushed himself through the hole in the fence and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. A short while later he tripped on a small ledge in the sidewalk, making himself lose the emerald-eyed teen. The boy started to cry until old arms enveloped him and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"It's alright, Sakuyo. Let it go; it doesn't matter." A wise voice told him.  
  
"But Grandpa, he stole that gold box that your friend found in Egypt."  
  
"It's fine, Sakuyo. It wouldn't open anyway so I already knew no one would buy it."  
  
The boy nodded and hugged his Grandpa close.  
  
**  
  
"Ha, that stupid shrimp will never catch up." The teen exclaimed triumphantly as he continued to run and not look where he was going.  
  
Soon after his short-lived victory smirk, the teen tripped and the box fell from his hands and tipped into the fast and swift moving river to be washed away.  
  
"No, damn it!"  
  
"Was it really worth that much, Teniki?" A deep voice asked behind him.  
  
The one called Teniki looked up and gasped. "Leader Kenichi!" The emerald- green eyes faced towards the ground. "I'm not sure, sir. It was a gold box and had something in it I'm sure because I heard it. But it wouldn't open and there was no keyhole or anything to it."  
  
"Then do not worry of it. We'll find something else to entertain us tonight; like that little boy from the shop you stole from. I'm sure he'll be fun to play with."  
  
The two boys laughed and crossed the river to their hideout.  
  
** Down the dangerous rapids and other obstacles the lost treasure went before it finally washed on the bank.  
  
"Hey look, Robby!"  
  
"What a weird box?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on let's take it to daddy. He can check it out and then put it in his hobby shop for sale."  
  
"Good idea, Cassidy. Let's go!"  
  
The one called Cassidy picked up the box and stuffed it in her backpack until they got home.  
  
*6 months later*  
  
An old man walked into the hobby shop on 4th Street and looked around some. After a few minutes a golden gleam caught his eye and he walked over to it.  
  
"Excuse me? How much is this?" The old man asked.  
  
"That box? Not much, my two girls brought it in about six or seven months ago saying it was washed up on the bank of a river a few miles away from here. There's defiantly something inside but nobodies been able to open it. I know I should take it down, but for some reason I have this weird feeling that someday someone will come and be able to open." The shop owner exclaimed.  
  
"I see. My grandson told me he's been having a weird dr4eam about a gold box with a strange eye on it and this caught my eye. I'll take it."  
  
The owner smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
  
The man paid for the box. "I hope your grandson has better luck than we did."  
  
"Thank you, you're most kind." He said before leaving and heading off down the street.  
  
**  
  
"Yugi, I'm home!"  
  
"Hi, Grandpa!" A boy called as he ran downstairs and greeted the old man.  
  
"How was the shop? Everything go well?"  
  
"Yeah. I closed down early though because I had a bit of homework left to do." The tri-haired teen explained. Spotting the box he asked, "What's that? It looks like that box I told you about in that dream from a few nights ago."  
  
"Yes, I found it in a hobby shot on the other side of town. It reminded me of that dream so I got it for you."  
  
"Really? Thanks, Grandpa. I'll take it upstairs."  
  
"It's weird though."  
  
Yugi turned around in the middle of the stairs for his grandpa to finish.  
  
"The shop owner said no one's been able to open it."  
  
"That is weird. Well, goodnight, Grandpa." Yugi exclaimed before running up to his room.  
  
**  
  
Yugi set the box on his desk before he rid himself of his school jacket and pants and getting dressed for bed.  
  
The boy walked back to his desk and sat down.  
  
'I wonder what's inside. Must be real valuable if it's sealed off as hard as it is."  
  
He slid is fingers over the lid and let the palm of his hand rest on the eye on the lid. He the then slid his hand over the seal where the box was supposed to open and cocked his head some in wonder.  
  
'It would be sort of cool if I could open it though.'  
  
Just as finished that thought the seal lit up and a gold, bright light emitted from it.  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion before both of his hands to each side of the lid and lifted it. To his surprise the lid lifted with ease and noiselessly.  
  
The inside was glowing gold still and when it faded the inside showed many different pieces, of one them bearing the same eye as the box.  
  
'Now I'm freaked out.hey! Maybe it's a puzzle or something!' Yugi stole a glance at his clock as it flashed the time: 11.45.  
  
'Stupid school, stupid bullies; I hate school. Oh well, better get some sleep I'm going to need it for after school when those jerks start chasing me to beat we up again.'  
  
Yugi stood and walked over to his bed. He turned out the light and closed his eyes; his dreams filling him of no longer the box, but now the strange pieces inside.  
  
*1 year later*  
  
Yugi's grandfather was out on a business trip and Yugi was left alone for the week. He was on winter break so he's had plenty of time to work on the puzzle he started a year ago and he's been anxious ever since the pieces started to disappear into their respective places in the puzzle.  
  
"Yes, I'm almost done, just a few more pieces. Gosh, it's been so long since I first started this puzzle it's hard to believe it really is almost finished." Yugi exclaimed happily.  
  
He picked up the last few pieces that were left and looked at them before putting two down and twisting the last one his hand and trying it in a slot in the puzzle. Shaking his head he twisted it again and tried again.  
  
He bit his lip in concentration and moved the piece to another open spot. He smiled greatly as the pieces slid easily in the place and locked there.  
  
"Alright, two more pieces and it'll finally be done." He picked up the next piece that didn't have the eye on it and twisted it in fingers and put it into the only spot available. A little bit of fiddling and the piece finally slid in and locked.  
  
"Yes, one more piece and it's done at last!" Yugi shouted happily as he picked up the final piece and twisted it so the strange eye that, he learned from research after seeing it so many time, was from Ancient Egypt times.  
  
He didn't know why but he always had the feeling of a strange connection with Egypt ever since he was really little.  
  
He shook his head and locked in the final piece of the puzzle.  
  
He cocked his head and looked at, admiring his hard-earned masterpiece. He smiled greatly and kissed the eye on the puzzle. "I.am a genius. I truly am a game master just like Joey and Tristan and Ryou say I am."  
  
He started laughing proudly before he altogether stopped and looked at the puzzle in his hands as it started to glow a soft golden color and still getting brighter. He squeaked and dropped the puzzle, but to his surprise it didn't fall but was levitated.  
  
Yugi backed off and fell on his bed with another surprised squeak and crawled as far as he could before he hit the wall and froze.  
  
A second later a large, white flash spread throughout the quiet room and when it faded before disappearing altogether another person was standing in the middle of the room, puzzle settled gently in his hands.  
  
Yugi sucked in air as he gasped and held his breath. 'H-he looks j-just l-l- like m-me.' He thought nervously.  
  
The mysterious double's eyes opened to reveal a deep crimson.  
  
Yugi swallowed and found he couldn't move his confused and nervous amethyst eyes away from the other's piercing red ones.  
  
The double looked back and Yugi and his gaze softened as he looked at the boy on the bed and then back at the puzzle in his hands before looking back up at the huddled up figure on the bed.  
  
"Yugi." The figure breathed gently. 


	2. Who Are You?

The double looked back and Yugi and his gaze softened as he looked at the boy on the bed and then back at the puzzle in his hands before looking back up at the huddled up figure on the bed.  
  
"Yugi." The figure breathed gently.  
  
"W-who are you?" The boy asked shakily.  
  
The double was hurt by those words but still managed to look just like a minute ago when he came out of the puzzle. "I'm Yami, my Yugi. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"I've never seen you before." Yami looked away from the huddling figure on the bed and out towards the window. "But even so, I bet you want to hurt me now. Don't you?"  
  
Yami's gaze snapped back to the smaller. "Why would you think that? I would never hurt you, my Yugi, I swear it. Even if you don't remember me I still love you with everything I could give to you."  
  
Yugi was speechless. 'He loves me? B-but how? He just met me, this doesn't make sense.'  
  
Yami chuckled slightly. "Of course I love you, my sweet love. In your past life I loved you and in this life. You're still my perfect angel. You don't look like you've changed a bit."  
  
"How did you.? My past life, what do you mean by that?" Yugi asked. He calmed down a little bit and wasn't as tense, but he still kept his guard up in case the stranger went back on his word of not hurting him.  
  
"In your past life in Ancient Egypt. We were in love with each other. You were my pleasure slave and we."  
  
"Stop!" Yugi called out.  
  
Yami froze. "What's wrong, my little one."  
  
"Just stop. I'm not yours; I'm my own person. Stop calling me that!"  
  
"If that is what you want m. Yugi. But you didn't seem to mind before."  
  
"It is what I want or I wouldn't have asked it! I don't know what you're talking about but it's just too confusing. And we couldn't have been in love if I was your pleasure slave because that's not what love means; even I know that even if nobody will ever love me for me."  
  
"I love you for you, Yugi. You didn't let me finish from before. You were my pleasure slave but we did fall in love. You weren't my pleasure slave or anybody else's. You changed me from being a dark king and I gave up my soul to be with you again after you were killed by Seto's three Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
  
"Are you crazy? Seto's three Blue Eyes White Dragons are ink on cards! And how do you even know Seto?" Yugi practically yelled.  
  
"Seto was my priest back in the palace before he tried to rape you. I threw him out and told him never to return. He did though when we were sleeping that night and he kidnapped you and took you away. He raped you then, but you escaped and came back to me a month later when you finally got the chance. Please tell me, you have to remember that. Don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't. And I think you're absolutely nuts. Duel Monsters aren't real. I liked them to be like that, but they aren't because then I would have friends and I wouldn't be beaten up everyday."  
  
"But they are real, Yugi. They live in the Shadow Realm when they aren't in a duel. They've been sealed into cards that you play with today. If you hand me your deck then I can prove that."  
  
"I never hand anybody my deck except for my Grandpa. You could take it and run off with it and I care too much about my cards to have that happen."  
  
"I'd never do that to you, Yugi. Please, just let me see it? You don't have to hand it to me if you don't want to. Or you could just answer one thing for me, how about that?"  
  
"Fine, what's the question?"  
  
"Is there a Dark Magician or a Celtic Guardian in your deck?"  
  
Yugi gasped and his hand instantly reached for his deck hidden away in his pocket like always. He pulled out his deck and the top two cards in it were those very two cards.  
  
"I knew it." Yami whispered. "Which one is your favorite?" He asked.  
  
"The Dark Magician. I've always been drawn to it for some reason and it's always helped me out in every duel I've been in."  
  
"And I know why. Yugi, in the past the Dark Magician was my monster but it cared for you greatly and would protect you from anything even if it didn't stand a chance like against those three Blue Eyes. It's still going to protect you even as a card."  
  
"And let me guess. The Celtic Guardian was my monster? You're completely nuts. None of this is logical because monsters don't exist no matter how you say it." Yugi jumped from the bed and ran out of the room, running out into the night and down the street.  
  
"Oh Yugi. How could you forget me? That wasn't supposed to happen. That voice, it told me we'd be together again and things would be okay, but you don't remember me so it won't be okay." Yami whispered sadly, a tear slipping from his sad, crimson eyes as he watched his lost love disappear down the street. '  
  
**  
  
Yugi was exhausted and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the bench in the park. It was always the same place he would go when he wanted to time to think.  
  
Two figures walked through the park and saw the boy.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" One of them asked.  
  
"It looks like Yugi." The second answered easily.  
  
They walked closer and both kneeled next to the boy.  
  
"It is Yugi." The first exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"He didn't change a bit just like ours."  
  
"And just like ours I bet he doesn't remember a thing. I wonder if he's received the item Yami's soul resided in?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you try the ring?"  
  
The other nodded and held up a golden ring hanging around his neck. A minute later the ring was put back down and the other frowned. "He did and Yami tried the same thing we did with our lovers."  
  
"You mean with the cards and trying to explain?"  
  
"Yes. Poor Yami, he's probably in hysterics when Yugi ran out on him and called him a crazy lier."  
  
"Probably, those two were really close back then. I just hope things will go back to normal. Yami did this for all of us after all. It would be a shame if it went to waste."  
  
"You're right, but at least Ryou and Marik excepted us even if they don't believe us just yet. Yugi seems like he didn't believe any of it, but that's just what he said. But then again, who could blame him. His other memories were filled with hurt and pain from when other guys from his school beat him up. I do have good news though."  
  
"What's that?" Malik asked.  
  
"Him, Ryou, and Marik are friends and Ryou and Marik watch over him so he doesn't get beat up often."  
  
"That is good news. Come on, let's take him back to Ryou's."  
  
Bakura nodded and lifted the small boy into his arms and carried him back to Ryou's place.  
  
**  
  
"Those two looked pretty sad when we told them we didn't remember who they were, Marik. Do you think it really is the truth and we were in love with them in Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"I don't know. They did know our favorite cards, but their reasons for knowing were a little outlandish. You have to agree on that."  
  
"I suppose." The door was heard opening and closing again a second later. "That must be them. It wouldn't hurt to get to know them, Marik."  
  
"I guess. Alright then let's go and see where they went. They were out for a while and I'm kind of surprised they didn't get lost on the way back."  
  
The two walked into the main hall but as soon as they saw Yugi they gasped and ran over to Bakura.  
  
"What happened to him?" Ryou asked and took the boy from Bakura and laid him back down on the couch and kneeling next to him with Bakura.  
  
"Nothing, he's just sleeping. He was exhausted when he ran from Yami and all the way to the park."  
  
"Yami?" Marik questioned.  
  
"He was the Pharaoh and, like we said before, we were the once the Pharaoh's advisors, but we were also his two best friends."  
  
"Poor Yugi. He yelled at Yami and didn't even give him a chance. And those two looked so good together. He must be so confused." Malik sighed and sat down on the floor next to Marik.  
  
Ryou turned to look at him. "You said Yugi."  
  
Malik and Bakura looked at Ryou and nodded. "Yes, I did." Malik answered even though it wasn't a question.  
  
"How did you know it was Yugi if he was asleep when you found him. We know he would never go home with strangers and fall asleep in the arms."  
  
"We weren't lying when we told you all that stuff, you know? We really were lovers in the past and we all lived in the palace together. Yugi was Yami's lover, you were my lover, and Marik was Malik's lover. That's how we knew your names when you held the items that held us and we came out. Only our true lovers could release us, that's all we knew." Bakura explained.  
  
"It.was the truth. Honestly, it really was the truth. Wow, this is all extremely weird. So Yugi was the Pharaoh's lover?" The two nodded. "Cool, that's only word that explain any of this. Cool is defiantly that word."  
  
"You say that for everything you think is unexplainable when it's finally explained."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you believe us now?" Malik asked.  
  
At the other two's nodded Malik and Bakura broke out into large goofy grins and jumped on the lovers from the past and kissed them, on the cheek though so they wouldn't startle them too much.  
  
"Wow, you two defiantly have to be telling the truth if you're going to kiss us like that." Marik smirked, Malik smirked back at him.  
  
"Why would we lie to those we care about?"  
  
The two younger boys looked at each other and then back to the other two older ones and shrugged.  
  
Before another word could get out a soft moan and was hear and the four looked at Yugi. His soft violet eyes opened and he looked around before gasping and sitting up to look around more.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay now?" Ryou asked.  
  
Yugi looked at the white-haired boy and nodded. "Yeah thanks. Just. something weird that happened I guess. But obviously it wasn't a dream or I wouldn't be here."  
  
"I can agree with you there. You gave us quite a scare when we saw you on that bench before we decided to bring you here." Bakura stated.  
  
Yugi looked towards the person who spoke and gasped before lodging himself between Marik and Ryou. "Th-they look just like you like the other one does for me."  
  
"Silly Yugi, of course we do. But first, I think you should apologize to Yami." Malik stated.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, but how?" He asked as snuggled up to Ryou and Marik more. The two laughed at their friend and wrapped their arms around him for reassurance that everything was fine.  
  
"We come from items that Ryou and Marik found as well as Yami did from an item you found. Ryou found the ring, the one's that's around my neck, and unsealed me from it."  
  
"And Marik found the rod, the one that's in his room, and unsealed me from it." Malik finished.  
  
"Don't tell me they told you that you were lovers in Egypt too?" Yugi asked Marik and Ryou.  
  
"They did. They knew our favorite cards as well in an attempt to prove it. When they brought you here we were worried something happened but they told us they found Yugi in the park asleep on a bench."  
  
"They knew my name?"  
  
"We knew they were telling the truth then. From the way they sounded so sincere and worried that something bad happened to you. The way they said it, there's no way you can lie and use that voice at the same time so we knew they were telling the truth then."  
  
"I guess, but that means Yami was telling me the truth when he said I was his lover as well."  
  
"And it's the truth! I was so jealous when I saw you and him all happy in the past but I'd always just go to my room and the minute I saw Ryou. "  
  
". Or Marik for me." Malik added.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and continued. "Then it all disappeared and I knew Ryou was the one and only one I could ever love."  
  
"Great, now it's too late to believe it. I yelled at him and called him crazy and everything, but everything he said was the truth."  
  
"I doubt he's mad at you for it, Yugi. I found it hard to believe as well, but I'm sure if you apologized to Yami he'll forgive you and think nothing more of it."  
  
"You're right. I was mean to him and I didn't even know him. I mean after seeing a person that looks almost exactly like me come out of a weird puzzle my grandpa gives me you'd think I'd believe at least a little bit of what he said. Will you guys come with me. to just walk me home? I'm kind of scared of the dark."  
  
"Of course, Yugi. We'd be glad to. I'd say let's catch up on old times, but I find that a little silly considering you barely know us and all. I mean 5 millennia in an item is far too much to catch up on anyways." Malik stated, trying to lighten the mood a little as they started their walk down the street.  
  
On the way over though Yugi started falling behind and Malik took pity on the poor boy. He stopped and waited as Yugi trudged up to him slowly. He bent down and picked up the boy to carry him. Yugi didn't bother protesting and easily fell asleep in the warm arms.  
  
**  
  
Yami looked up from the floor as he heard the door open and a voice call his name. He'd been sitting on Yugi's bed ever since his once lover had gone from his sight down the street and was worried about him for just as long.  
  
'That voice wasn't Yugi's.' His eyes widened and he flew out the door and down the stairs. He froze as he saw five boys in the living room looking around.  
  
Two had somewhat long white hair; one's was a little spikier than the slightly smaller boy. They were looking in the kitchen. The other two had sandy-blonde hair. One was kneeling next to the couch and the other was sitting in the couch with his back to Yami and was holding the fifth boy who Yami easily recognized from the multi-colored hair showing.  
  
"Yugi!" The two smaller boys jumped at the loud yell and looked around to the one who called.  
  
Yami ran in front of the one holding his Yugi and froze as he got a good look at the one who was holding his Yugi. "Malik?" He remembered the two white-haired boys and looked towards them. "Bakura?"  
  
"Really long time no see, eh Yami?" Bakura smirked at the surprised expression of his longtime friend who hadn't seen for the longest time.  
  
"How.? Why.? Who.?" Yami couldn't form anything but one word for each sentence he tried to start.  
  
"How is from being unsealed from the items we were placed in just like you were from Yugi." Bakura started.  
  
"Why is because you made it that way when you wanted all of us just to be with our lovers again after you'd lost Yugi." Malik added.  
  
"And who is Ryou and Marik from holding the items we were sealed in just like Yugi did with your item." Bakura finished.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!" Yami looked back to the precious bundle in Malik's arms and looked at him sadly.  
  
"He wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier and for calling you a liar when he ran out. He fell asleep though on the way back over here to tell you that and I carried him the rest of the way." Malik explained, standing and placing the small boy in Yami's arms.  
  
Yami held onto him tightly and nodded his thanks towards his friend. He gestured for the boys to follow as he led the way upstairs to Yugi's room. He put the boy in his bed and covered him in the sheets before turning back to the others.  
  
"Was this what you were sealed in?" Malik asked, holding up the puzzle.  
  
"Or was this?" Bakura finished, holding up the gold box the puzzle was locked in.  
  
"Actually I was in both you could say. It's hard to explain but I was sealed in the puzzle. The puzzle purposely broke into pieces and the pieces were sealed in the box for safekeeping. Only Yugi was able to open the box and then he had to put the pieces together. I was so glad to finally be out of that Ra awful thing. It was so dark and one more millennia in there and I'd go crazy." Yami explained.  
  
"We should go now. We don't want to wake Yugi up and besides that, it's almost 1 in the morning." Ryou told the once Pharaoh.  
  
Yami nodded and led the others back to the door. He waited before they turned around and headed back upstairs. He smiled at the peaceful expression on his Yugi's face before turning off the light and closing the door.  
  
"I still love you, my Yugi." Yami whispered. "And I'm sure the Celtic Guardian does as well. Even sealed as a card he'll love you."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
There's the first chapter all you wonderful readers have been waiting for. And remember reviews make me happy and write faster, especially one's that have suggestions in them *hint hint*. Thanx for reading my fic and I hope you're enjoying it. 


	3. Getting to Know You

Yami nodded and led the others back to the door. He waited before they turned around and headed back upstairs. He smiled at the peaceful expression on his Yugi's face before turning off the light and closing the door.  
  
"I still love you, my Yugi." Yami whispered. "And I'm sure the Celtic Guardian does as well. Even sealed as a card he'll love you."  
  
**  
  
Yami was awoken from his light sleep from a noise coming from upstairs. He shook his head slightly and cleared his eyes from the sleep in the before trying to listen to the noise more closely.  
  
'It sounds like crying.' Yami shrugged, settling back down on the couch since he was still half asleep. A second later though his crimson eyes widened and he sat back up. "Crying? Yugi!"  
  
Yami ran up the stairs and flew open Yugi's bedroom door to see his fear in person. Yugi was crying and rather hardly at that. His face was hidden underneath his pillow and all of the blankets that were covering his body so gently before were now pulled out from under the mattress and were bundled around Yugi's obviously shivering form in a large pile.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami cried as he sat down next to Yugi on the bed and placed his hand comfortingly on the boy's back. "Yugi, what's wrong? Please, tell me."  
  
The shivering slowed down a little and the pillow shifted until it flipped off the bed and landed on the floor. The boy turned and looked at Yami and without a second thought launched himself into his double's lap and held onto him as though he were a lifeline and would disappear if he let go.  
  
The once Pharaoh was very confused and wanted to know what was wrong with Yugi but held the smaller nonetheless. He easily remembered from past experience that the best thing to do to get Yugi to talk when he was like this was to just hold him and waited until the other calmed down and was ready to talk.  
  
The darker heard his still shivering other mumble something into his shirt and he pulled away just slightly so he could hear. "I'm sorry Yugi, could you repeat that?"  
  
"I-I'm scared of th-the d-dark and when I woke up I cou-couldn't see anything. I called for you b-but you never came." The smaller repeated as he once more buried his face into Yami's shoulder and let a few more tears escape his reddened eyes.  
  
Yami was surprised when he heard this. 'He trusts me enough to help him? I'm so glad. I thought it would take longer just like. last time when I first received him on my birthday. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought it would.' Yami thought as he hugged the boy tighter.  
  
A few minutes later Yami felt the small boy in his arms go limp and he smiled as he realized Yugi had fallen asleep. He carried the boy downstairs and nestled up in a corner of the couch with Yugi still sleeping comfortably in his arms.  
  
**  
  
Yami woke to the feeling of sudden emptiness and the incredibly annoying sound coming from the door that he couldn't think of what it sounded like. He looked around for Yugi as he walked towards the door to make the sound be silent but couldn't find him anywhere. 'Maybe he's upstairs.'  
  
The Pharaoh opened the door and was quite surprised to see Bakura and Malik standing there.  
  
"It's about time, Yami. We were beginning to think you wouldn't figure it out." Bakura teased as he walked into room Malik right behind him.  
  
"Figure what out?" Yami asked as he closed the door. "And what was that annoying sound. I was going to send it to the Shadow Realm but it just stopped."  
  
Malik and Bakura looked at each before bursting out into fits of laughter. Yami growled in annoyance and walked away.  
  
"Hey, don't walk away Yami. We just couldn't help ourselves.uh Yami? What are you looking for?" Malik asked as he noticed Yami glance into the kitchen and then open the door to the closet before closing it a minute later once more.  
  
"I can't find Yugi."  
  
Bakura and Malik held the breaths to stop themselves from laughing once more at their good friend. After all, he was only just freed the day before whereas Malik and Bakura had been freed a bit longer. Of course being the jokers they are they failed miserably in stifling their laughter for long.  
  
"Will you shut up! I'm getting worried about him!" Yami shouted as he started to ascend the stairs.  
  
"Yami! Yami wait, we know where Yugi is!" Bakura called as he ran up the stairs and pulled Yami back down to sit him back on the couch.  
  
"How do you know where he is?" Yami growled.  
  
"Oh chill out would you? He went to school with Marik and Bakura. That's a place where they go to learn things like math and to get exercise and stuff."  
  
"How do you know that? I've never heard of such a place so how can you?"  
  
"Ryou told me about it after I woke up with him not in the house one day. I asked Malik about it and he told me where Ryou went and that he would be back and so I asked him about it when he did."  
  
"How did Malik find out?"  
  
"Marik told me about as he was leaving the house early one morning and I asked him why. He explained it to me when he came home a few hours later."  
  
"It sounds like you guys are used to them not being there when you get up. How long have you been released?" Yami asked, confused.  
  
"A while I guess.um, I guess about a month or something close to that." Malik answered.  
  
"And two weeks for me." Bakura replied.  
  
"And I wouldn't say we're used to them being gone just yet. Actually, it's really boring waiting for Ryou and Marik to come home for six hours and even then they sometimes go hang out with their friends right after school sometimes so we end up having to wait even longer."  
  
"Yeah. They invited us to come along once but we didn't like it very much. You could say the company wasn't all that comfortable."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh never mind, Yami. It's nothing to be concerned over, it was just really boring. That's all and we just felt out place not really knowing them."  
  
"Ok, so I take you two came over because you're tired of waiting for Ryou and Marik already?"  
  
"Already? Yami, we've been waiting at home for four hours. Did you just wake up or something?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I was up late last night with Yugi because he got scared. So when do they get home?"  
  
"At around three. We've still got a couple hours. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Can we get out of this house for starters? I've been here since I came out yesterday and I'm sure things have changed a little bit." Yami announced, heading for the door.  
  
Bakura and Malik snickered lightly. "A little bit? I'd say it changed a lot of bits." Malik whispered.  
  
**  
  
The three friends didn't know how long they were walking around and showing Yami the different things that had changed over the years of their imprisonment but they knew it was a really long time when they sky started to darken over with gray and black clouds.  
  
"Bakura!" A soft voice called the white-haired spirit. The three looked over and saw their three look-a-likes running towards them, Yugi a little slower than the others.  
  
Marik ran over to Malik and Ryou stopped next to Bakura while Yugi hung back and didn't look Yami in the eye, but rather found the leaves on the ground more interesting.  
  
"We were on our way home before we headed over to get shakes with some of our friends and we saw you. What're you doing out here?" Ryou asked looking up into Bakura's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and there's a storm supposed to be coming in. I'll give it a few minutes looking at those clouds." Malik guessed.  
  
Marik looked at watch and Malik glanced at it as well, Malik having showed him how to use it he got confused. "You guys are usually home by this time. What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, just a little hold back but nothing that important." Malik laughed nervously.  
  
Yami looked at him and then at Ryou and noticed he was looking at Yugi sadly before quickly looking away. Confused Yami looked at Yugi too and noticed his little one still looking at the ground. He was about to ask Yugi about it but was stopped when the small one's voice asked him something. He shook his head and asked him to repeat it.  
  
Sprinkles of water started showering down on the six friends. Slow at first but quickly picking up and pretty soon it became a downpour. It wasn't long before lightening could be seen in the distance either.  
  
Yugi jumped and scooted closer to the warmth as Yami wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I asked if you'd like to come with us? We were going to get some shakes with some of our friends and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us and with you, Malik, and Bakura knowing each other so well you might not feel so out of place like they did before." Yugi repeated.  
  
"Oh.uh, sure I'd like to go."  
  
"Alright, the trio is back!" Malik shouted happily. "It's finally starting to feel like old times again only in a new world. This is so cool!"  
  
Bakura looked unsure about going but he eventually agreed after the pressure Malik put on him.  
  
Marik and Ryou laughed at the two. They pulled out umbrellas from their backpacks and all six headed out down the street.  
  
**  
  
The three Egyptians followed their smaller halves a couple blocks down to the where they were meeting their friends and walked inside.  
  
Yami looked around a bit and didn't follow when the other five walked over to a booth and sat down with a few other people he didn't pay attention to just then. He was used to the ancient things of his past for decorations, but he could get used to it with time.  
  
A tug on his shirt brought him out of his thoughts and he saw Yugi looking at him. Yami's eyes widened as he finally saw his face. It was covered in bruises and a thin cut that obviously bled when it opened was slit across his cheek.  
  
Noticing Yami's stare Yugi quickly shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt that much. Just some guys at school, not a big deal. I'm used to it. Come on, the others want to meet you too." Yugi tugged on Yami's shirt once more and led him over to the booth.  
  
Yugi pointed out each person in the booth as he said their names. "That's Joey, Tristan, you already know Marik and Ryou, that's Mokuba and his older brother Seto."  
  
Yami's head jerked up at the name and he glared at the one he obviously had to be Seto.  
  
Yugi, not noticing, gestured to Yami. "Guys, this is Yami. Like Malik and Bakura he came out of this gold item thing from Egypt. It was that puzzle things I told you about a while ago."  
  
Only Seto had caught the glare and already knew he didn't like this new arrival to their group well. All of them acted them same towards him for some reason. The second they heard his name he was glared at and they didn't even know him.  
  
'This is getting tiring having to be glared at by those who don't know you.' He thought bored. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and easily pulled out three different cards and looked at them and smiled.  
  
'I bet those are his three Blue Eyes White Dragons.' Yami thought snidely. He glanced over and Malik and Bakura and caught them glaring at Seto and the three cards as well. 'I'm right.'  
  
Seto caught him staring at the cards and decided he should at least try to be friends. Maybe it was just the three weren't all that trusting towards people at first. "Do you like Duel Monsters, Yami? Malik and Bakura told us some of your past. It seems like you had some powerful monsters in your control."  
  
"Yes, I do and I did have strong monsters and they were and still are my friends."  
  
"That's nice. Maybe once you get used to the card game I could interest you in a duel with me. I'm top rank after all and I'm sure you'll be happy to know Yugi is as well."  
  
'Of course he idiot. He's my Yugi, how can you expect any less than the best from him?' Yami thought of saying, but decided against it.  
  
"So Yugi, those jerks still picking on you?" The blonde Yugi pointed to as Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not a big deal really. Marik came before they could do any worse like they used to"  
  
'Used to? And I wasn't here to protect him?' Yami thought as he watched Yugi. It was then that he noticed that just barely visible was a small chain going underneath his shirt. 'I wonder what that is. I'll find out after we leave and get back home which just might be very soon.'  
  
Tristan and Joey also tried to indulge Yami into a conversation but quickly gave as they realized an old Egyptian Pharaoh just unsealed from an item wasn't exactly in the mood to talk a lot.  
  
"Do you think this is just how the three of them always acted or is it all Egyptians?" Joey whispered to Tristan, trying to make sure Yami couldn't hear since the comment was mostly made about him; naturally, he failed miserably.  
  
Yami growled dangerously in his throat before turning on his heel, since he never sat down, and stalked towards the door muttering an I'm going home to Yugi as he did.  
  
Seeing the looks on Joey and Tristan's faces the two knew they must've done something to upset their friends so they said goodbye to Marik and Ryou and left after Yami.  
  
"Why is it that whenever you bring those two they end up leaving early? Now we have a third one to worry about." Seto asked.  
  
Ignoring their rich friend's comment, Yugi turned to the other two and looked at them sadly. "What did you two do? Yami was feeling just fine before he got here and then you two started talking to him. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I think." Joey scratched his head. "I don't remember what we were talking about."  
  
Tristan sighed and hit Joey on the head. "You idiot. I swear I have no idea how you moved up in high school." He turned to Yugi. "We were asking him about Egypt and he wasn't interested in talking I guess and so Joey leaned over and asked if all Egyptians were always this way in the past or is it just them. He must've heard and gotten upset."  
  
"You guys." Yugi wined looking at the door. "That wasn't very nice. Can't you think of how they must feel, so out of place being in this time. It must be a hard adjustment for them and you aren't helping if you act that way."  
  
"We're sorry Yug, but they weren't acting nice either."  
  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders he didn't have anything to say on that and ran after the other three out the door.  
  
"We should go too." Marik suggested and pulled Ryou out with him to follow their shorter friend.  
  
**  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yami, Malik, and Bakura stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yugi? I thought you were with your friends, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just.um, they told me what they said. I'm sorry about that. They aren't really used to this new kind of thing and they aren't really sure how to act. You could at least try to get along with them though, they are nice and they are my friends."  
  
"For you, Yugi, I would do anything." Yami told him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy to keep him warm from the icy rain.  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
"Come on, we should get home, Malik, before it gets any worse out here.." Marik suggested as he and Ryou walked over towards them.  
  
The two spirits nodded and followed Ryou and Marik down the street, separating with Yami and Yugi as they passed the game shop.  
  
"Yugi, there's been something I've been meaning to ask."  
  
"What's that Yami?" Yugi asked as he walked up the stairs to put his backpack away. Since he didn't have homework he didn't bother to stay in his room and led Yami back downstairs.  
  
"That chain around your neck."  
  
Yugi look down to look at the chain and smiled. He pulled it out from his shirt and it showed a card holder pocket with a Duel Monster card inside. "You were right yesterday. My favorite card is the Dark Magician, but I still feel bonded to this card for some reason." Yugi explained as he turned the card around and showed the Celtic Guardian.  
  
Yami nodded and took Yugi's hands in his own and kissed one. Yugi jumped and pulled his hands back toward him. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
Hurt Yami stepped back and looked away, trying to look anywhere but at Yugi himself.  
  
Understanding dawned on Yugi and he stepped up to Yami and hugged him. It was hesitant, but Yami eventually hugged him back.  
  
"Not now Yami, please. I know you've waited so long for me to get the puzzle, I understand that, but I'm just not ready for that just yet. Can we just do this for now? Can you please wait for me to get used to this?"  
  
Getting bolder Yami hugged Yugi tighter to him and inhaled what he could of Yugi's sweet taste. "I'd wait another 5ooo years for you Yugi. Whenever you're ready, I'll wait as long as you need."  
  
"Thank you, Yami. I'm going to go to bed now after I dry off. It's the weekend tomorrow so we can spend the day together if you want." Yugi smiled as he pulled back and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed. Do you mind sleeping on the couch because I could fix up the guest bedroom real fast?"  
  
"Oh no, Yugi. I'm fine. Go on ahead to bed, you must be tired after going to school and then hanging out with your friends all day. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay then, goodnight Yami." Yugi smiled ash ran up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Yami sighed and fell back against the couch. "This is going to take all my willpower just to keep my hands off him now. Please hurry Yugi, I love you so much and I just want to be with you again."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it seemed to take so long to get this out. To me it seemed like a long time anyways. I wasn't quite sure how to do it, but hey I got it out so no worries right? Anyways you know I like reviews and suggestions wouldn't hurt either (hint*hint). Thanks everybody and until next chappy! 


	4. The Unexpected

The next morning Yugi gently shakes awake Yami before going into the kitchen to make both of them some breakfast. Yami yawns and stretches before going into the next room and sat at the table to wait patiently for Yugi to serve them both.  
  
After filling both the plates with a few pancakes and sitting the extras between them along with strawberry jam, butter, and syrup, Yugi also sat down and they ate together in silence.  
  
After they were finished Yugi took the plates to the sink and rinsed them off before joining Yami once more at the table.  
  
"I was thinking, did you want to go to the park with me today?"  
  
Yami looked up from the table and looked at Yugi with his eyes softened only for him. "Why?"  
  
"To get to know each other, you know. Maybe I could answer some questions that you might have about this time. After all, things have changed a lot from Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Well then, I'd love to spend time with you Yugi. When are we going to leave?"  
  
"How bout in a few minutes after I get dressed."  
  
Yami nodded and watched Yugi as he disappeared around the corner and up the stairs to his bedroom. A few minutes later Yugi came back down and led the way to the park after locking up the house.  
  
**  
  
Yugi settled down on the grass as soon as they got to the park and after much hesitation, Yami joined him and closed his eyes as he rested his back against one of the many trees around them.  
  
"So what would you like to know?" Yugi asked after a few minutes, quietly though in case his new friend had fallen asleep.  
  
"I don't know, how bout what's with the school thing? Yesterday you went but today you don't have to."  
  
"Oh that, it's because it's the weekend, Saturday and Sunday. During the week I go to school five times, once each day and then during the weekend we get a break to just hang out and loosen up from the stressful week."  
  
"And then you have to go again once the weekend is over?"  
  
"That's right. I don't think two days is long enough time though but it's all they'll give us."  
  
"So is it all right with you if Malik and Bakura come over or I go over there whenever you're gone to school?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be bored all day waiting for me for six hours a week. That's 30 hours of doing completely nothing you know."  
  
"Actually I did. I took studies when I was a child. I just didn't have to go to another building I stayed in the palace in my room or wherever I wanted."  
  
"Oh, that sounds nice. You could probably sleep in and everything. Well I have to get up early everyday just to have enough time to take a shower and eat and get ready and I still barely get there on time but if I wake any earlier I'd fall asleep right when I get home if not in school directly."  
  
"And what about friends? Do you have any others besides some that I met the other day?"  
  
"Not really. I was beaten up before I met them and I feel like I've known Joey for a really long time; and Tristan too. I'm not sure why but." Yugi stopped and his eyes got a faraway look to them as a memory from Ancient Egypt shown before him.  
  
Flashback  
  
As he ran towards the wall surrounding the palace he accidentally ran into an old man as he walked out of a building. Looking up an old sight met him. He gazed at his grandfather but more like he was a lost stranger now from not seeing him on over a year almost.  
  
Joey and Tristan came out too and nearly squealed like a girl in delight as seeing their friend after so long. They ran to hug him, but before they could near and start jabbering away Yugi ran from them and towards his real goal. Somehow he just didn't seem as happy as he thought he would be it was probably all that's happened and his goal was Yami, not Joey or any of his old friends that still lived in the village.  
  
He finally made it and ran its length to the gate. He cried happily as he ran into the palace and. straight into Malik.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The sighting would've gone further if it weren't for the insistent shaking that was occurring throughout Yugi's body. He blinked at looked directly at crimson eyes that watched him closely with concern flooding through them.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay? You just stopped talking and got a far away look to your eyes like you were remembering something important. What happened?"  
  
Yugi stares back at Yami unsurely before nodding slightly and added, "I'm fine, Yami. I just have a bit of a headache is all. There's nothing to worry about really. I promise." 'It's best if I didn't tell him what just happened, whatever just happened that is. That was really weird. I've never had something like that happen to me before. I wonder what it meant.' Yugi thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to remember what he just saw so he could think about it more properly when he wasn't around anybody to worry about him.  
  
Yami reluctantly let is go as he looks out across the lake they were sitting in front of.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, back in Yugi's bedroom, Yugi's deck glows a bright white color and blinds out the whole rest of the room.  
  
**  
  
Yami's head jerked up a strange feeling surged through his whole body, like a pull or something from deep within him. "Maybe we should head back now before it gets to late and so you can take something for your headache." Yami suggested.  
  
'Headache? Oh, yeah that's what I told him as an excuse for that weird thing I blanked out on.' "Yeah, I think you're right. Let's get going." Yugi agreed as they walked out of the park and back down the street to the game shop.  
  
**  
  
Yugi immediately heads upstairs for his room quickly, saying he wants to clean his room up before he ends up killing himself tripping over everything on the floor. Yami laughs at and lets him go as he sits down on the couch and closes his eyes to rest before he goes to look in the kitchen for something for the both of them to eat later when Yugi comes back down.  
  
**  
  
Yugi enters his room and easily catches sight of the two extra beings wearing weird clothing and looked vaguely familiar sitting on his bed.  
  
One turns his head and smiles at him and the other actually jumps off the bed and hugs Yugi to him tightly yelling out "Master Yugi!' happily as he continues to hold the small boy to him.  
  
Frightened, Yugi does the only thing that'll come to mind. "YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed as loud as he could.  
  
**  
  
Yami falls off the couch and runs upstairs a second later to see what made Yugi scream for him so loudly.  
  
He bursts through the door and trips over his feet, face landing flat on the floor. A hand leans down to him so he can see it and he mindlessly reaches out to take it gratefully. He looks up to thank Yugi for helping him only to find a surprise at not looking into Yami's violet, innocent eyes, but somebody else's piercing blue eyes.  
  
He stands abruptly on his own and stares disbelievingly at the one who tried helping him up before looking to the bed and notices Yugi's scared look as another creature is hugging him tightly.  
  
Noticing the deck on the desk by the wall, Yami walks over to it and flips it face up to see the first two cards are blank. He smiles and looks back over his shoulder to the door to see the one that helped him up and smile, bowing slightly at him. He smiles even more and looks the monster up and down easily noticing the missing armor that usually clad his friend. "It's good to see you again, Dark Magician, after such a long time. I've missed you dearly my good friend."  
  
Yugi finally breaks free of the other's grasp and runs as fast as he can over to Yami and hides behind him, holding his arms tightly in case he would disappear if he let go.  
  
Yami turned and kneeled to look up at Yugi. "There's no reason to be frightened of these two, Yugi." He points over to the figure on the bed that looked deeply hurt for Yugi having fought against him and ran from him the first chance he got. "Look at him closely Yugi and you'll see who it is. Think hard, he's missing a few things that would make it a bit easier to tell."  
  
Yugi looks at Yami before slowly looking up and studying the figure on the bed. After a minute his large eyes widened immensely and he gasps loudly and holds close to Yami. He looks over Yami's shoulder to the other figure and held on tighter to Yami sleeve. "Th-they're Duel Monster. The Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian.b-but how?"  
  
Yami stood and pet Yugi's hair affectionately, remembering how that calmed Yugi all the time in the past when he was upset or scared of something. He picked his once lover up in his arms, bringing him back to the bed. "Don't worry Yugi. You get some rest, we've had a long day and you did say you had a headache. I'll figure this out for the both of us and then I'll tell you everything, I promise. Now go to sleep and rest."  
  
Yugi nodded his head let his head fall back to rest against his soft pillow before his eyes slipped closed slowly and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Yami watched sadly for a minute before signaling the other two out the door to follow him.  
  
Downstairs Yami looked at the two monsters before asking, "Now can you two explain exactly how you got here?"  
  
The dark mage stepped up to his friend and looked out the window before explaining. "We sensed your return, Master Yami, and that could only mean that we and Yugi have met up once more so we came to reclaim our duties and introduce ourselves to our friends once more."  
  
Yami looked at them sadly before looking down at the ground and shaking his head. "Yugi doesn't remember me and won't allow me to even kiss his hand slightly, even as a friendly gesture. He wants nothing to do with me in a relationship of lovers and I fear I'm never going to reach his heart again." His shaking voice explained, small tears slip from his eyes and the Dark Magician, being a loyal monster to his long-time master, and wraps his arms around his master and close friend and held him as he felt the small tears splash over Yami's cheeks and soak into his shirt.  
  
Celtic just stared at them before feeling a familiar pain in his chest and realized it hurt even more as he just found out that he could and would no longer hold Yugi like he remembered he used to back in Egypt if Yugi doesn't remember them and won't even allow Yami to hold him like he used to as well. He looked up at the stairs and his eyes visibly saddened as he took a seat on the couch once more and sighed loudly and sadly.  
  
After thinking it over a million time in his mind and more pain reeled itself into his heart he turned back to Yami and his fellow Duel Monster and nods to himself, affirming his thoughts silently. "We're going to stay here. We're going to help you and Yugi so both of you can be happy and together again."  
  
Dark Magician quickly looked at Celtic disbelievingly, knowing Celtic still carried his feelings for his small master that had formed in the past.  
  
Yami, also remembering those feelings since he had found out the same time Yugi had just found out before his monster disappeared from existence.  
  
Flashback  
  
When the smoke cleared though, it wasn't Yugi who was dead but Yugi undone from his bonds and kneeling on the floor with the Celtic Guardian's head in his lap. Yugi was crying as he kept asking the guardian 'why?'  
  
"I wasn't. about to let you get anymore hurt. more than. necessary. You've had that enough. with the way you were. taken. unwillingly from your family. and thrown at the Pharaoh. Then Seto took you away .from him and he raped .you endlessly. He hurt you .and scared you. and scarred your. beautiful skin. I just. couldn't take. it; I don't want. you to get hurt anymore. Master Yugi."  
  
As the elfin warrior started to disappear from the cruel world of the Shadow Realm, Celtic took one more shaky breath and looked at Yugi sadly. "I loved you. Master Yugi. I truly did but. I want you to be happy. with Yami now." He then faded and disappeared from Yugi's lap.  
  
Yugi looked horrified by the sight of his friend by giving his life just to save his own. "NO! Celtic, come back!" He cried loudly.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Yami shook himself from his thoughts and dislodged himself from his monster's warm embrace to walk over to Celtic, hugging him and thanking him with all his heart.  
  
Celtic's heart continued to wrench in his toned chest as he knew Yugi would never he his as long as he Yami was here and willing to try once more for Yugi's heart, but he'd be happy and that's all that mattered so naturally he would help Yami. If his little master was happy with Yami and loved Yami instead of him than he'd be happy with his master's decision. Not because it was his master's wish to do this, but because he wanted his master to be happy at all costs even if that meant he could never have him even for a little while.  
  
Dark Magician watched the two embrace each other and smiled. After the years of waiting to be reunited with both of his friends and his master and little master they were finally together once more like destiny to have it to be. He thought Yugi to be his little master since Yami cared and loved him so much. After he'd been reunited with Yugi and the Celtic Guardian when Yugi received him in his deck he tried to get the Celtic to be his friend as well, but the green-clad monster was just the same as before: withdrawn and unloving towards anybody except Yugi. But acting like that, being so brave and loyal, even at a minimum, and loving towards his master and now all this, where he was trying to get his own and Dark's Magician's master back together even if that meant ruining his own happiness and maybe a chance at a relationship with his master like he's been wanting for a long time, that made his feelings for the sword-using elfin warrior grow. He secretly had a crush forming for the guardian but never acted on his feelings since he knew the elf warrior's heart mainly belonged to Yugi and thought that would never change. 


	5. Fazes

The next morning the four are sitting in the living room pondering over what to do next. Yugi looks up with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I have an idea." The other look at him expectantly and waited for him to continue patiently. "How about we go down to the mall and find some clothes more appropriate for Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian to wear? I'd hate to cause suspicion if people saw them like they are now."  
  
"So would I, little Yugi, but they'd cause suspicion anyway unless they can change a few appearance about them. But it was a good idea."  
  
"We can change how we look to." Dark Magician offered.  
  
Yugi and Yami looked at the mage. "You can?" Yugi asked.  
  
The two monsters nodded before standing up and a glow surrounded each monster; a purple for Dark Magician and a forest green for Celtic Guardian.  
  
When the glows subsided there stood two slightly altered versions of their loyal monsters. The Dark Magician had his same colored hair but it was shorter and it reached his shoulders just slightly and in a neat manner. He now looked like the same age as Yami, but he was still wearing his mage clothing. Celtic Guardian was also in his same warrior clothing, but he looked the same age as Yugi and his ears also looked like a humans as well. His blonde hair had also shortened some and the markings that usually resided under his eyes had disappeared.  
  
"Wow, they look amazing." Yugi stared at one and then at the other before his eyes settled back on the first.  
  
Celtic blushed and turned to look out the window. Dark Magician smiled at the small boy before looking back over at Yami. "Master Yami, if we could borrow some clothing from you and Master Yugi then we'd be ready to go at anytime."  
  
"Of course you can. Yugi wears somewhat baggy clothing so he should be able to assist Celtic and my clothing should fit you just fine. Follow us."  
  
After changing into more present time clothing the four left the house and headed to the mall.  
  
**  
  
They were just about to step into the first store when Yugi heard his name being called and he turned around to see Ryou and Marik running towards them.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. What brings you here?"  
  
"We just have to get some clothes for some friends. How about you?"  
  
"Same here." Malik looked up and pointed over to where Malik and Bakura were walking towards them with two other people following close behind, one more confidentially and less nervous than the other.  
  
"Enough of that, Yugi, we have something amazing to tell you." Ryou piped up excitedly.  
  
"Really? What's that, you guys?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
Marik smirked at Ryou and Ryou smiled back before they grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him over to a secluded part of the store in the far corner.  
  
"It was amazing, Yugi. Malik is so good."  
  
"And Bakura too!" Ryou whispered excitedly.  
  
"What's amazing? What are they good at?"  
  
"We did it with our yamis last night, Yugi." Marik smiled at Yugi's surprised expression. "It was so amazing.and wow. We're so in love with them now and they feel the same completely."  
  
"Yes." Ryou agreed wholeheartedly. "Bakura repeated over and over in my hear some truthfully and lovingly and I nearly fainted from how he made me feel." Ryou got a dreamy look in his eyes as did Marik as both teens started to replay the events through their memories.  
  
'Yami hasn't done anything like that with me. Does he care and love me like he said when I first met him after solving the puzzle? He certainly seemed enthusiastic but he hasn't done anything since. has he lost interest and think I'm too young?!' Yugi thought in a panic. He was broken from the rest of his thoughts as Marik and Ryou wrapped their arms around his shoulders and started shaking him and asking him questions.  
  
"So how bout you, Yugi?" Marik smirked devilishly at him.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, how was your night with Yami. It must've been very amazing as well, wasn't it? Did he tell you he loved him as well?"  
  
"If he did you better have answered him back with a pleasing answer. oh, and if he didn't then you better have said it to him first." Marik mock punished, wagging a finger in front of his eyes playfully.  
  
"Take it easy, Marik. Poor Yugi must've have had a the most perfect night of all if he's taking so long to answer. Come on, Yugi, you have to tell us sooner or later; why not make it now? It's not embarrassing to tell us at all and if you are then you shouldn't be. We are your closest friends after all, remember?" Ryou smiled down at him.  
  
Tears welled in Yugi's eyes that Yami didn't love him like he told him. 'He doesn't care for me then. He hasn't done anything to even try to win my heart and even Marik and Ryou have something and they're. well Ryou is just as innocent as I am. or he at least used to be.' He willed the tears to leave and not to fall in front of his friends. 'I can't cry or they'll now before I tell them the truth. I'll cry when I get home and lock myself in my room.'  
  
Failing to conceal his tears of sadness though Ryou quickly kneeled in front of his close friend and wrapped his around him, motioning for Marik to do the same. The Egyptian kneeled as well and wrapped his arms around Yugi as well.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi? Please tell us, we hate for you having to feel so pained like this. Did it not go well with Yami like we thought?"  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, Malik and Bakura were talking with Yami and introducing their two companions as Change of Heart and Witty Phantom.  
  
Witty Phantom looked to be the same age as Marik and Malik. His pointed ears and orange skin have gone to a normal looking humans. His striking blonde hair had also faded into a more subtle looking color of blonde and was shorted a little and made more spikier. He was also wearing one of Marik's outfits.  
  
Change of Heart looked basically the same except she was wearing Ryou's sweaters, her white skirt showing that she wearing her normal white dress underneath until they could get more girlish clothes for the only female card of their group. Her wings were also gone and both sides of her were the same color; not one side dark and the other side light.  
  
"They came last night after we got cleaned up from our um.*cough*.love- making. We decided to come shopping for less conspicuous clothing for them to wear since they're obviously going to be staying for a while." Bakura explains, pointing over to the changed Witty Phantom and Change of Heart.  
  
**  
  
Yugi looked back at Yami sadly. 'He's not interested like he really said he was.he can't be. You can tell in Bakura and Malik's eyes the way they steal glances at Marik and Ryou that they really are in love with each other. Yami barely even takes a sneak at me. He must see me as a little kid like every other person does. He's keeping his distance from me and everything.' More tears began forming in Yugi's eyes and he felt so lonely and unloved at the moment now that his two friends had moved away and were looking through different outfits. They had said they were going to give him some time to calm down before they started to interrogate him about what was wrong.  
  
They came back a little while after Yugi was finally able to get the tears to stop.  
  
"Well, Yugi? Are you ready to tell us now?" Marik questioned as he kneeled back down next to his multi-colored haired friend, Ryou taking the opposite side.  
  
"We haven't done anything like that." Yugi whispered and leaned down to hide his face in Ryou's shoulder.  
  
The white-haired teen frowned and wrapped his arms around Yugi, whispering 'it's going to be okay' and 'it'll happen soon, sometime really special' into the smaller boy's ear to comfort him.  
  
**  
  
Yugi's eyes shot up as he felt a great pain pierce his heart and sadness wash through him. 'Yugi.he's wearing the Millennium Puzzle today. He must be very upset.' He thought as he looked around to find out what was wrong with Yugi.  
  
After spotting him over in a corner with Ryou and Marik he walks over and asks the two if he could be alone with Yugi for a minute. The two leave and he kneels back down in front of his small hikari.  
  
"Little Yugi, what's wrong? Please tell me so I can make it go away and stop plaguing your young and innocent mind."  
  
"It's nothing really." Yugi quickly lies and looks away. "Ryou and Marik were just trying to help me since I still have that bad headache from yesterday. It seemed fine this morning but it seems to have gotten worse." He quickly blurted out. "It hurts real bad. Maybe I should go back home and wait for you guys there after I take something?"  
  
"It think that's a great idea, Yugi. Why don't you try taking a nap as well, it always seems to help well when I had a headache back in Egypt."  
  
"I think I will. Thank Yami," Yugi quickly waves and walks out of the store.  
  
**  
  
Yami and the others leave a few hours later with nearly everyone holding a bag of clothes in their hand. "Celtic, Dark Magician, why don't you stay the night at Malik and Bakura's, if that's alright with them? That way it'll be quieter at the house and I can take care of him easier."  
  
"Yes, Master Yami. Anything to help my little master." The deformed mage bowed slightly.  
  
"It's okay with us, Yami. We don't mind." Ryou offered.  
  
The elfin warrior huffed angrily before turning and following Marik and the others the opposite direction as Yami.  
  
Yami shook his head. 'How Yugi can put up with that attitude he's got sometimes is a mystery to me.' He then turned and headed out of the mall to the game shop with his monster and Celtic's new clothing.  
  
**  
  
Once Yami got home he placed the bad on the table, deciding to check on Yugi to see how he's feeling first. He walked upstairs and opened the door quietly in case Yugi had fallen asleep. What he saw was a big surprise waiting for him.  
  
Yugi was sitting on the bed in tight leather pants and no shirt covering his pale chest; Blood red rose petals surrounded his petite form.  
  
"Yugi." Yami starts uncertainly. "Yugi, what are you doing? If you aren't feeling well you should be resting."  
  
Yugi turns his face to stare at Yami seductively before rising and walking over slowly to the spirit of the puzzle.  
  
"Yugi, what's going on." Yami started again but was cut off abruptly as Yugi's soft lips pressed over his.  
  
Yami's eyes widened in surprise but didn't dare push Yugi away since he was so happy that Yugi was doing this and after all the time he waited to be together once more with Yugi. He pushed back against Yugi to return the kiss lovingly and stopped trying to figure out what made Yugi's decision about this change so suddenly.  
  
Yugi didn't waste anytime in trying to get Yami undressed and with Yami's pleasure and bliss filled mind he let Yugi do as he wanted while he too undressed Yugi with his hands while he memorized Yugi's velvet, sweet lips once more.  
  
Yami laid Yugi down on the bed gently and savored every taste he took as he kissed over Yugi's body moving lower and lower before he kissed the tip of Yugi's aroused manhood. He moved back up and kissed Yugi's swollen lips once more as he moved a finger to Yugi's puckered entrance and pushed in, expecting the resistance that came.  
  
"Relax, my little Yugi. Soon it'll feel better; I promise." Yami kissed him once more before moving to his neck and started to suckle it tenderly and he moved his finger around within his smaller lover.  
  
After a few seconds he pushed in a second finger with the first and soon after a third. Once he was sure Yugi was ready for him he positioned himself and started to push in. A whimper caught his ears and he froze to look up at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" He whispered softly.  
  
Violet eyes turned up to look at him and Yami was frozen solid by what he saw. 'This isn't right. he doesn't want this.' He pulled back and sat up. He could tell in Yugi's sweet eyes that he didn't want this, but was going for something else: something to prove. but what did he have to prove by doing this?  
  
Yami leaned down and he picked up Yugi's flannel blanket and wrapped it around himself and Yugi to cover themselves and not get cold. Yugi allowed it and curled himself into Yami's lap and started to cry. Yami's heart wrenched at hearing the tears and pain coming from Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller and younger boy.  
  
A short while later Yugi calmed down and his breathing went back to normal as he just lay in Yami's lap with his face hidden in the older's bare chest.  
  
"Yugi? What did you think you were trying to do just now? Doing something so extreme and lose something so precious when you didn't really want it to begin with. and you were the one that started it in the first place. Please tell me what were you thinking?" Yami asked with concern and hurt mixed in with his voice.  
  
"I thought you had given up on me because I pushed you away the first time you kissed me and you were only trying to comfort me then. I thought I wouldn't want me anymore because I'm not exactly the same as I was in your past and wouldn't be good enough for you; the one you fell in love with. Marik and Ryou told me what they did with Malik and Bakura today too and told me that they were in love with each and knew it would last an eternity and forever." Yugi cried as he continued to hide his face in Yami's warm chest.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him close, kissing his forehead softly and burying his face in Yugi's soft, multi-colored hair. He pulled away from Yugi slightly so he could look into his eyes and smiled lovingly at the smaller boy. "Yugi I fell in love with your spirit, not how you acted or how beautiful you were on the outside, that's just a really good bonus, I love you for what's on the inside. On the inside you still are the same spirited and fun-loving Yugi that you always were and nothing's going to change that; no one except you can change that but Yugi and even then it's a very difficult to do."  
  
Yugi smiled and allowed Yami to kiss his small tears away with light touches of his lips.  
  
"Why don't I go get us some hot chocolate to help us relax a little?" Yami suggested. At Yugi's nod Yami made to remove the smaller from his lap but before he could Yugi leaned forward just slightly and placed a light, feather-soft kiss to Yami's lips and pulled away to whisper a quiet thank you to his slightly different look-a-like.  
  
Yami was surprised but nodded and hugged Yugi closer to him for a brief second before putting Yugi back down on the bed and pulled his pants back on. He turned around and wrapped the blanket around Yugi further to keep him warm from the cold temperatures outside before turning and heading downstairs.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of cocoa. Yugi easily noticed the small marshmallows floating in his mug and he smiled a thank you at Yami before testing the hot drink and found it to be the perfect temperature to drink right off the bat, just the way Yugi liked it.  
  
While Yami watched Yugi he felt bad about making him feel the way he did but he didn't want Yugi forcing himself to go through with it just to prove that he wasn't a child. He looked up at Yugi and told him seriously, but not so much that he sounded angry, "I never wanted you to feel the way you did and making you feel like you needed to do something like that just to prove something or another to your friends."  
  
Yugi nodded his understanding and promised he would never do something like that ever again.  
  
Yami smiled. He pondered over another question he wanted to ask and nodded to himself. "Yugi, is what you did mean you were ready to be with me again or was it still all part of what you were to trying to prove?"  
  
Yugi thought for a minute and was just about to answer when the telephone rang and Yami went to answer it.  
  
Yami came back a minute later. "That was Malik. He said we need to go over and see what was up with our monsters because they're in a big argument over something and it was pretty tense."  
  
Yugi frowned but nodded nonetheless. 'Maybe I can tell Yami when this is over with.'  
  
Yugi and Yami got dressed in clean clothing and ran down the street towards Malik and Ryou's place as fast as they could.  
  
When they got there Celtic was just trying to leave the house with an angry Dark Magician telling him to run like he always had been and that he didn't care.  
  
Yugi ran up to Celtic and told him to stop and he did so and watched as Yugi walked over and hugged him close. "Is everything okay with you and Dark Magician? I'd hate it when people fight." Celtic shook his head. "No, but it's nothing really important and you shouldn't be worrying over it, Master Yugi."  
  
Dark Magician growled. 'It IS a big deal because I'll never understand that baka guardian. He'll only ever open up to Little Master Yugi and has a grudge against every other thing in this world, even when they're trying to get close to him and be his friend too.' He thought angrily. But inside his heart was breaking apart knowing he could never have Celtic no matter how much he was falling for the elfin warrior.  
  
Unknown to them three figures were lurking in the shadows watching them closely, all three looked the same except for one small difference and all three with evil smirks placed on the lips. All with white hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
One with a scar going down his right cheek turned to the other two. "Our master with be very pleased once we get Yugi Motou in our claws."  
  
The second, one with two scars over his left eye, but not so much that it would be blinded, nodded and glance over to the two embracing. "This will be fun to break apart those lovers again."  
  
The third, one without any blemishes on his face, held his hands up and replayed a scene all three of them remembered very well and very proud of it.  
  
**"Yugi!" Yami called after him and for towards him as he saw the three Blue Lightening attacks coming for him once more.  
  
Yugi looked up and didn't have time to even take in a breath in or even blink as the blue light washed over him in pain and agony. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt in his life. Worse than when Seto raped him and told him terrible things about Yami not wanting him. Worse than when Yami had slapped him. Even more worse than when Seto had threatened to kill Yami.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, come back!" Yami cried out when the attacks made him disappear from view before blacking out completely.**  
  
"Yes, this is going to be a lot of fun to mess with them. We get to mess with their relationship again and we get to make sure they stay apart this time so our master will be pleased with us for bringing back Yugi Motou's true lover."  
  
The other two chuckled with the third and held up their hands and brought forth their power.  
  
Back over at the crowd a blue mist surrounded Celtic and Yugi. Yami yells for them to look out. Before he can get over to them though Yugi and Celtic start to fade from their view.  
  
Tears flow down Yugi's eyes but they have a faraway look to them.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Seto's dragons are right; Yami doesn't care for me anymore. He probably never did. Why does he keep me around if I'm just to be a burden to him and in the way? I've been waiting for him but he's always too tired to talk to me when he comes back.'  
  
The salty water of tears splashed to the ground as he thought more and more about Yami.  
  
'I just want to die. That way I won't be a burden to Yami anymore. or anyone else in the palace who deserves to be happy.'  
  
At that last thought a blue mist surrounded his body and he was transported to the Shadow Realm.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Just before he faded out completely he wakes up to Yami's cries and he lets the tears fall freely now.  
  
"Yami! Yami please save me, I'm scared!" Yugi thought as his last vision to the past reminded him he was going someplace where he might never come back. Reminded him of how he was murdered by the three most ruthless and dangerous dragons in the whole of Duel Monsters.  
  
He then disappeared. Yami stops as tears of his terrible pain at having unable to save Yugi for the second time in his life. Out of habit he looks up to the stars and curses his old priest loudly in his native tongue.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
So what did you think? What do you think is going to happen to Yugi? And who are those three in the shadows? Ok, never mind that's a stupid question because I'm sure you already know if you've read Lover's Duel. Then you'd be an expert at who it is since Yugi encountered them several times and experiences are bad. Anyways, I love suggestions for future chapters (hint, hint) they make me right faster just as much as reviews do so feel free to give me any suggestions for future chappies. 


	6. Unexpected Way of Escape

Yugi awoke with a large headache and the sounds of someone or thing beating against a wall with chains rattling somewhere to his left. He opened his large violet eyes and looked around.  
  
He was lying on his back on a stone table looking up at the ceiling with cuffs to keep him from sitting up on his hands and feet. There was a door on his right and nothing else he could see in his darkness. He groaned as his headache pulsed through his head and whatever that was off to his left wasn't helping any.  
  
"Yugi?" A familiar voice called to him and the chain rattling and scuffling stopped.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked back, opening his eyes once more and looking off to his left. He saw a human formed shadow and slight glinting of blood reflected from the small dull light above the door.  
  
"Celtic? Is that you?" He asked as he recognized the crossed-sword shirt Celtic had been looking at earlier that day; or was it yesterday. Yugi wasn't sure what time of day it was or even how long he'd been out.  
  
"Yes, Master Yugi. It's me. Are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern edging around his voice.  
  
"I'm fine I guess. I feel a little sick and I have a headache too. What happened?"  
  
"We were in the Shadow Realm a while ago, not sure how long, but it was a long time. You were starting to look a little pale in the face that was much too pale to be healthy so this guy with blue eyes and white hair came and took you here. Not long after two other guys that looked almost exactly like him came out. One with a scar down his right cheek and the other had two scars running down his left eye."  
  
"Celtic, I'm scared. Why is this happening? And what's the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked as he pushed tears away from his eyes to keep them from falling.  
  
"The Shadow Realm is a dark and terrible place. It's where Duel Monsters like me and Dark Magician stay when they aren't in battle and aren't in a physical form like I am. To those who aren't used to it and aren't strong enough to handle the strain of being within it can die from it." Celtic explained.  
  
Both looked up as the door suddenly opened and closed. Two of the three boys that Celtic told him about were standing there, the one without any scars and the one with two scars running over his eye; both were smirking.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." The one without any scars stated with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Couldn't have been better timing either. Three was just about to tell our master about our guests and what we did for him. Didn't expect to get greeny over there." He smirked as he glared at Celtic on the far wall.  
  
The other just nodded before looking up. "I think we should prepare our gift for our master. Three and him should be down here any minute."  
  
The other nodded as well and the two made their way to Yugi who, in turn, was struggling and ignoring the painful headache coursing through him as he tried to get away from the two.  
  
The one with the scars smiled down at him. "Oh don't worry little one. We're the least of your worries. Your main worry is our master. He's going to have so much fun with you." He smiled once more as his hands reached for Yugi's shirt and used his claws that had grown from his fingernails to cut it open as the other started with Yugi's shoes.  
  
The two suddenly stopped as the door burst open and the third look boy with a scar running down his cheek stumbled in. He tried running over to them as he heaved for breath but he tripped over his feet and fell face first on the stone hard floor.  
  
"Three, you idiot! What are you doing? And where's our master?" The one without scars yelled at the one called Three."  
  
"S-sorry, One. Master's on his way n-now." The third stuttered as he tried lifting himself off the floor only to fall back down again as he was trampled over by someone who just entered.  
  
Yugi averted his eyes to the one on the ground to the one standing on him and gasped. Standing there was Seto with a panicked look on his face.  
  
"What are you three doing? One, you better explain what's going on. Why are you doing this to Yugi? He's my friend for Kami's sake!"  
  
"But Master Seto, this is the gift Three told you about. Or at least the one he was suppose to tell you about." One explained as he glared at Three who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"That's why I ran down here as soon as I got dressed!" Seto yelled out. He turned to Yugi sadly before looking up at the Celtic Guardian. He could easily tell the monster didn't like him already just because of his dragons. He walked over to Yugi and started to unlatch his friend from the table and helped him sit up, taking him in a hug as soon as he did.  
  
"Seto? Who are they? Why did you do this?" Yugi asked as he hugged Seto back, tears flowing from his eyes. He knew he was safe if those three listened to Seto and Seto was his friend.  
  
"These are my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. They came to life just like your Celtic and Dark Magician did." Seto explained.  
  
"How did you know about.?" Yugi started.  
  
"My dragons told me when they brought him in. Plus it was pretty obvious when he kept calling for his 'Master Yugi' to wake up." Seto chuckled.  
  
"Seto.?"  
  
Noticing his friend's hesitation to ask, Seto took him into his arms once more and hugged him tightly. "Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Your dragons said they were doing all this for you. Why would you want them to do this for me?" Yugi asked as he wiped his tears against the CEO's shirt.  
  
"I didn't want this, Yugi. It has something to do with my past life."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he pulled away. "You remember it?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I remembered when I saw my dragons. Why, don't you remember it?" Seto questioned perplexed that Yugi didn't remember it by now.  
  
"I." Yugi stopped. 'I don't know if I should tell him about those weird things I see sometimes without telling Yami first. He does have the right to know after all.' Yugi thought.  
  
"Yugi?" Seto asked when he realized his multi-colored friend wasn't going to finish his answer.  
  
"Never mind, Seto. I can't tell you yet. I want to tell Yami first. It just wouldn't seem right if I didn't."  
  
Seto's eyes softened as he looked into Yugi's own soft amethyst eyes. "I understand Yugi. You don't have to worry. When you're ready to tell me I'll be right here."  
  
"Then I don't think I'll be coming to see you for a while." Yugi stated quickly as he looked around. "It's way too scary down here for me."  
  
Seto laughed. "I meant I'd be where you can find me."  
  
"I know what you meant.um Seto?" Yugi asked as he looked into the CEO's blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Can I go home now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Of course you can Yugi." Seto smiled slightly. He turned back to the three dragons behind him, Three finally having gotten up. "I don't want you three to ever do this to Yugi or anybody else who you remember from your past. It that understood?" He ordered. "They're my friends and I won't have them treated as anything less than that."  
  
"Yes Master Seto." Two and Three said at the same time.  
  
Blue eyes turned to the third dragon who stayed quiet. "One." He said sternly.  
  
The dragon's own blue eyes turned to Yugi's frightened violet ones and smirked to himself as he found the boy to be rather tense under his stare. He stared for a while at the boy hungrily before turning his gaze back to his master. "Yes Master Seto. This will never happen again."  
  
Yugi gulped and turned back to Seto when he started talking again.  
  
"Now I'm going to take Yugi home and explain this and you three are coming with me because I know for a fact that Yami won't believe me since he still remembers the past and what I did in my past life just as well as you three do." He turned to Yugi and picked him up in his arms and carried him out the door, stopping right in front of it.  
  
"And release Celtic as well. He is Yugi's monster after all."  
  
The three dragons quickly moved towards the monster on the far wall, the third with a scar running down his cheek stumbling and ended up falling on his face once more.  
  
While they unlocked Celtic's bindings Yugi looked at Seto. "Are you just going to call them numbers or do they have names?"  
  
Seto looked at him and gave him a rare smile. "No Yugi. I only call them by their numbers if I'm really mad at them. They do have names, which I call them sometimes. The leader of them is the one without any scars on his face; he's Shidosha or One. The second isn't all up for fighting and has a pretty good attitude half the time but other times you can't be near him he gets so angry. He's the one with the two scars running down his left eye; he's Kibun or Two. The third is the clumsy one with the scar running down his cheek. He can barely walk anywhere without landing on his face most of the time; he's Bukiyo or Three."  
  
Yugi nodded and closed his eyes while they waited for Celtic and the three dragons to join them at the door before walking up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
Yami paced around the room thinking about Yugi and all the possible reasons of what could happened.  
  
"Maybe he went to the Shadow Realm." Dark Magician finally suggested to Yami.  
  
The once Pharaoh looked up at his monster and friend. "Who would want him to go there?"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Yami watched Ryou as he walked out of the room to get the door before pacing around once more.  
  
"Yami, I think you want to come here!" Ryou called from the front door.  
  
The King of Games walked out of the room and gasped before his crimson eyes hardened and he visibly tensed at who was there.  
  
"What are you doing here and what are you doing with Yugi?" Yami growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"There's been a misunderstanding I'm afraid." Seto explained. "Yugi fell asleep on the way here though. Maybe we could get him comfortable before I do explain though."  
  
"Fine." Yami walked over and held out his arms. "I'll bring him up to the bedroom and you can go in the living room."  
  
Seto nodded and placed the sleeping teen into the waiting arms of his other half. Yami disappeared to the second floor as he walked into the living room with his three dragons and Celtic following behind him.  
  
Once Yami returned he scowled and his eyes kept darting to the stairs to see if Yugi were coming down them as Seto explained everything that happened.  
  
When Seto was done he introduced the three dragons to him and told them how they showed up the other day. That explanation was interrupted though when Yami suddenly jumped up and ran up the stairs, claiming he heard something.  
  
Yami opened the door quietly, in case Yugi was actually still asleep and hadn't called out, and looked in the room. He smiled slightly when he saw Yugi look over at him and beckoned him over quickly to sit on the bed.  
  
The ex-Pharaoh sat down beside the innocent one and wrapped his arms around him when Yugi moved to sit in his lap.  
  
"Little One, did you call?" Yami asked as one hand held tightly around Yugi's slim waist while the other ran its fingers through the boy's soft hair.  
  
Yugi nodded and rested his head against Yami's chest to listen to the heartbeat there. "I did." Yugi finally answered vocally after a minute of more silence between the two. "I woke up and no one was here. I recognized the room as Ryou and Marik's guest room though and hoped you'd be here too since Malik and Bakura are here still." Crimson eyes widened but before he had a chance to ask Yugi why he wanted him rather than his two best friends he started talking again. "Did Celtic and Dark Magician start fighting again when we got here?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Seto started explaining what happened after we put you up here; although they aren't talking to each other either. They sat as far away from each other as possible; at least Celtic did from Dark Magician, but mine was just trying to get closer to him still."  
  
"We should be getting home. My grandpa may have called and, considering the time," he added looking at the clock reading 9.57 in bright red numbers, "he's going to wonder why I haven't back yet. I wouldn't want to worry him and I still don't really know how exactly I'm going to explain you and the other two."  
  
Yami nodded and stood, holding Yugi in his arms so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "No we wouldn't want to do something like that. If your still tired you can go to sleep if you want."  
  
Yugi yawned and snuggled up closer as Yami stepped out to the cool night air after he had beckoned the two monsters to come.  
  
"Are you cold?" Yami asked and held Yugi to him tightly.  
  
"A little, but I'll make it." Yugi shivered and tried to get deeper into the warmth of Yami's arms.  
  
After a few minutes Yami could feel goose bumps forming on the boy's skin and set him down on his feet. He took his jacked off and helped Yugi into it, chuckling a little bit at how the sleeves were a little long and hid the smaller boy's hands completely. He picked him back up and held him to him once more as they continued back to the game shop.  
  
**  
  
At arriving back home Yami covered Yugi in his blankets after putting him to bed; Yugi having fallen asleep on the way after Yami had given him his jacket.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'll go check the messages for you." Yami whispered before turning to go back downstairs.  
  
He returned ten minutes later to find Yugi was sitting up and looking at him confused.  
  
"What took so long? There isn't usually that many messages." He asked.  
  
Yami blushed but ignored it as he sat down beside the bed and played with Yugi's hair after he laid his head on his pillow once more. "I couldn't figure out how to work it. But there was a message. That's all I could figure out because the screen said '1 message(s)'. I didn't want to mess with it though."  
  
"Thanks, I show you how to work it and a few other things tomorrow. I'll check the message tomorrow and just tell him I went to bed early."  
  
After a few more minutes of silence both boys fell into a comfortable sleep, lulled by the other's soft, evened out breathing of relaxation.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
sorry that seemed to take longer than I usually take to get a chapter out. Stuff's been happening but it's over (for now). Anyways, you know what to do when you're done. Review, review, review. You know I luv 'em. And ideas too (hint*hint) I luv it when people send me ideas. 


	7. One More Down

In the morning Yami woke up feeling cold. He opened one crimson eye and then the other to find Yugi was no longer with him. He looked up the door creaked open to see him walking in with a tray.  
  
"Oh good, you're up. I made us some breakfast and I checked that message you told me about last night. It was my grandpa and I already called him back and told him I went to sleep early."  
  
Yami nodded and moved over so Yugi could sit down and place the tray of food between them. They both ate silently before Yugi got up and took the tray back downstairs.  
  
Yami decided to take a shower and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes of looking at the three different knobs he got frustrated and walked back into Yugi's room. He looked around and saw Yugi sitting at his desk in the corner with papers and a few books spread around him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yugi mumbled without looking up and quickly writing something down on one of the papers in front of him.  
  
"How do you work the shower? There's too many knobs." Yami asked.  
  
Yugi stopped writing and looked up to see Yami's embarrassed face. He suppressed a giggle as he stood up and motioned for Yami to follow.  
  
They stepped into the bathroom and Yugi pointed to the smallest knob. "You pull this out if you want to take a shower and if you want to take a bath you leave it and put the plug into the drain." He pointed to the two knobs a little higher and bigger than the first. "The on the left is for hot water and the one on the right is for cold water. You can adjust them until you get a temperature you like." He explained.  
  
Yami listened carefully told him and nodded. "I think I got it now."  
  
Yugi smiled at him. "Ok then. I'll be in my room if you need anything else. Oh," he pointed to the shelf on the wall. "The bottle with the blue cap is shampoo and the one with the pink cap is conditioner and there's soap in that green box." Then he pointed to the rack next to the shower. "And you can use the white towel to dry off."  
  
"Ok, thanks Yugi. Um. where's Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian?" He asked.  
  
"They're downstairs watching a movie I think. Maybe we can watch one later if you want. But not too late because I have school tomorrow and I'm going to finish my homework before we do okay?"  
  
Yami nodded and watched as Yugi turned around and closed the door behind him. He then stripped down and stepped into the bathtub. He pulled the small plug up and played with the knobs and after being nearly burned twice and frozen three times from the water he finally got a temperature he liked and soaked under the spray for a while.  
  
He turned around and took down the two bottles and the small box from the shelf and opened the one with the blue cap. He poured some of the shampoo into his hand and then opened the other bottle and poured conditioner into his hand. He mixed them together as he massaged his head.  
  
After rinsing the soap out he put the two bottle back up and opened the green box. He lathered the soap into a washcloth and washed himself off afterwards.  
  
He turned the water off and unhooked the white towel from the hook it was hanging off of. He dried himself off and tied the towel around his waste before opening the bathroom door and walked back to Yugi's room.  
  
**  
  
Yugi turned around at hearing his door open and gasped at what he saw.  
  
'Wow!' Just staring at his taller and darker look-a-like made his pants tighten and he quickly turned back around before he was caught staring. 'He looks so hot like that.'  
  
He hastily finished writing the last bit of the answer to the question he was answering before he closed his book shut and stood up. Without looking at Yami he announced he was going to take a shower too and left with a pair of fresh clothes.  
  
Yugi immediately turned the shower on as cold as it would go and pulled the small knob up. He stepped under the spray under and willed his half hard erection to go away.  
  
After it painfully disappeared Yugi stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with his cream colored towel. He dressed in his new clothes and walked back to his room, hoping and praying that while he was in the bathroom taking care of his problem Yami had gotten dressed.  
  
His prayers were answered as he looked in and Yami was just finishing pulling a shirt over his head and fixing his hair so it wasn't flat.  
  
"Done already?" He asked after turning around to look at him.  
  
Yugi just nodded, not trusting his voice just yet, and walked back to his desk to cram all his books and homework into his backpack.  
  
**  
  
"Why are you always such an ass towards everyone except Master Yugi!" Dark Magician practically screamed out, forcing his tears to stay away so he wouldn't give the other monster the wrong impression on anything. He hated fighting with his secret love but sometimes he was just too stubborn to not yell at him.  
  
"Why do you care!" Celtic yelled back as he finished pulling his shoes back on and headed for the door.  
  
"Because I do! And where are you going!"  
  
"Will you just butt out of my life! I don't care about anyone or thing except myself and my master Yugi meaning I don't care about you!" Celtic yelled back before slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
The mage stood staring at the door, Celtic's last words echoing through his mind.  
  
'I don't care about you!' He said. The magician fell to his knees once they became too week to hold him up and let the tears come, not caring if the swordsman came back and saw him as a weakling anymore.  
  
'He'll never love me then. I'll never know what Master Yami and Yugi had or may have right now. I'm not meant to have anybody to care for me.' He thought sadly.  
  
'I'm supposed to be all alone. Celtic will never be mine.' The mage cried.  
  
He was startled out of his depressing thoughts when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. He looked behind him and into the innocent, violet eyes of his smaller master.  
  
"Is everything ok?" He asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
The mage nodded slightly before turning around and hugged the boy back.  
  
** Celtic stood outside the game shop, allowing himself to cool off before going back inside. Part of him was glad the mage hadn't stormed after him but the other half wished he had.  
  
'Why am I so drawn to him? I love my master but I can't stop thinking about that damned magician.' He growled silently.  
  
"You two get in another argument." It was a statement, not a question, from about the warrior's head.  
  
He looked up and found himself to be looking into two different brown eyes, one slightly darker than the other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Celtic growled.  
  
The magic card flew down from the roof and settled itself next to the elfin warrior and shrugged. "I needed to stretch my wings. They were getting a bit cramped."  
  
"What if someone saw you?" He asked, not sure why he was caring or not. 'I think Master Yugi is rubbing off on me some.' He thought.  
  
"They wouldn't. I'm very careful. I've already done it a few times anyways." She answered. "So what were you two fighting about this time?"  
  
"None of your business." He quickly answered angrily.  
  
"Touchy. Well if you're not going to tell me then I'll go ask Dark then." She made to go into the game shop.  
  
"He was trying to have a conversation with me alright?" He answered.  
  
She smirked and turned back to him. Her wings folded around herself and a minute later that unfolded and disappeared behind her back, now in the same form as Celtic.  
  
"How'd that get into an argument?"  
  
"I didn't want to talk to him." Celtic shrugged, starting to walk away.  
  
"You know, somehow this reminds me of something I heard Master Ryou talk about while he was reading a book for school a while back. It was 'opposites attract' or something like that. If I didn't know any better I'd say that that saying is very true. Take my masters, light and dark just like your master and Yami as well as Malik and Marik."  
  
"Why are you telling me this exactly?" Celtic questioned as he turned back around to face her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Can't you figure it out? You're always acting like you know everything that's going on around you."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do too and you know it. But you know something, you're wrong. Or else you would know that you're hurting you very own master, the one you claim to love and would never do anything to hurt him, just by fighting with Dark Magician." She unfolded her wings once more and transformed back to her original self and took flight.  
  
Celtic was unable to say anything back because he didn't know what to say and if he did she wouldn't be able to hear it. He ran back over to the door and looked inside through the window beside it.  
  
Inside were Yugi and Dark Magician holding each other closely. Dark Magician was crying into Yugi's now tear-soaked shirt and wasn't showing any signs of letting up anytime soon. Yugi was trying to comfort the mage and was petting his hair back in a way to soothe him.  
  
He couldn't hear if they were talking or not but he was sure it was about him and it wasn't saying how nice or strong or anything like that he was. He was sure Dark was telling his Master Yugi what happened.  
  
'But he was yelling just as much as I was, why is he crying over it? It's not like I said anything mean to hurt him or anything did I?' He tried to think back to their fight but instead was plagued with what Change of Heart had told him about opposites attracting each other. 'Damned magic monsters. They always find a way to make you feel guilty about something.' He grumbled.  
  
He turned around and started walking down the street, not sure of where he was going to go.  
  
**  
  
Yugi finally calmed the crying mage down enough to talk to him. He waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts and have his breathing at least come to something resembling normal once more.  
  
Slowly the magician pulled himself from Yugi and looked into his eyes, nodding slightly to show he was ready to talk.  
  
"So what happened?" Yugi asked, giving the mage somewhere to start without having to think much.  
  
"We were watching a movie and after it ended I asked him what he thought. A little after we started yelling and he said stuff like 'why do you care' and I'm not even sure how it got there to begin with. Before he left he said he didn't care about anybody but himself and you and that it was always going to be that which meant no matter how I tried it was always going to be that way." He explained, not wanting to stop so was thankful when Yugi didn't interrupt.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Dark looked up with sad eyes and nodded. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No," Yugi shook his head. "Not really. It's just that people don't usually break down like you did when someone says they don't care about them."  
  
The mage blushed and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry he has to act like that towards you. I wish he wouldn't be like that towards people but that's just how he is I guess."  
  
"Does it hurt you to see him like that?" The mage asked looking back towards him, neither of the two noticed that the door had opened and the topic of their conversation had stepped back into the room to listen quietly.  
  
"Yeah it does. I don't like it when people fight or act like that. I get enough trouble from people at school to know that much. To have to deal with somebody like that here and somebody who's supposed to mean something to me hurts like no end."  
  
** Celtic stopped midway to where the Change of Heart and Witty Phantom were staying. He wanted to ask that magic card what she meant by what she said earlier with more detail but also because of what she said it made him want to turn back and apologize to the mage for some reason. The will to turn back became to strong for him and he turned around and ran back towards the game shop.  
  
He stepped into the house quietly just as Dark asked his young master if it hurt him to see him like that. He didn't say anything since they hadn't notice him by the door yet, intent on wanting to hear what Yugi said to see if the Change of Heart was right.  
  
At Yugi's answer Celtic's eyes widened. 'She was right then. But does that make her right about everything? Probably, as much as I hate to admit it she an be pretty wise she can be.'  
  
He turned his attention back to the conversation and cursed himself for not listening more intently.  
  
"So when did you start to like him?" Yugi asked the mage.  
  
Celtic's eyes widened. He quickly stepped forward and scooped his little master in his arms and deposited him on the bottom step of the stairs, pushing slightly enough to get the hint that he wanted to be alone with the magician.  
  
Once Yugi left he hardened his eyes and turned back around to look at Dark who was cowering away from him by the couch.  
  
"So you like me? That's why you kept bugging me about everything." He stated, smirking inwardly. 'Time to test Heart's theory of 'opposites attracting'.'  
  
Dark nodded and tried to get farther from the swordsman without falling completely off the couch.  
  
"How long?" He questioned, stepping closer.  
  
"A while."  
  
"How long?" He asked louder.  
  
"Since we were in the Shadow Realm. I didn't say anything about it because I knew you'd never return my feelings even if you didn't love your master." Dark cried out, trying his hardest not to raise his voice and cry like he had before in Yugi's arms only a minute ago.  
  
He made it to look like he was going to burst with fury as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed the front of the mage's shirt and watched as the mage clenched his eyes tightly, obviously expecting to be hurt and not caring.  
  
His smirk became visible as he slowly, ever slowly, closed the distance between the lips.  
  
The mage's eyes opened wide for a second before they easily slipped closed once more, enjoying the warmth of the elfin warrior's soft lips against his own.  
  
After a minute they broke apart and Celtic watched Dark's reaction closely. He was satisfied with the result and let go of the shirt and used one hand to caress the mage's cheek while the other snaked around his waist to hold him closer.  
  
"And how much did you like that?" Celtic asked quietly, his voice having softened as well as his eyes.  
  
Dark's own blue eyes opened and smiled at the other monster. "Very much so. but."  
  
Celtic was taken aback. "But what?"  
  
"If you don't mean this please don't do this."  
  
"I mean it, everything is what I feel about you."  
  
"What about Ma-Yugi?" Dark questioned, holding himself from saying master since Celtic got all the more angry when he called Yugi that while they were fighting.  
  
Celtic chuckled. "What ever happened to 'master' when saying Yugi's name?"  
  
"You didn't like it when I called him that earlier." Dark stated.  
  
"You can call him that on two conditions."  
  
Dark took in a deep breath before asking what the conditions were.  
  
"One is that I get to call Yami master as well and the other is if you kiss me again." Celtic answered.  
  
Dark smiled and happily obliged, closing the distance between the lips once more and giving everything he could into it. When he pulled back he gave one more kiss on the elf's cheek. "I'd love it if you would call Master Yami your master as well."  
  
"Good because I was going to start calling him that anyway." Celtic smiled, a real smile.  
  
"Celtic?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you, but what changed your mind?"  
  
"You could say a little birdie with magic gave me some help today."  
  
Dark happily accepted that answer and snuggled up against Celtic's chest as they both settled easily onto the couch.  
  
**  
  
'That's three couples down. All that's left is for Yugi to start liking me now. but I'm beginning to have my doubts that he'll never love me again. And if that's true than I'll go back to the puzzle. Please Yugi, please come back to my arms.' Yami thought sadly as he watched the two on the couch next to Yugi on the stairs.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
That's another chappy down. Go me! You probably already know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say it anyway just for the heck of it. Please review because you know I love em and they help me write faster. And please send in your suggestions because I love em just as much as reviews. And if you give me both they make me write even faster. 


	8. Truth Comes Out

Yugi and Yami were alone in the house/ game shop. Celtic and Dark had gone out to spend the day together leaving them there. Celtic had told Yami that it would be better if they were alone anyway because that way Yugi would become more comfortable around him rather than him and Dark all the time.  
  
Yugi walked down the stairs and smiled at Yami cheerfully. "Hi Yami. I was going to go pick up a few things for Grandpa that just came in today for the store. I'll be back in a little while, is that ok?"  
  
Yami smiled back, but his was more forced. "Of course, do you want me to help?"  
  
"Thanks, but I got it. Besides, I need someone to watch the store for me in case anybody comes in. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, little one. Be careful."  
  
Yugi nodded and headed out the door. 'And everyone says I'm bad at lying because I'm so innocent. Yami believed me, or at least acted like he did. Now to go pick up a present and answer his question I didn't get to answer before."  
  
Flashback  
  
Yami smiled. He pondered over another question he wanted to ask and nodded to himself. "Yugi, is what you did mean you were ready to be with me again or was it still all part of what you were to trying to prove?"  
  
Yugi thought for a minute and was just about to answer when the telephone rang and Yami went to answer it.  
  
Yami came back a minute later. "That was Malik. He said we need to go over and see what was up with our monsters because they're in a big argument over something and it was pretty tense."  
  
Yugi frowned but nodded nonetheless. 'Maybe I can tell Yami when this is over with.'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'I'm going to tell him today. It feels so lonely with Bakura and Ryou together and Malik and Marik too. Even Celtic and Dark got together before we did. I must be so selfish to be the only one to push away the one who loves me.' Yugi thought sadly.  
  
Before he could carry on any further with his thoughts he bumped into someone and fell on the ground.  
  
'Ouch!' Yugi screamed, not wanting to draw attention by yelling out loud. 'That's going to be a bruise tomorrow; I just know it.' "I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Yugi apologized as he looked up but froze when he saw who it was and easily recognized him.  
  
"Isn't that a surprise to be bumping into you, Yugi?" The chuckling voice spoke back.  
  
"Shidosha?" Yugi asked as he accepted the hand offered to help him up.  
  
"You remembered? That's surprising. I didn't think you would after what me and my comrades did to you." He waved a hand behind him to reveal Kibun and Bukiyo as well.  
  
"You guys are friends of Seto's, of course I'd remember you because Seto's my friend too." Yugi smiled, but ended up blushing when Shidosha reached behind him and brushed off the dust.  
  
The leader dragon chuckled when he saw this and took the boy's hand once more. "It's a coincidence after all. You were just the person I was looking for. I wanted to apologize for we did to you. It was a big misunderstanding on our part."  
  
'These guys are really nice once you get to know them. It's kind of weird how they used to be my enemies.' Yugi thought. "It's no problem, don't worry about."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something though. It's kind of personal so would you mind following me to a more secluded area. There's an alleyway just around the corner if you don't mind?"  
  
'It wouldn't hurt. After all they are very nice once you get to know them just like I said only a minute earlier.' Yugi smiled. "Of course I'll go. I don't mind if you really don't want to say it in the open."  
  
Shidosha led Yugi around the corner, nodding to the other two as he past them to make sure Yugi didn't try to escape once they got there.  
  
Yugi shivered as he stepped into the dark shade of the small alley. Looking around for a second he jumped when he saw a rat's skeleton right by his feet and ended up grabbing onto Shidosha's shirt. After a minute he looked up and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. I just."  
  
"It's alright, little Yugi. I understand." Shidosha waved the apology off.  
  
Yugi shivered at being called 'little Yugi'. 'Only Yami's allowed to call me that. He makes it sound like a compliment and it comforts me because he feels he has to protect me. Shidosha just makes it feel like I'm small and weak.' "So what did you want to say?" Yugi asked with an air of curiosity surrounding him.  
  
Shidosha laughed lightly, a rich and deep sound. "Actually, little Yugi, I'm glad we made the mistake. It gave me the chance to get to know the real you now rather than the one my master always had me see in the past."  
  
"Like in the game room when I was scared and after you killed Celtic?" Yugi interrupted.  
  
Shidosha nodded. "That's right. Do you remember much of that past?"  
  
"Not really. Mostly just bits and pieces here and there."  
  
The dragon nodded and kneeled down next to Yugi so his face was even with the others. "The reason I told you that, little Yugi, was because I want something you have. Something that Yami took once from you after capturing your heart. Now I want the same."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. 'What did Yami take from me that Shidosha would want?'  
  
"Your innocence is very appealing to me, little Yugi. I'll make you a deal since Yami seems to be winning your heart for a second time. We, Kibun, Bukiyo, and I, will promise to leave Yami alone if you'll be mine for as long as I wish."  
  
Yugi jumped back, hearing the crunch of the small bones of the rat he saw before under his foot. He didn't care since there was something a lot worse to be scared of right in front of him.  
  
His hand lifted up to hold the chain around his neck that was holding the Millennium Puzzle. He remembered that he had wanted to wear it since it made him seem warm all around like Yami's arms were actually wrapped around him. 'I wish Yami were here. He'll make me safe just like he promised.' Yugi clenched his eyes shut, forcing the tears to stay back, as he held on tightly to the chain and the puzzle.  
  
**  
  
"Have a nice day." Yami commented as the customer left the store. 'I hope Yugi will be back soon. I miss him and it's only been 20 minutes since he left. I wonder how much longer until he comes back.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly a cold rush of fear ripped through his being and mind. 'I wish Yami were here.' A voice cried out sacredly. 'He'll make me safe just like he promised.'  
  
Yami jumped up. "Yugi." He whispered. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew Yugi wore the puzzle today and that made it so he could hear the other's thoughts if he was thinking about it hard enough. /Yugi? Are you okay, what happened?/ He asked in a rush, hoping he wouldn't startle the other boy by hearing his words in his head.  
  
//Yami? Help! I need you!//  
  
/Where are you? I'll help you./  
  
//Yami, help! Please, he's kissing me and I'm up against a wall!//  
  
Yami froze. 'He's kissing' kept repeating over in his mind as he could hear the tears and terror ripping through him from Yugi. 'How dare they treat my little Yugi like that.' /I'm coming, Yugi. Please just hold on./  
  
The ex-Pharaoh grabbed a jacked and a blanket for Yugi in case his clothes were torn when he got there. He ran out the door and down the street in the direction Yugi went, checking every so often to try and sense where Yugi was before running off again.  
  
**  
  
Shidosha had already thrown Yugi's jacket to the ground as he continued to kiss him, wanting more as he shoved his tongue mercilessly into the other boy's mouth. 'Tastes delicious, just like I knew he would.'  
  
Yugi whimpered, too scared to do anything else. 'I want Yami! This isn't what I want. I was going to tell Yami and he would do this. Shidosha isn't who I want!'  
  
"Shidosha! Release Yugi at once!" A deep voice growled from behind them.  
  
The leader dragon stepped back from the wall and dropped Yugi to the ground, smirking once he heard the thud. "Yami, how good of you to come. You'll be excited to know that little Yugi has grown up and has had his first kiss. Quite a natural I'd say." He told the boy, no longer seeing the need to wear his mask.  
  
Yami smirked. 'I'll let him think what he wants, but it doesn't mean it's the truth. I gave Yugi his first kiss yesterday.'  
  
"Just what I'd thought: you're speechless." Shidosha laughed. "That's not surprising at all."  
  
"Yami, it hurts." Yugi whined from behind the dragon.  
  
Yami's eyes softened as they turned to look at the huddled form of Yugi on the ground. "Don't worry, little Yugi. I'll get you out of here soon and make it go away. I promise." His eyes hardened once more as they turned to look at Shidosha. "It seems you two companions aren't all that loyal to you. They ran off as soon as they saw me coming."  
  
The dragon closed his eyes to show he wasn't threatened by his presence like the other two. "I don't need those dimwits." The next thing Shidosha knew he was thrown into the sidewall of the alley and his cheek was throbbing madly for pain.  
  
"Next time you should remember to never take your eyes off an opponent. And this.this is for ever thinking of laying your hands on Yugi like that again." He said in a dangerously calm voice as he raised his fist to hit him again.  
  
Before he could move to hit the dragon once more two soft hands wrapped around his arm.  
  
"I want to go home Yami. I don't want to be here anymore." Yugi whispered, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
Yami's tension slowly went away from the boy's touch before he turned to Yugi and nodded. "Alright, little Yugi. We'll go home now." He turned around and walked over to pick up Yugi's discarded jacket and the blanket he bought. He walked back over and wrapped the blanket around Yugi's shoulders and swung the jacket over his shoulder. Picking Yugi up in his arms he walked away without a second glance at the sneering dragon.  
  
**  
  
Upon arriving home Celtic and Dark rushed over and asked what happened once they saw Yugi. Yami though didn't answer and kept walking to the bathroom.  
  
He sat Yugi down on the counter and removed the blanket and the torn shirt. Looking at his back through the mirror he knew that Yugi's back would be hurting for a few days from being scraped against the rough material of the wall.  
  
Yami took out a washcloth and wet it with warm water. He soothed Yugi and whispered encouragement and caring words into his ear as Yugi clung to him while he washed off the dried blood that had caked over his skin while walking home. Yami bandaged his back up the best he could so the worst of the injuries were covered. He then washed Yugi's face from the dry tears before picking him back up in his arms, Yugi wrapping his legs around his waist while Yami held onto his to avoid unnecessary contact with his back.  
  
He lied Yugi face down on the bed and told him to stay there while he went back to the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a glass of water and something to dull the pain; Yugi took it without complaints.  
  
When Yami was about to leave so Yugi could get some rest, Yugi stopped him by holding onto the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"What's wrong, little Yugi? Does it still hurt?" Yami asked as he turned around and kneeled next to the bed, looking into the sad violet eyes that still held a little of the fear from earlier. 'I'll have to take care of that so his eyes become their normal bright selves again.'  
  
"Stay with me, Yami, please?" He pleaded quietly, not wanting Yami to be out of his sight. 'I didn't get the present but I still promised myself I'd tell him today.' Yugi thought determinedly.  
  
"Of course, little Yugi. I'll stay with you as long as you want." Yami started to get more comfortable on the floor but stopped when he saw Yugi was making more room on the bed for him. "Are you sure, Yugi? You don't mind?"  
  
Yugi shook his head and snuggled closer once Yami had lied down next to him. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes, little Yugi?" Yami smiled at him and wrapped his own arms around Yugi, being careful to avoid his back.  
  
"Do you remember yesterday when you asked me if doing what I did was only part of proving I could be grown up too or if I did want to be with you?" Yugi shivered at remembering what he did almost end up doing if Yami wasn't as wonderful as he was and watched him carefully. 'I know I want to be with him. He cares about me and won't do anything I'm not ready for.' Yami nodded and waited for Yugi to continue. "And then the phone rang and we had to go get Celtic and Dark because they were arguing again so I never got to answer you?" Again Yami nodded. "I wanted to answer your question." He stated hesitantly.  
  
"And what would your answer be, little Yugi? And don't be scared of telling me because I won't ever leave you if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad.' He thought happily. "My answer's yes, I want to be with you too. I want you to call me yours like you did when you first came out of the puzzle. I always want to be with you."  
  
Yami was stunned and was speechless at what he just heard. "My Yugi?" He asked carefully, making sure he heard correctly.  
  
Yugi smiled at the name and nodded. "Yours. All yours. Are you all mine too?" Yugi asked innocently as he nuzzled his face in Yami's chest before looking back into the crimson eyes.  
  
"All yours forever and longer." Yami responded.  
  
This made Yugi giggle and hide his face in Yami's chest. "Thank you for coming. I was so scared. I was going to go get you a gift so I could tell you that I wanted to be with you too, but Shidosha."  
  
Yami stopped him by pressing his finger to Yugi's soft lips. "Don't think about it, lit-my Yugi."  
  
"Okay." Yugi nodded, glad to know he could forget and Yami would take care of him forever now.  
  
"A gift?" Yami asked. "You didn't have to. That must be why I didn't really believe you were going to go get stuff for your grandfather's shop. I could see in your eyes you had a different purpose for wanting to go out alone."  
  
"You could tell. Everyone's right then: I am a terrible liar." Yugi blushed. "But I wanted to get you a gift. I was being selfish before."  
  
"You could never be selfish in my eyes, Yugi, never."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Can I still give you something?"  
  
"If you want." Yami replied, wondering why Yugi was smiling at him the way he was.  
  
Carefully, Yugi pulled himself up and scooted closer to Yami's face. Before he closed the rest of the distance between them he whispered quietly, but just enough so he knew Yami could hear him, "I'm glad it was you who gave me first kiss instead of Shidosha thought he did." He then leaned down and captured Yami's lips with his own.  
  
Yami kissed back, loving the feel of Yugi's soft, velvet lips against his own. 'This is what I missed about you too Yugi. Your caring personality, your love, and your whole being.'  
  
Yugi pulled away too soon for Yami to be able to memorize his mouth once more, but he didn't complain because he knew that he'd have another chance some other day.  
  
'And hopefully Yugi won't be injured so I'll be able to hold him closer."  
  
Before Yugi fell asleep he heard Yami whisper 'My Yugi, my only love' before kissing him on the forehead.  
  
Yami fell asleep soon after.  
  
Little did both the sleeping figures knew was that two other figures just closed the door to the bedroom.  
  
"It's about time they got it together. I was starting to worry since we got together before they did." Dark whispered as they tiptoed back downstairs, both trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"But they're finally happy and that's what matters now. Yugi just needed time to gather all this together and grasp it. I knew they'd be together eventually just like they are now, my mage."  
  
"My elf, you are the only one for me just like I knew all along." Dark smiled as he wrapped his arms around Celtic at the bottom of the stairs and kissed him deeply. "We should start making dinner. It's been a long day and I wouldn't like to make our masters worry about another thing." Celtic nodded and they headed for the kitchen.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Another chappy down Yeah, just like you wonderful readers wanted Yugi and Yami are finally together. But what's up with Shidosha? Either way, you know what to do by clicking on the review button below. They make me write faster. So do all your great suggestions. And both together make me write faster than that. 


	9. Evil Plans

Shortly after the couple fell asleep Yami awoke to the smell of smoke coming from somewhere downstairs. Before he could wonder what it was though a loud beeping sound suddenly came on and he jumped, turning around to look at Yugi who had suddenly sat up.  
  
"Why's the smoke detector going off?" Yugi asked tiredly, making to move from the bed.  
  
"Smoke what?" Yami asked, following him to the door and downstairs.  
  
"A smoke detector." Yugi yawned tiredly. "It goes off when smoke from a fire or steam from hot water reaches it."  
  
They entered the kitchen and Yugi's violet eyes widened as well as Yami's crimson ones at what they saw, Yami trying to stifle laughter at the same time.  
  
Dark Magician was jumping around yelling 'get it off!' and shook his arm around crazily, trying to remove the flames. Celtic was running around after him with a cup of water, sloshing it around instead of making its target so he kept running back to the sink to refill it.  
  
Looking down Yami noticed that Yugi didn't find this as entertaining as he did. He walked calmly over to his mage friend and grabbed his arm that wasn't currently in small flames, dragged him over to the sink, took the cup from Celtic, and splashed cold water on the long sleeve that went past Dark's hands.  
  
"It's a good thing you're an immortal monster or you would've been seriously burned from the way you were flinging your arms around." Yami smirked, almost breaking into a full smile when he saw Dark's embarrassed blush.  
  
Celtic wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort and rubbed soothing circles into his koi's back when the mage hid his face in his chest.  
  
Yugi walked over to Yami and held his arm tightly. "Is he going to be okay now, Yami? Do we need to go to a doctor or anything?"  
  
"No, little Yugi. He'll be all right I assure you. The only thing ruined is his shirt and that can be replaced easily."  
  
Dark turned around with a pout on his face. "And this is my favorite shirt." He whined.  
  
"Don't worry, love. We'll pick you up another one later. I promise." Celtic told him. Dark smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"What were you guys trying to do anyways? It looked like a tornado came through here." Yugi indicated, moving his hand in circles around the kitchen to show it.  
  
"We were trying to make you guys dinner so you could sleep longer. And we figured you didn't want to be woken up since you just got together and wanted to be together for a while longer and all." Celtic explained.  
  
"It didn't go very well as you can see." Dark added.  
  
Yugi sighed as he looked around once more before nodding his head in understanding. He moved to start picking up stuff to clean it up but two pairs of hands stopped him. He looked up into a pair of light blue eyes and auburn brown. He gave the two monsters a questioning look, silently asking what they were doing now.  
  
"It was our mistake, Master Yugi. Let us clean up and you can go rest. I can tell by the way you move as well as everyone else in this room that your back is still bothering you and you didn't sleep for very long I'm afraid." Celtic suggested.  
  
Yugi smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thanks, Dark." He yawned and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Two warm around circled around his waist though and prevented him from hitting the floor. He was lifted off his feet and he snuggled in the warm chest before looking up in the comforting face of Yami.  
  
Yami smiled back at him and carried him back up the stairs. He climbed into the bed after he settled Yugi in and pulled the covers over the both of them.  
  
"You came back to me, my sweet tenshi from the heavens."  
  
Yugi blushed, not used to being called such loving names. He leaned forward, almost in case Yami would push him away, and brushed his lips against the taller's. "Yami, I need to tell you something, and I think you should know." Yugi whispered.  
  
"What is it, my Yugi? You can tell me anything." Yami whispered back, burying his face in Yugi's soft hair and kissing the top of his light's head.  
  
"For a while now, since when I met you, I've been having these strange vision kind of things. They're from the past and both of us are in them, together like we are now. Sometimes they're triggered like when Shidosha and the other two dragons pulled Celtic and me into the Shadow Realm earlier."  
  
Yami nodded and kissed Yugi's forehead. "That's to be expected since you are my past lover. I'm not surprised that the puzzle allowed you to reclaim some of your memories after you solved it. I'm glad you told me though."  
  
"I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?" Yugi yawned once more.  
  
"Of course, my Yugi, whenever you wish." Yami smiled.  
  
Yugi smiled tiredly back and wriggled so he was up against Yami's side. He rested his head on his dark's chest and became bolder after feeling Yami's arms wrap tightly around him as he wrapped his own arms around his other's waist. Soon after both boys were sleeping soundly.  
  
In the morning Yugi woke up with a chill running down his back. He looked over and saw that the window had been opened and the cool morning breeze was running down his back; Yami wasn't in the room.  
  
He stood and closed the window before getting dressed in warmer clothes. "Yami?" He called out as he stuck his head out into the hall. 'I hope the other won't wake up too easily. I'd hate to wake them this early.' He thought, glancing back at his beside clock that blinked 5.45AM.  
  
He walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting any of them to creak and maybe wake one of the occupants still sleeping. He walked into the living room and shook his head and smiled slightly.  
  
Celtic and Dark were curled around each other in a tangled mess, but sleeping peacefully and comfortably it looked. He walked around the couch and turned the TV off. He then took a blanket from the closet and put it over the couple before retreating from the room.  
  
He looked in the game shop to see if Yami was just trying to be alone and then in the kitchen. He held in a breath at what he saw before trying to stifle his giggles.  
  
Yami was sitting at the kitchen table with a cold cup of tea before him. His head was resting on his arm, fast asleep, but his other hand was still stirring the tea absently as if in a trance.  
  
Regaining himself, Yugi walked over and placed a light kiss on Yami's cheek.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes opened slightly and he lifted his head up tiredly. He frowned when he saw that his drink was now ice-cold thanks to the cold from outside. He looked around to Yugi and smiled. "What are you doing up, Yugi? How's your back feeling?"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same question, Yami. Come on; let's go back to bed. I'm sure it's more comfortable then the kitchen table." He offered his hand to Yami.  
  
Yami smiled and nodded. He took Yugi's hand and they walked back up the stairs together, hand-in-hand.  
  
They sat down on the bed and Yugi cuddled up to Yami's chest and got himself comfortable.  
  
"So what were doing down there?" Yami asked, stroking Yugi's hair affectionately.  
  
"I wanted to see where you were. I woke up cold with the window open and the you were gone." Yugi explained in a whisper, obviously going to sleep with Yami's light massage to his scalp. "What about you?"  
  
"I woke up around 3 and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't open the window though."  
  
"It has a bad lock. I could have swung open and I wouldn't have noticed."  
  
Yami leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll help you fix it if you want. It might get to cold one of the nights and if it opens it could give you a cold. I wouldn't want my love getting sick."  
  
"I'd like that. Thanks Yami." Yugi yawned and closed his eyes, making to fall asleep once more.  
  
"Your welcome, my Yugi. Anything for you."  
  
"You're not going to go through with this are you, Shidosha?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
"Of course I am you fool. If our master isn't going to go after little Yugi, I will. He is quite the looker and if I'm right, and I usually am, Yami won't take him until they get closer together. I'll make my move soon. I'll destroy both of them for doing what they did to our Master Seto and get fulfillment as well." Shidosha laughed evilly.  
  
The two other dragons looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"We have to worn them somehow, Kibun." The one-scarred dragon whispered to his companion.  
  
"I know, Bukiyo, but how? It's not like they'll trust us right now. We'll need time for that." The two-scarred dragon whispered back, both still backing away from the third dragon towards the door.  
  
"Time isn't what we have though. They need to know. Shidosha isn't one to wait for things, especially when he laughs like this."  
  
"I know.Wait!" He whispered suddenly, but now too loudly. "Master Seto could help us. He'll trust us and he can tell Pharaoh Yami and Yugi to watch out for Shidosha."  
  
Both dragons nodded but a sharp voice called to them, making them jump and think that the third Blue Eyes in the room had heard their conversation.  
  
"Where are you two going? My plan is underway and I want my two faithful followers with me. After all, I am the leader dragon out of the three of them and it would be four if Master Seto weren't cheated out of the fourth card. Either way, my first plan, I'll start it immediately. I'll have that Pharaoh begging at my knees to stop me from hurting that lover of his. Hehe, and that's a day I'll be waiting for and it'll still only be the beginning." His evil cackle coming forth once more as the other two dragons shivered with upcoming dread.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and stretched. He placed his hand in front of him and made to push himself up but froze when he heard a moan and looked up. Yami's eyes were closed tightly and for reason was trying to hold himself back from something; making Yugi seem very confused on what he was trying to hold back from. He looked down and his eyes widened considerably larger and blushed a bright red, quickly removing his hand from Yami's groin.  
  
".Um.hehe, sorry Yami. I mean.I didn't mean to." Yugi stuttered out.  
  
Yami's eyes opened and he shook his head, smiling a bit at Yugi. "It's alright, little Yugi. You just woke up and couldn't see. Why don't you go take a shower? I'll help you remove the bandages so they can breathe if you wish."  
  
"I'd like that, Yami. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you little one." Yugi removed his shirt and turned around.  
  
Yami began to work on the bandages until they were completely removed. It moved his hand over the uninjured part of his back but stopped when he saw a light purple and black mark just starting to fade out of existence. Upon closer inspection he saw other bruises, some not even starting to disappear yet.  
  
'Why hadn't I noticed these when I wrapped Yugi's back up before?' Yami wondered to himself, feeling Yugi's shivers as he continued to trace his fingers along the patterns of bruises. "Love, where are these from, the bruises?"  
  
Yugi didn't want to answer so he just shook his head and mumbled they weren't anything. Yami shook his head and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, turning around to face him. He winced slightly as he saw a few more fading bruises on the small boy's arms and one that looked really big disappearing on his stomach.  
  
"Yugi, please tell me or I'll worry about you when I'm not with you. I don't like worrying about you like that."  
  
Yugi nodded hesitantly, to show he would tell. "I get them from school. Bullies pick on me because I'm so much shorter than everyone else. They always beat me up after school for their fun or just because they had a bad day and felt like it." He explained. "I was actually hoping to hide them so I wouldn't have to tell anyone. I'm sorry, Yami, I don't mean to be so weak." Tears formed in Yugi's violet eyes as he looked away.  
  
Yami's heart melted at the sight of Yugi in pain. "I would never think that, my little love. I think you're a very strong person and those guys who pick on you are just jerks. I won't ever let them hurt you again, I promise."  
  
"But how?" Yugi sniffled and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and hid his face in the muscular chest.  
  
"Wear the puzzle to school. I can go back inside if I wish to and that way I'll be with you all day to make sure no one hurts you ever again."  
  
Yugi brightened up and smiled up at his other half. "Thank you, Yami. Bakura and Malik do the same thing too, but I was too afraid to ask if you would do it too."  
  
"Never be afraid to ask me anything." Yami shook his finger playfully at Yugi. "Now how about that bath?"  
  
"I thought you said shower?"  
  
"I did," Yami pushed him out the door for the bathroom lightly, "but I changed my mind. I'm sure a nice, warm soak is what you need at the moment."  
  
"It is." The small teen agreed happily.  
  
Yami got the bath ready for him and left him for his privacy, knowing Yugi was still shy about showing himself just yet. Before he left though he noticed something along Yugi's front that he hadn't noticed in the dark of Yugi's room, under the bathroom light though he could see it better. He didn't have time to look at it better, but swore to himself that he would find out what it was.  
  
Yugi came down a couple hours later completely relaxed and ready for the day. Celtic and Dark greeted him as he walked by, rewatching the movie they had fallen asleep to the night before.  
  
"Where's Yami, you two?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen making breakfast since you banned us from it and you were soaking in the tub upstairs. Feel any better by the way?" Celtic answered.  
  
"Much better, thanks. I'm going to go help him. I need to tell him something anyways." Yugi remarked, also remembering that he wanted to do something for Yami the next day at school.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his other.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" Yami smiled back at, obviously not distracted by his smaller lover's presence. "Enjoy your bath?" He breathed in the fresh strawberry scented shampoo from his koi's soft hair.  
  
"Very much. I feel much better thanks to you, but I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What's that koi?"  
  
"Well I'm going to be on a field trip tomorrow and will be gone before school normally starts and be back long after everyone will have come home. And I wanted to get you something and have it be a surprise so if you wouldn't mind staying home this last time?" He ended with a question.  
  
Yami looked like he didn't want to at first but reluctantly agreed after thinking over it. "Alright, koi. Just promise me you'll be careful?"  
  
"I promise Yami."  
  
Yami kissed Yugi over his mouth softly before returning back to the breakfast and serving it on the table. 


	10. Out of my Life

To say Yami was bored was an understatement. Yugi had left for school only and hour before and already he could think of nothing to do to help keep his mind off his little love. Celtic and Dark had even left to spend more time together and, even though they invited him, Yami stayed behind so he wouldn't get in their way and feel even worse about Yugi not being with him.  
  
'Hurry home, little love.' He pleaded even though it was useless. He knew Yugi couldn't hear him so why was he even bothering to try? 'Maybe if I go for a short walk I can clear my mind a little. I just need to try and forget about him long enough for the baka clock to speed up.' Nodding to himself he grabbed his jacket and headed off after locking the game shop and house up with the spare keys.  
  
He walked down the street slowly, hoping the longer he took to get back the shorter time he'd be alone when he got there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large piercing pain shed through his being and stung his heart.  
  
He collapsed on the ground to his knees and started to breathe harshly for a minute before it suddenly all stopped except for the numbing coldness spread throughout him now.  
  
'What was that?' He thought, scared. 'I hope Yugi's okay. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to him.'  
  
Yugi laughed happily as he looked around at the different items in the gift shop. 'Maybe Yami will like one of these.' He thought, picking up a mini- flashlight in the shape of a sarcophagus. 'No, this is just cheap stuff. What I want to get him has to be really special.' He continued looking around.  
  
Yugi's history class was on a fieldtrip just at the border of a forest and mountainside. People had set up a gift shop in the shade of the forest, which was where he was now. On the mountainside though was a man-made cave where the same people had made a walkthrough of different exhibits. There was one with an Egyptian tomb and a Pharaoh being mummified and Yugi was hoping the gift shop would have something nice to give Yami since he used to be a real Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi sighed in defeat as he walked out of the store. 'All of those things are just little trinkets. I wanted Yami's gift to be really special.' He walked along the edge of the forest, looking up into the sky. 'Maybe there's something at the lake that the guides told us about when we got here. What was it that they said you had to be lucky to find? Oh well, I'm sure I'll know it when I see it or when someone else has found it.'  
  
He turned and headed down a worn path towards the lake that was just a quarter of a mile away. He still had a few hours before he had to be back to leave so maybe he could find something at the lake that was special enough for his Yami. Unknown to him two blue eyes were sparkling dangerously after him.  
  
Arriving at the lake he saw some of his classmates there as well. Some were sticking their feet in the cool water and others who brought their swimsuits were swimming around. Yugi had decided not to bring his swim- trunks since he wasn't that good of a swimmer and he didn't know how deep the lake was.  
  
He walked into the water just so it was lapping gently against his shoes. He began searching for something that would look good.  
  
'Hey, I know. Maybe with some of these rocks that look really pretty I could make him a necklace or something? Yeah, that way it's really special because I made it for him. I hope he likes it, but I don't think I'll be able to finish it before we leave.' He thought, picking up some more rocks that he thought looked really pretty.  
  
Having enough he ran back to the game shop and went into the small arts and crafts room attached to it, glad that the people who set this exhibit up were letting the kids have lots of different activities they could do.  
  
He set to work after getting some rope, using the special rock-pointer the guides told his class about that made making small holes through rocks easier.  
  
About two hours later he was finally finished. 'I can't believe I got it done before we left. It looks really great though. It'll look wonderful with Yami's red eyes too!' He thought excitedly. To keep from losing it since the class wasn't supposed to bring their backpacks and he didn't have any pockets, he placed the hand-made necklace around his own neck. 'It's perfect!' He smiled happily. 'I'll go for a short walk since we don't have to leave for another half an hour.' He stepped outside and started walking down one of the paths that he was told just went in a circle.  
  
Halfway done though he stopped. 'Something's not right.' He thought, meaning to turn around and run back. As he turned though he ran into another person's chest. Out of instinct when he was scared he wrapped his arms around the person and rubbed his face against them.  
  
After calming down some he leaned back with his eyes closed, hoping it would help him relax a bit more.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I just got startled I guess." He apologized, rubbing his eyes from stray tears.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I was hoping to have you crawl back to me soon enough." A chuckling voice said back.  
  
Yugi froze. 'I-I know th-that voice.' Cautiously, the short teen opened is eyes and looked to the person he had run into with fear. Shaking his head at whom he saw he began to take a step back, but for every step he took back the predator took one step forward. "Sh-Shidosha.' He whispered, his voice gone hoarse.  
  
"That's right, little Yugi. And this time you'll want to stay with me." He chuckled.  
  
"No way! I'll never go anywhere with you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you, little love."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Oh, but I think you'll be begging for me to call you that very soon."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shidosha raised his hands and formed a ball of dark energy in his hands. As it grew Yugi shook with terror. He didn't know what was going on but if it concerned Shidosha getting what he wanted and saying it with such confidence as he was he knew it couldn't be good on his part.  
  
Once Shidosha seemed satisfied with the size of the ball, which was about the size of a large beach ball, he smirked and threw it at Yugi forcefully.  
  
The teen didn't have time to scream as the ball surrounded him and immediately started working at his body. It stung and cut at his skin and he screamed for his life, wishing and hoping that somebody could hear him while Shidosha just laughed at his struggled to get away from the unbearable pain.  
  
"Try as you might, little Yugi, but no one will be able to hear you since you decided to walk so far by yourself. Foolish mortals!" He laughed evilly.  
  
Tears sprung from Yugi's and stung down his face as some of the drops slid into open wounds. He tried screaming louder but his voice was going hoarse already from crying so hard. He felt something being torn from within him, deep inside. He tried to fight whatever it was but lost quickly from not having any strength left in him and he easily filled with an empty void where his heart should be.  
  
Yugi stopped struggling and closed his eyes. His last tear he could muster slipped from his eye as he whispered, "I love you, Yami." He then fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
The dragon laughed at the now lifeless boy. "Now you're mine to mold, little Yugi. Mine to love and no one else's. Yami will be broken when he finds out. I just can't wait to see the baka Pharaoh's face when he finds his true love now loves another." He picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms before teleporting away.  
  
Ryou and Marik were walking home from school when Ryou saw someone lying on the ground on the other side of the street.  
  
"Hey, Marik, who's that? You don't suppose they're in trouble, do you?" He pointed to the unmoving figure on the ground.  
  
Marik shrugged. "Let's go find out. I'd feel better if we at least knew anyway."  
  
Ryou nodded and they ran across the street, both gasping as they saw Yami lying unconscious.  
  
"Let's get him home. Malik and Bakura will know what to do." Marik told Ryou, knowing Ryou was too soft to be able to keep calm. He held Yami on his back and carried him as fast he could with Ryou trailing behind, obviously from shock at seeing their friend on the ground.  
  
"Bakura! Malik!" Ryou called as he opened the door for Marik and himself.  
  
Bakura and Malik came out from behind a corner, Change of Heart and Witty Phantom right behind them.  
  
"What's wrong, love? You sound worried." Bakura held his white-haired lover closer as he felt the young boy trembling slightly.  
  
"We found Yami. He was laying unconscious on the sidewalk a ways from the game shop." Marik answered, turning around to show them.  
  
"Let's put him on the couch them and get him comfortable. Hopefully he'll come around sometime tonight so none of us has to stay up and watch him just in case." Bakura ordered. Malik took the frozen body off of his own lover and carried him to the couch.  
  
Ryou and Marik fetched some blankets for him and covered him up tightly to warm him up.  
  
Yami's eyes fluttered slightly before opening completely and looking around. He had a hard time registering the faces he saw as well since his mind wasn't completely focused on that but the dull pain throbbing inside of him like and open void.  
  
When he did recognize one of them he flung himself to them and held on to them. Bakura didn't know what to do when that happened but he wrapped his arms around the smaller and held him closely.  
  
"What happened, Yami?" He asked quietly, in case Yami had a headache.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. It hurt so much and it's so empty." He mumbled.  
  
"What hurts, Yami, what's empty?" He tried once more.  
  
"Inside. Something happened and I don't know what. I went for a walk while I waited for Yugi to come back home and something happened. It hurt so much.just all of a sudden. It pierced my heart and it makes me feel so empty inside. I'm scared and I don't want to leave Yugi if that's what it means." Yami mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you try going to sleep, Yami? It might make you feel a little better and then you should try eating something. I'll call Yugi since he should be home by now and let him know since he's probably worried." Marik offered.  
  
Yami nodded and lied back down on the couch. In no time at all he fell asleep. Bakura stood and walked over to Ryou who was sitting in the farthest chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou. I know you don't like these kinds of things. Why don't you go take a warm shower, it'll help you relax. And when you come back down I'll make some hot chocolate for you." Bakura smiled and kissed his lover's cheek softly.  
  
Ryou nodded and headed up the stairs after kissing Bakura on the same cheek. Bakura smiled after him as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Dull, pit less violet eyes opened slowly as the lifeless boy looked around slightly, his eyes settling on the only other person in the room.  
  
"Hello, little love. I'm glad to see you've awakened." Shidosha smiled lightly.  
  
Yugi scooted away from the human-formed dragon unsurely. "  
  
"Don't you remember me?" He asked innocently, although he already knew the boy didn't even have a mind until he formed one for him.  
  
Yugi shook his head horizontally and continued to look the other teen up and down.  
  
"I'm your lover, little Yugi, Shidosha. You scared me to death when you didn't wake up after that fall."  
  
"Fall?" Yugi spoke, his voice a little hoarse from not using it for a while and after all the screaming.  
  
Shidosha stood and handed Yugi a glass of water, which he drank gratefully. "Yes, a fall. You took a class trip to a museum of exhibits out in the wilderness and you fell. I was so worried about you when I came to pick you up and they carried you off."  
  
Yugi looked down. "I didn't mean to worry you then. I'm sorry I forgot about you if you're so important to me."  
  
"Don't feel bad, my love. You couldn't help an accident. I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon."  
  
Yugi smiled at him and nodded, yawning in the process. Shidosha wrapped his arms around Yugi, enjoying the feel of the soft skin against his own in such a relaxing way.  
  
"My little love, soon everything will be better, you'll see." He kissed Yugi's cheek as he felt the smaller fall asleep against him. He smiled evilly. 'This is perfect! Yugi is all mine and once Yami finds out it'll be easy to dispose of him with his weakened and broken heart.'  
  
Yami awoke to the sound of worried voices. With his newly formed headache he couldn't really identify the owners though and he didn't want to listen but since they sounded worried he did.  
  
"How can he not be there?" One voice said somewhere to Yami's left.  
  
"I don't know. He just never picked up and Yugi never does that. He wouldn't sleep if Yami wasn't there with him when he should be."  
  
"Do you think it's possible Yugi went looking for Yami when he didn't return?"  
  
"Maybe, but he should've back by now. I mean it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Yugi can afford to stay out this late or he'd never get to school and if he didn't he sure wouldn't stay awake."  
  
"I hope Yugi's alright."  
  
'Yugi's gone? I wonder where he went off to.' Yami thought, starting to drift asleep. Before he could though his mind registered everything the voices had said and he shot up off the couch completely awake. "Yugi's gone!?"  
  
Marik looked to the ground sadly and Ryou moved closer into Bakura's embrace. Malik walked over to his own lover and put his arm around his shoulders in comfort.  
  
"I went to call Yugi after you feel asleep again so he wouldn't worry when he got home and you weren't there. He didn't pick up so I tried again a few hours later. I've stayed up this entire time trying to tell him but the phone is never picked up which means he isn't there." Marik explained, still finding his feet to be an interesting thing to focus on at the moment.  
  
Tears welded up in Yami's eyes but he forced them away. "Something's wrong. Something just isn't right. Yugi, have to find him!" He raced for the door but a pair of arms stopped him quickly.  
  
"It's pouring rain outside, Yami. At least put something warmer on." Bakura reasoned, Malik nodding behind him.  
  
Yami nodded and let himself be led upstairs and changed quickly into some warmer clothes that belonged to Ryou.  
  
The five of them then set off to look for friend (or lover), calling his name as loudly as they could, trying to get it to reach as far as they could under the hard pouring rain.  
  
Yami ran through the park and into a clearing to see if Yugi was hiding to escape the rain under the thick trees around it. But instead he found something much more surprising. Yugi was standing in the same clothes he was wearing before he left the house and was now soaking wet. He was kneeling on the ground looking at something as he continued to rub something over the sidewalk around the perimeter of the clearing.  
  
Getting frustrated and slightly sad, he stood and turned around. "Shidosha?" He cried.  
  
"Shidosha." Yami whispered to himself in shock. "Why is Yugi calling for him? Doesn't he see me here?"  
  
"What is it, little love?" Shidosha smirked as he saw the Pharaoh standing on the other end of the clearing with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Where does he get off calling my Yugi his?" Yami growled under his breath, trying not to lose his temper and scare his little love.  
  
Yugi held up a small piece of chalk in one hand and pointed at the drowned picture on the sidewalk with tears sliding down his face and mixing with the rainwater pouring around him. "It won't stay and I was trying to make a dragon for you. A Blue Eyes White Dragon because I know you like them. But it won't stay." Yugi cried and wrapped his arms around his 'lover's' waist, dropping the chalk to the ground in the process.  
  
"Don't cry, little love. It's only because of the rain, it's washing it away. Why don't you try again tomorrow? Maybe by then it'll have stopped raining and you can try again." Shidosha offered, proud that Yugi wanted to give him something so precious, precious to him anyway.  
  
"Okay." Yugi shivered, wrapping his arms tighter around Shidosha for warmth and pulled himself closer.  
  
"There's my boy." He smiled down at him. "Why don't we go home now? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Yugi nodded up at him and smiled. Just to get on Yami's nerves and play with him a little, Shidosha leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a small kiss. He leaned back up and led Yugi back into the shadows, looking back once to sneer at Yami's hurt face.  
  
Yami turned slowly and headed back to the game shop, not wanting to see the other four nor wanting to explain what he just witnessed. It tore him up inside and out, his heart shattering into a million pieces; never to be put together again.  
  
/Yami!/  
  
Yami glanced up and looked around. 'What was that? I could've sworn I heard someone call my name. He shrugged and continued walked at a slow pace.  
  
/Yami! Yami, help me!/  
  
Yami quickly spun around and looked in all directions around him as fast as he could. "Hello? Whose there?" He called out. No answer. Silence was all around him. He continued walked again. 'It sounds like Yugi, but Yugi's with Shidosha.'  
  
/Yami, please!/ The voice pleaded.  
  
Yami looked into his reflection through in one of the puddles, ignoring the voice now.  
  
"Yami!" A voice called from behind.  
  
'That's a different voice now." He turned and saw Malik and Bakura running towards him followed quickly by Marik and Ryou.  
  
"There you are. Don't want to lose you too. So did you find him?" Marik asked.  
  
"I-no, I didn't find him and I looked everywhere." He lied.  
  
"Maybe when it's not raining so badly. Hopefully tomorrow we'll have a better chance. We promise we won't stop until we find him, Yami. We know how much you love him." Bakura stated, trying to encourage his down friend a little bit; it wasn't working.  
  
Yami walked past his friends and headed for the game shop. "I'd rather be alone now, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He called back before they could ask him where he was going. At last, long-hidden tears finally unable to hold back anymore fell from Yami's crimson eyes. Never stopping even after crawling under the thin covers of Yugi's bed, not bothering to dry off. 


	11. Memories

I must say I was getting a little sad that I'm not getting very reviews anymore. I think I'm going to start crying. But then again if people are starting to lose interest in my fic I could always delete it. If you don't want that to happen then you betta try and prove it to me. K k, on with the fic.  
  
*****  
  
Two figures lay in a bed. One with their arm wrapped protectively around the smaller. Shidosha was a bit irritated as he lay there and watched Yugi breathe and sleep soundly against him, whimpering every once in a while.  
  
'I was supposed to have him by now, but he said he wasn't ready for it. I want him to stay with me but he isn't ready for anybody to take him and he would leave and go somewhere else and end up remembering and then ruining everything I had planned. I'll just have to wait a bit longer for him until he's ready, but that better be soon. The sooner I take his innocence from him is the sooner I can destroy that Pharaoh.' Shidosha thought.  
  
Kibun and Bukiyo stood outside the door, both sighing with relief. They turned and left, walking away from Shidosha's room.  
  
"I'm glad Yugi wasn't going to let Shidosha take him. That would be awful." Kibun muttered.  
  
"Yes, it's fortunate, but how long will it last? If Shidosha keeps treating him like a perfect couple and makes Yugi happy all the time than that poor boy will be ruined when he starts thinking that he and Shidosha were really meant to be together forever." Bukiyo muttered back.  
  
"I know. I hope Master Seto comes back soon. The sooner he comes the sooner we can stop Shidosha from hurting Yami and Yugi. Those two belong together and I regret everything I did to them in the past, I want to help them now."  
  
"I agree. Everything will be fine once our master comes back from his business trip. It's a good thing we decided not to go when he offered or else Yugi would be in greater danger since we're the only ones who know. I wish we could just tell Yami, but he wouldn't trust us."  
  
"We're going to have to try. At the rate Shidosha's going with Yugi there won't be any time for the end of the week to come and that's four days away."  
  
"I know, I know," Bukiyo shook with pain. "He is going pretty fast. He's only had Yugi for a few of days and he's already tried taking him. That would break Yami for only knowing that much. Even more so since he already thinks Yugi doesn't want to be with him after he saw those two together in the park the day Shidosha brainwashed him."  
  
"Then we're going to Yami?"  
  
"Right now. Let's go."  
  
The two dragons ran the rest of the way out of the mansion and all the way down the street to the game shop.  
  
Yami groaned and fell from the couch he'd slept on for the past three days.  
  
'Three days since Yugi left for that bastard. I miss him so much, but why do I bother staying here? I should just drop the puzzle over a building and go inside before it hits the ground. That way I won' be a bother to Yugi anymore. He's never home anyways.'  
  
/No Yami! Please don't!/  
  
'That voice again, it sound like Yugi but it can't be.' Yami looked around the room.  
  
Before he could dwell on the voice anymore the phone rang and Yami got up and went to pick it up. 'Yugi's the one who taught me how to use this thing.' He thought sadly as tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them away before picking the receiver up. "Moshi moshi, Turtle Game Shop."  
  
"Hello, Yugi, it's your grandpa. Is everything all right? Your voice sounds a bit deeper."  
  
"Uh.no, grandpa. I'm fine, thanks for asking though. I'm just have a.. a little cold I guess; no big deal. What did you call for?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to your birthday after all. I really am sorry Yugi, but I have to stay until the end of the month. I'm so sorry Yugi, I really didn't mean to."  
  
"No, that's fine, grandpa. Don't worry about it. I'll just hang out with Ryou or Marik that day."  
  
"Okay then. Keep out of trouble and get some rest for that cold."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
"Bye, love you Yugi." The beeping noise that followed showed his grandpa had hung up.  
  
'At least I don't have to worry about explaining this just yet. It doesn't feel right if I explained it, but how's Yugi going to?''  
  
A consistent knocking and doorbell ringing suddenly entered Yami's broken mind and he went to answer it. 'I hope it's not those customers again. Yugi hasn't shown me how to work the cash register.'  
  
He opened the door and instantly regretted it. Two dragons in human forms, one with two scars over his eye and the other with a scar going down his cheek, were at the door.  
  
They tumbled in and pulled Yami against the wall after closing the door, holding him firmly so he couldn't move.  
  
"Okay, I know you don't trust us very much right now, but you're going to have to at least consider what we're telling you."  
  
Yami scowled but nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Kibun, why don't you start?"  
  
The other dragon nodded and looked back at Yami. "Here's the deal: we're sorry about everything we ever did to you in the past and in the present. They were terrible mistakes and we regret ever doing them but this time I swear we're trying to help. We don't want anything to happen to you or Yugi."  
  
"What are you talking about? I've never trusted you; I never will, so get out and leave me alone. It's bad enough your brother stole my entire reason for being!"  
  
"Will you just shut up and listen! This is for your own good." Bukiyo yelled at him, nodding for Kibun to continue.  
  
"Anyway, you have the right to know. Yugi was kidnapped by Shidosha and was brainwashed. Shidosha told Yugi lies and false facts so Yugi would be with him and love him so he could have Yugi like he always wanted and break you apart at the same time for what you did to our master in the past. And since Seto's out on a business trip right now Shidosha picked now to act and he did. And last night was the worse. Shidosha tried stealing Yugi's innocence."  
  
"What!" Yami yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He looked down and away from the two dragons and let the tears he'd been shedding for the last few days fall once more. 'My love, my only love, how could I let this happen to you? It's all my fault.'  
  
"We're sorry about this, Yami. But there is good news."  
  
Yami looked back up at the two dragons. His eyes more red than a few minutes ago and nodded for him to go ahead.  
  
"Yugi stopped him and told Shidosha he wasn't ready to be with him like that for a while. Shidosha was pissed about it naturally but since he wants to keep Yugi he's going along with it for now." Bukiyo explained.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"We should get going now. I wouldn't like to try and explain why we were here if he finds out."  
  
Yugi nodded once more, not trusting his voice, and led the two out the door. After he closed it he slid to his knees and cried his heart out for what seemed to be the millionth time to him.  
  
A few hours later Yami locked up the house and the game shop doors and took a walk down the street. He didn't really know where he was going, but he was hoping it would help clear his head up so he could at least think properly; his head filled with images of what Yugi could've been through the night before while he was crying his eyes out if he hadn't refused Shidosha. The puzzle lay around his neck, dangling from side to side as Yami walked. He wasn't sure why he brought it though. It was actually useless unless Yugi was wearing it, but Yugi was gone and he wasn't coming back; that Yami was sure of.  
  
'Why should I stay? There's nothing here for me.' He thought as he looked up at one of the tall building around him. 'It wouldn't be hard either. I'll drop the puzzle from the top and go inside real fast before it shattered on the ground.'  
  
/No Yami! Please don't! I need you, I love you!/  
  
"That voice!" Yami spun around. He still didn't know where it came from. "It sounds like Yugi, but it can't be. Yugi's gone and he always will be now." He said to himself as he began walking down the street once more.  
  
He sat down in one of the park benches and sighed sadly, hoping that none of Yugi's friends were around and would mistake him for Yugi.  
  
'I don't know if I should trust those dragons or not. After all they did just stand there and watched as Shidosha nearly raped Yugi when he was normal. And how can I ever forgive them for what they did in the past? How do I know it's not a trick or anything?'  
  
/Yami, please! You must trust them; you have to!/  
  
"Why won't that voice be quiet?!" Yami practically yelled as loud as he could. "I don't want to hear it anymore! I want it to leave me alone!" Yami jumped off the bench and ran as fast as he could, hoping that he could escape whatever it was he was hearing.  
  
He ran so fast he didn't realize where he was going and before he knew it he was on the ground laying on the person he ran into. He sat up and shook his head to clear his head before looking to the person he knocked over to apologize. Before a word escaped his lips though he gasped.  
  
Yugi lay underneath him looking up to him. It was the first time Yami actually looked at him since he left to Shidosha's arms. Yugi's eyes didn't have their joy and happiness in them anymore. They were dull and lifeless, almost like he were really dead inside.  
  
Yami stood and held out a hand for Yugi. "I'm sorry about that. I've been kind of having a bad week and needed to clear my head. I wasn't really looking where I was going. You ok?"  
  
Yugi stood without taking the offered hand. Yami pulled it back, pained by the action. "I'm fine." His voice even sounded dead. It didn't have the full of life tone to it anymore either.  
  
"Yugi!" A voice called just up the street.  
  
Yugi turned back towards the voice. "I have to go now." Before he ran off to the voice calling him, mostly likely Shidosha.  
  
Yami turned and sadly walked back to the game shop.  
  
Yami walked up to his and Yugi's room and dropped to the floor on his knees by the bedside. Unable to hold it in any longer, Yami cried his eyes out once more. Crying like he wanted to ever since Yugi went to Shidosha's arms instead of his.  
  
He wasn't sure if he stopped crying or not when he fell asleep. The cold, icy wind from the night blew in and brushed across his face as he slept, chilling him to the bone in his cold, thin attire.  
  
~ "Please, Yami, it hurts too much. I don't like this anymore, I don't want it to hurt anymore. Please, don't go more, it won't get better; I know it won't."  
  
"Shhh, Yugi. It's going to be okay. I promise you it will get better." Yami soother as he removed his fingers after being satisfied Yugi was stretched enough. "I know it hurts now, but it's only because you're untouched. It's get better, I promise that to you. Please just relax."  
  
Yugi sniffed lightly and looked at Yami. "It will, you really promise?"  
  
"I promise with all my heart. And if it doesn't than we won't do it again."  
  
The boy smiled slightly, before frowning again to give it some thought. "And we won't do it again?"  
  
"We won't do it again." The Pharaoh confirmed.  
  
~ Yami looked down at the noise and watched sadly at the remained pained expression on Yugi's face. He picked up his pillow and lowered the blanket and put it underneath Yugi so his lower back was cushioned.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." He whispered and the other looked away and back out the window. Curious, the smaller looked at him and raised his head from his own pillow. "Is something wrong. did I do something wrong?"  
  
Yami quickly looked up, surprised the little one thought that. He shook his head and looked back out the window. "Little Yugi, do you regret it. what you gave to me?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Yugi was scared that that was a way of telling him Yami he had regretted it, but he answered the question anyways with a quiet no.  
  
Yami smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"D-do you regret it, Yami?"  
  
The older also shook his head no too and this caused Yugi to smile at him. ~ "Well Yugi, I hope you're happy with yourself. You even managed to fool me with your act that you were happy here." He spat out.  
  
Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. "B-but Yami, that's not true! It isn't, that not what hap."  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Yugi scooted away from Yami, but the king just picked him up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Please, Yami I swear that's not what happened." Yugi tried once more.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!"  
  
"But Yami!"  
  
SMACK  
  
In his surprise at what he had done Yami dropped Yugi to the floor and turned his back on him.  
  
Yugi's hand was holding his reddened cheek as he continued to stare at Yami with fright, also not believing what he had done.  
  
~ The Pharaoh leaned down and placed a small kiss in Yugi's ear. "I'm sorry for slapping you and telling you to go away. I should've listened to you instead of just assuming things. I'll talk to my guards for you as well and if they give you anymore trouble about you who or what you are just tell me and I'll take care of them myself."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to go outside the gate, but I should've been paying more attention to it." The boy leaned up and placed a quick butterfly kiss on Yami's cheek.  
  
~ Before the boy could get too far though Yami grabbed his wrists and held him there gently, so he wouldn't hurt Yugi further. After a minute Yami moved in and held Yugi to his chest tightly as the boy continued to struggle against him. It barely lasted though when Yugi relaxed into the touch that was so familiar to him.  
  
Yami smiled slightly before he nodded to his friends to leave. The three stood and left, Bakura closing the door after them, nodding an apology towards Yugi before disappearing.  
  
At the sounds of the door closing Yugi then burst into more tears as he struggled to get close to Yami.  
  
"Don't let him get me, Yami, please." The boy pleaded quietly, mumbling into Yami's chest. "I don't him to come back, Yami, don't let him come back."  
  
Yami could only hold him as close as he could until the shaking and sobs subsided.  
  
~ Yami woke up from his much needed sleep to crying and the feeling of being jumped on and looked up to see Yugi.  
  
The Pharaoh smiled tiredly and began closing his eyes, still half asleep, when the image he saw registered in his mind. Yami flew up and clutched at Yugi with need. Yugi held him back as he hid in his face in Yami's bare chest.  
  
~ "I should have your head! I thought you were my friend! Friends are not supposed to hurt their friends or anybody else's friends of theirs!"  
  
He quickly shut his mouth though as he looked around and saw Yugi sitting peacefully at the table and nibbling on some of the things Malik placed in front of him.  
  
Yami immediately forgot about Malik doing what he did and smiled and shook his head as he picked Yugi up from where he was sitting just as the light was about to pick up another piece of fruit from a bowl.  
  
Yugi gasped as he picked up but settled back down again easily as he was placed into Yami's lap. He smiled but as he reached for the same fruit he was about to pick up before he noticed it was gone. The teen slumped and looked behind him as he saw Yami was eating that piece he wanted.  
  
~ After finishing his small meal, having already eaten earlier, he wriggled around his seat to get his plan started and sure enough he felt that poking of a growing erection and a gasp following a small moan in his antics.  
  
Yugi smiled inwardly and jumped off of Yami quickly so the Pharaoh couldn't grab him and make a retreat to their room like he usually did. He giggled at Yami's face and ran to the door, turning around to mock at Yami's troubled and looking innocent at the same time as Yami kept staring after the boy disbelieving Yugi had done such a thing to him.  
  
Yugi then made the rest of his play in action. "Hey, Yami, you want to take care of your problem you have find and catch me first." And before Yami could blink again Yugi had ran from the room.  
  
Malik and Bakura took one look at the door, moved to Yami's face, and then looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter at what Yugi had done. Bakura calmed down a little and tried to get a breather as he wiped a tear from his eye. He slapped Yugi on the back to break the constant gaze from where Yugi had been standing already minutes ago. Malik helped to shove him from his seat and laughed some more as he stumbled to regain his balance and stared at them angrily.  
  
Bakura glared back playfully as Malik smirked. "You'd better hurry if you want to win this game." The blonde told him in a very taunting voice.  
  
Yami blinks before his crimson eyes widened at realization that Yugi had really said what he said and really meant what he said when he said it. He ran out the door without another word and raced around the palace trying to find his koi.  
  
~  
  
In the morning both boys felt wonderful.  
  
"Thank you, Yami. For getting rid of that feeling Seto gave me. I don't feel sick anymore when I think about it."  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's temple and then his nose. "There is no need to thank me because I would've helped in anyway that I could've anyways."  
  
They both went back to sleep since both were still exhausted from their activities of the night before. ~ Yugi looked up and didn't have time to even take in a breath in or even blink as the blue light washed over him in pain and agony. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt in his life. Worse than when Seto raped him and told him terrible things about Yami not wanting him. Worse than when Yami had slapped him. Even more worse than when Seto had threatened to kill Yami.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, come back!" Yami cried out when the attacks made him disappear from view before blacking out completely.  
  
~  
  
"I love you, Yami."  
  
"I love you too, my little Yugi." 


	12. It's Over

Ok people I decided to give you wonderful readers another chance and continue the fic. Yeah, go me. That's a good thing then because I wouldn't be able to get the rest of it out of my head until I did write it and then when I did I wouldn't have anybody to read it except for like one person. Hehe, enough with my talking. ON WITH THE FIC!! (oh and don't get to upset about what happens, please! I already got hurt enough today while I was practicing with my new dirt bike I got today. Thankies)  
  
Yami awoke with the start, gasping loudly into the quiet night. 'That dream? It was of Yugi and me when we were together in the past. But why? Is it to prove he still loves me somehow?'  
  
He looked out the window. It was cold outside, signs of winter coming around the corner and soon.  
  
'I'll go for a quick walk to cool down.' He got out of bed and dressed into warmer clothes. He picked up the puzzle and placed it around his neck. He wasn't sure why though since it was only useful when placed around Yugi's neck.  
  
He stepped outside and immediately shivered. 'It's colder than it looked. Winter can't be that far away then.' He took a look back inside the house and checked the time. '3am, that means it's the 21st today and that means that winter starts today. That figures.' He thought as he walked down the street.  
  
Before he knew where he was going though he stopped in front of a large gate. Looking up he found out that it was none other than Seto Kaiba's house.  
  
'That figures just as well. Where else would my feet lead me but to Yugi himself.'  
  
He turned around and stopped.  
  
'Am I seeing things?' He rubbed his eyes and sure enough what he saw was there.  
  
A transparent Yugi was standing a few feet away, staring at him with broken eyes. His clothes were torn and beyond repair and he looked to be very sick.  
  
Crimson eyes widened as he looked at Yugi's attire more closely. 'This Yugi is wearing the same clothes he had on when he went on that trip, but the other Yugi always has different clothes on. What's going on? Who is this?'  
  
/Yami, I miss you; I love you so much./ A voice rang through the ex- Pharaoh's mind. It was clearer that it has been since he started hearing it.  
  
'It must be coming from him!' Yami thought, bewildered. Tears clouded his vision but he willed them away so he could speak instead of break down in more fits of tears. "Yugi?"  
  
/Yami./ The voice sounded more broken now that it was clearer as well. Like something was ripped away from his soul and this was what was left, or what was torn out.  
  
"Is it really you, Yugi?"  
  
The figure nodded. More tears edged up into his eyes but once more Yami forced them away, daring them to fall in front of the figure.  
  
"But how? You can't be!"  
  
The figure straightened up more and tried stepping closer to Yami but stopped when the other took two steps away from him, running into the gate behind him.  
  
/Yami, don't you believe it's me? I love you; I'd never hurt you./  
  
"Just leave me alone! You aren't Yugi, you can't be! Yugi's gone forever with Shidosha!" Yami shouted, running past the transparent Yugi as fast he could, tears sliding painfully down his cheeks. Unknown to him, the puzzle's thin chain unsnapped and fell into the grass to the side of the street.  
  
Tears flowed down the vision of Yugi's dull eyes as well. He turned and disappeared as he heard another figure approach.  
  
The solid Yugi walked out of the gate and into the street. He felt something while getting something to drink and walked out to the gate to see if anything was out there. He was about to turn when he saw something glitter in the dark, reflecting of the half moon. He pushed open the gate and picked up the object, tracing his fingers over the sennen eye in the center.  
  
"The puzzle?" The boy whispered. Suddenly, a flash crossed through his mind and one name was torn from his lips as he looked up. "Yami."  
  
He clutched the puzzle to his chest and ran, knowing somehow where to go and where it would bring him.  
  
Yami had had enough. His heart was broken in more pieces than he knew how to count, the tears would never stop, and what hurt the most was the fact things could and would never change.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the game shop, throwing open the front door. He went into the bathroom and looked at his pitiful reflection in the mirror. He hadn't eaten for days and the image staring back into bloodshot eyes showed it, his eyes also betraying that he'd been crying nonstop as well. Hating what he saw he knew what he had to do.  
  
"I have nothing to live for anymore. My last wish to be with Yugi turned out like this then it clears up that we were never supposed to be together.  
Yugi ran down the street and stopped in front of the shop with the doors wide open. He took a step forward before a different voice rang through his head.  
  
"Remember, little love, to never go to that shop. It's a terrible place and I don't want you to get hurt by whatever lies inside. Understand?"  
  
Yugi shook his head to clear it of Shidosha's orders. For once he was going to listen to something that he hadn't remembered feeling in a long time: his heart.  
  
He ran inside the game shop and followed his heart down the halls, a large crash coming from upstairs as he followed it up the steps slowly, gasping at what he saw. Everything came in a rush back to Yugi and everything happened so fast. His memories were back and he remembered everything that had happened. Looking back down at the bathroom floor tears stung his eyes and he let them fall for the first time in weeks. "YAMI!"  
  
Yami looked back up to the mirror and glowered at it sourly. Raising his hand up he made a fist and broke the mirror with a loud crash. Blood dripped down his knuckles as he pulled his arm back, small pieces of glass ground deeply within his hand.  
  
No caring he picked up a bottle he took down a second ago and opened the cap. He tipped the bottle into him mouth before he dropped the bottle to the floor. Picking up a large, bloodied piece of mirror off the counter he swallowed the pills in his mouth and dragged the shard piece down his arm viciously, ignoring the pain that immediately followed after his skin was opened more.  
  
He vision quickly went fuzzy and he fell to his knees. Closing his eyes he heard a gasp come from the door. Unable to open his eyes from weakness now as he felt his life being drained from him, his eyes feeling heavier with each passing second as the pills came into effect.  
  
Falling completely onto the ground and just before he went unconscious he heard a voice call out to him that sounded like angels singing in the heavens. "YAMI!"  
  
Tears flowed down his cheeks as Yugi stood there, too stunned to move. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up. Quickly he turned and cried everything he had in him to cry into Celtic's chest.  
  
The two had awoken with the crash and came running as soon as they heard Yugi's scream.  
  
"Celtic, take Yugi into the next room and keep him as calm as can. Don't let him get too far into the shock." The elfin warrior nodded, trying to keep his own tears down for the sake of his young master. "I'm going to call for an ambulance." Dark told him as he tied a towel tightly around Yami's arms before picking him up and rushing him downstairs to call 911.  
  
Celtic picked up Yugi into his arms as the boy continued to cry his heart out. He brought him to his and Yami's rooms and sat down on the bed with the boy in his lap.  
  
"Everything will be fine Yugi. Yami's been having a hard time since Shidosha kidnapped you and he probably thought this was the best way out."  
  
"It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked him not to come than none of this would have happened! He would've stopped Shidosha from doing anything and then I wouldn't have been a mindless slave and hurt Yami like I did! I promised myself I wouldn't do that and I did!"  
  
"That's not true Yugi, please don't say that. Yami would never want you to say that."  
  
"Say the truth!" Yugi screamed, hearing the sirens coming down the street at a rapid speed.  
  
Dark opened the door quickly at the first knock and pointed to the couch where he placed Yami. Blood was covered down his front from when he tied the towel around Yami's wrist.  
  
He saw as Yugi ran downstairs and watched with wide, terrified eyes. Celtic was holding onto Yugi's shoulders to keep the boy from running to Yami and get in the way. He watched his little master more carefully and noticed the boy clutching something in his other hand. He walked over to him and hugged him closer and whispered, "What's in your hand, little master Yugi?"  
  
Yugi pulled open his hand and looked pleadingly at Dark. There in his hand was the empty bottle of pills that was lying next to Yami. He picked it up before Celtic had taken him to his room.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi. I'll give this to them for you. Just stay with Celtic ok?" Yugi nodded as he watched the medics take Yami outside, more tears flowed from his eyes and he hid his face in Celtic's side. The swords-elf wrapped his arms around his little master as he watched his own lover follow the medics outside to give them the bottle.  
  
Celtic picked up his master and brought him to the couch, picking the phone up on the way. He sat down and let Yugi lie in his lap. He caressed the young boy's hair and waited patiently, even after a couple house after Dark came back in and the medics had long left.  
  
After he finally fell asleep Celtic handed the phone to Dark and told him to call Marik and the others to let them know what happened. Dark nodded and left the room so he wouldn't wake Yugi from his much needed sleep.  
  
Yugi woke up once, just before the two monsters were going to fall asleep and looked up to Celtic. "Are we going to visit Yami later, please?" He whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"Of course, Yugi. We'll stay as long as you wish." Celtic told him, falling asleep soon after and Dark followed as well.  
  
Unable to fall asleep Yugi carefully stood and walked up to his and Yami's room. He looked out the window and turned around when he saw a double reflection of himself in the image.  
  
He saw the transparent image of himself, the part of himself he lost when Shidosha attacked him and took him away, stealing his memories from him as well as Yami and possibly Yami's own life because of his actions.  
  
/Yugi./ The voice echoed in his head.  
  
Yugi nodded slightly as did his double. The form stepped closer and fused himself with Yugi.  
  
Immediately, Yugi's emotions rushed through him and felt double the pain at the realization of everything. He fell to the bed and clutched his head with one hand as a raging headache pounded through him and the other hand flew to his chest where his heart felt heavier than it ever felt before. He knew he was going to be sick with the memories of what he saw burning his mind's eyes. Now that he was whole again he never felt emptier knowing he was the cause of Yami's actions.  
  
He fell into an exhausted sleep unwillingly.  
  
Celtic and Dark awake at nine. Both were surprised to see Yugi wasn't in their laps like he had fallen asleep. They turned their heads to see Yugi coming downstairs, fully dressed in new clothes and showered as well; her still had the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Are we going to go now?" He asked at seeing them awake on the couch.  
  
"Of course, Yugi. As soon as you want." Dark nodded, agreeing with Celtic's answer.  
  
"Now?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Dark glanced at the clock on the VCR and noted the time. Turning back to Yugi he smiled. "The visiting hours don't start until 10 I'm afraid, Yugi. But I'm sure by the time Celtic and I shower and dressed Malik and the others will be here since they're going to come with us too, if that's fine with you?"  
  
Yugi nodded and walked into the kitchen to sit at the table and wait. The other two stood and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later all three were climbing into Marik's car, some people having to sit on other's laps. Dark sat on Celtic's lap, Marik drove, Malik sat on the front and held Yugi in his lap so he could get out first, Witty took the seat on the right of Celtic and Dark by himself while Heart took the other side of the couple.  
  
It was another half hour later when the car parked and the group made their way inside the hospital.  
  
Dark stepped up to the desk while the others sat in the uncomfortable orange chairs to wait until they could see Yami. Dark came back over and sat next to Celtic who had Yugi sitting in his lap, hiding his face in Celtic's shoulder as he obviously tried not to cry.  
  
A few minutes later a doctor came out and walked over to the group. Celtic whispered something in Yugi's ear and the boy looked up to show he was paying attention.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Hakase. You must be friends of Mr. Yami Motou who came in early this morning."  
  
Everybody nodded and Yugi clutched onto Celtic's shirt to keep from bursting into more tears at having to be reminded.  
  
"Yes, and who was it that found that empty bottle?"  
  
Dark nodded to Yugi and the doctor smiled. "Well thanks to you, I believe your friend might just live to see another day. If you hadn't found it then he surely would've have been lost." He turned back to the rest of the group. "Unfortunately though, because of those pills he took as well as slitting his wrist, he's been getting his stomach pumped as soon as we got the stitches in to stop the bleeding and got the cut cleaned out. It's going to be a little while longer before you can see him, I'm afraid."  
  
"How much longer do you think?" Malik asked, eyeing Yugi.  
  
"Not much. Probably an hour so we can finish the pumping, getting him cleaned up from the dried blood a little, and then get him stabilized with some painkillers." Hakase explained. "You're welcome to wait here if you wish to though."  
  
Everybody silently agreed and everyone but Yugi nodded to the doctor that they would, not trusting himself.  
  
The doctor's pager beeped and he quickly shut it off. "I'm needed now. I'll come fetch you as soon as everything's ready. But not too many visitors today, I'm sorry. We don't want to wear him out if he happens to wake up. He did lose a lot of blood but not so much he'd stay unconscious for long. So while you're waiting I suggest you decide whose going to be going in today, only two people for now." He told them before quickly disappeared once more.  
  
Everybody looked to Yugi silently. Dark raised Yugi's face up to meet his eyes and saw that Yugi was trying as hard as possible not to break down. "It's okay, master Yugi. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. Now, would you like to visit Yami first today?"  
  
Yugi nodded, moving in to the warm and comforting hand more.  
  
"That's what I thought. You look a little tired though. Why don't you try to take a nap and as soon as Hakase comes back to let us know when you can go in we'll wake you up?"  
  
Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Celtic's shoulders and quickly falling asleep.  
  
The others looked from Yugi's now sleeping, but tensed, form to Dark. Celtic smiled at his lover and used his free hand to caress his check. "Why don't you go second, love. He's your master after all."  
  
"He's yours too."  
  
"Yes, but he's your real master, he's only my second."  
  
"If everyone's fine with it?" Everyone quickly nodded. "Than I'll go as soon as Yugi's done."  
  
Another chappy done! Go me! Please keep those reviews coming and I love getting suggestions from my readers so I know what they want to happen (and don't just say get Yami and Yugi back together again cuz I'm already going to let that happen. I ain't that cruel you know.) Hope you enjoyed the chappy and until the next one. ja ne 


	13. Things Getting Better and a Lost Soul

Dr. Hakase stepped through the double doors nearly an hour later with a smile on his face. "Good news, everyone." He said joyfully. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to continue with the news of Yami's condition. "Yami will make a full recovery. His stomach was pumped successfully and completely of everything so he'll be weak for a few days until he gets something into his system. But I suggest you don't feed him anything solid for the first couple of days and then slowly move him up. His wrist is also sewn up nicely, but don't let him use it too much for a while."  
  
Everybody nodded their understanding. Yugi looked at the doctor hopefully but also very nervously. Celtic noticed this and squeezed Yugi to him tightly before releasing him. He looked back up the doctor and voiced the question Yugi was too scared to ask.  
  
"Can we see him now?"  
  
Hakase's smile widened and he nodded. "Yes, of course you can. Have you decided the two that are going to be going in today?" Celtic nodded. "Good then, why don't the two follow me. One can wait outside until the other is finished so they can leave together when they're ready."  
  
Dark stood and held out his hand for Yugi to take which the boy took gratefully, walking closely beside the Duel Monster, obviously very frightened to see Yami again.  
  
The three made many twists and turns down the corridors and at one point rode the elevator up a couple floors in complete silence all except for the humming coming from the doctor and the conversations going on by other people around them.  
  
Finally, Hakase stopped in front of a door with the number 332 on it and a clipboard next to it, Yami Motou scribbled next to the tab for 'patient'.  
  
The doctor turned around and smiled at them for the last time. "I think you know what to do from here. Please be mindful of the wires. He might also be a little restless if he wakes up because it'll be uncomfortable for him until he gets used to the feel of it I'm afraid. Thankfully though he might not need them for long."  
  
"How long until he can go home?" Dark asked, his arms still wrapped around Yugi who was trying to hide himself by molding next to Dark's side.  
  
"Naturally, we're going to wait until he awakens first and we want him to stay a couple days afterwards for observation for 'just in case' precautions in case we might've missed something. That way it'll be easier to care for him. If everything turns out as good as it's been going than I don't see any other reason why he shouldn't be able to go home afterwards. I'll have to be going then, many more patients to take care of." He told them before turning and disappearing around another of the many turns.  
  
Dark turned towards the door and sighed, looking back down at Yugi and nodded for him to go ahead.  
  
"Dark, could you go first? Please? I just need a minute by myself for a minute." Yugi asked shyly.  
  
Dark smiled and nodded, kissing his smaller master on the forehead gently. "I understand, little master. I know you must be nervous or scared but you never should be. Master Yami would never be angry with you for something you couldn't help."  
  
Yugi nodded and watched as Dark disappeared behind the door.  
  
He paced around the hall and kept waiting nervously for the door to open. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Yami if he had woken up.  
  
'Maybe he won't be awake. Maybe I'll just be able to go in, see how's he's doing, say an apology or something to him real fast so we can leave.'  
  
Dark came out a few minutes later and smiled softly at Yugi, holding the door open for him. Yugi breathed in deeply for walking slowly into the room. The beeping of the heart monitor came to his ears and he smiled slightly, knowing Yami was going to be okay for himself.  
  
He stepped closer to the bed and he saw one IV in Yami's hand.  
  
'Probably painkillers or nutrition.' Yugi thought, finally making it to the edge of the bed and to Yami's side.  
  
He felt so nervous and Yami wasn't even awake.  
  
'Imagine how I'll feel when he is though.' Yugi thought as he shivered slightly from the cold.  
  
He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't even feel like he had the right to be in the same room as Yami after what he did to him.  
  
Yugi's eyes shifted around the room, looking at the unending white revolving around it. He looked back to Yami and his eyes moved down to his wrist, a white bandage wrapped around it carefully. Yugi shivered more from the sight of it from the then the cold.  
  
'Me. I'm the cause of that. It's all my fault.' Tears shone brightly in his eyes and he didn't bother to hold them back.  
  
Suddenly, something washed through his mind. He looked around to see if it could've been the wind from an open window or from the air condition.  
  
'No, it couldn't have been those things.' He thought, shaking his head. 'That felt warm. almost like love? How can that be? And it came through my mind and it didn't exactly feel like me thinking that since I don't belong to.' Yugi gasped and more tears fell from his eyes like rivers. 'I don't deserve Yami. After everything I did I never deserved him. How could he ever love me after everything I've done to him? I've practically killed him!' Fear and hurt washed through the small teen but something pushed those thoughts back. A warm and comforting feeling swirling around his thoughts and making the bad ones go away. 'That feels nice. It feels like two arms wrapped around me. Yami's arms! That feels like Yami's arms, I'd know them anywhere!' He looked back at Yami, but he was still asleep. 'What's going on?'  
  
//My little Yugi, please don't think those things. I couldn't bear it if you were in pain because of me.// A deep voice edged into Yugi's thoughts.  
  
'Wait! This has happened before. In the alley with Shidosha when he was hurting me I thought really hard and wished Yami was there to help me and then I heard him in my head.' Yugi looked down at Yami. Mentally nodding he concentrated on Yami, trying to get to him without actually talking with words. Soon after he felt it. Almost like a hole leading to somewhere else. He hadn't noticed it when he first called to Yami, but it was easily noticeable now. /Yami?/  
  
//Yes, little one. You must have the puzzle on, am I right?//  
  
/Yes, but how?/  
  
//You needn't worry. It is the power of the puzzle.//  
  
Yugi decided to leave it at that. /Yami, I was so worried about you when I saw you. I thought I was going to lose you and. Yami, Kami I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!/ More tears trailed down the tracks of previous ones.  
  
//Don't say that, little Yugi. You're my love; I would never think that of you. I care for you with all my heart. It is I who should be apologizing by doing this. I gave up hope of ever getting you back.//  
  
/Yami, I missed you. I still miss you. I just love you so much, I hate seeing you here./ Yugi whispered. He leaned down and wrapped his arms loosely around his love, pressing a light kiss to his lips.  
  
He was surprised though when two warm arms wrapped around him and his kiss was returned weakly.  
  
He pulled back and his amethyst eyes met crimson. "Yami!"  
  
"Hello, little love. I missed you too." Yami smiled, his voice quieter that it was before.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better with you in my arms. How about you?"  
  
"I'm just glad you're all right." Yugi sniffed lightly. He leaned back down, his arms tightening around Yami slightly as he rested his head against the taller's chest.  
  
Yami smiled slightly and moved his arms to pull Yugi up on top of him to be more comfortable.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami got no reply and looked down to see that Yugi had fallen fast asleep. He looked back up when he heard the click of the door, but relaxed when he saw it was Dark.  
  
"I see, so that's what's taking him so long. I didn't expect him to want to be in here very long since he blames himself for what you did." Dark smirked.  
  
"Yes, we've talking about that. He was nervous at first when I started talking in his mind but he relaxed soon after. We talked and then he must've fallen asleep soon after I pulled him on the bed. Didn't he sleep last night?"  
  
"He did for a little while, but I heard him get up at three or so and didn't go back to sleep afterwards. I'll just ask the nurses if it's fine he stays here for the night. They won't like it but I'm sure once they see for themselves. By the way, everybody says hello and to get better soon."  
  
"Thank you. Tell them I say hello as well." The ex-Pharaoh yawned and his eyes began to droop.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep? We'll come see you again tomorrow."  
  
Yami only nodded and rested once more against the pillow, pulled Yugi tighter against him and placed a light kiss to his head before falling asleep. He barely registered a light kiss on his chest before the being on top of him snuggled more against him and rested again.  
  
A cloaked figure made his way to the hospital, stopping as a group of six boys walked out, two couples looking nearly the same and the last couple didn't.  
  
"It'll be good for Yugi to stay here with Yami for the night. I'm sure he'll feel much better after he wakes up with his arms around Yami rather than that Shidosha." A white-haired teen commented.  
  
The figure growled lightly but stayed quiet.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully Yami won't be in there for long. I have a feeling those doctors won't let him stay in there until Yami does get let out." The other white-haired teen said, his eyes sharper than the smaller's.  
  
The figure smirked and made his way into the building after the others disappeared around a corner. 'This'll be easy if Yugi and Yami are sleeping.' He thought as he removed the hood to his cloak to reveal white hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, sir." The clerk replied. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Yami Motou's room. He came in late last night I believe. I could only make it now instead of coming with the rest of our friends. Please, can I see him? He's a very close friend of mine and I promise I won't be long."  
  
"Of course, sir. He's in room 332 on the third floor. Just go down that hall and you'll see the elevator on the first left you come too. When the elevator stops take a direct right and then another right and then a left. A few steps later you'll find the door."  
  
"Thank you." He replied before quickly retreating to the doors. He walked down the halls as directed and about five minutes later he stopped in front of his destination. Smirking once more, he turned the handle and stepped in.  
  
Seeing the couple sleeping peacefully together he walked over to them, leaving the door open since he wasn't going to be long.  
  
"You're coming with me, little love. You belong to me."  
  
Yugi stirred and violet eyes slowly opened. He glanced at the other person in the room before closing his eyes once more to go back to sleep. His mind registered who it was he saw though before he could go back to dreamland and his widened as he stared back up at Shidosha.  
  
"You're all mine, little Yugi. Come along now." Shidosha reached out to grab Yugi.  
  
"Y-Yami." Yugi whispered, immediately knowing his voice was failing him.  
  
"Come now, little Yugi. Let's go home." Shidosha smirked evilly.  
  
"Hold it, Shidosha!" A voice called from the door.  
  
The lead dragon turned around and frowned. "Kibun, Bukiyo, what're you doing here? Well, no matter. If you're going to be here you're to help me get Yugi out of here without looking suspicious." He ordered.  
  
"I think not, Shidosha." A third voice came.  
  
Shidosha's blue eyes widened largely as he easily recognized the voice belonging to his master. "M-m-master Se-Seto?'  
  
"That's right, Shidosha, and I'm not too happy about what Kibun and Bukiyo said you were doing while I was away. They explained everything and let's say I'm not the happiest person right. Usually I just relax after I get home from a business trip and you just ruined that and my extra time with Mokuba." Seto held up a blank card.  
  
"No, no Master Seto. Don't! Please spare me! Don't send me back.there!"  
  
"Too late! You just screwed your last chance at my forgiveness by trying this little stunt." The card began to glow and Shidosha didn't even have time to scream as he was pulled into the card and sealed tightly into it. Seto looked up to Yugi, his eyes softening at the frightened look in the violet eyes. "Everything's going to be okay now, Yugi. Shidosha will never get you again."  
  
"Thank you, Seto. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. Have a nice night." Seto turned to leave.  
  
"Seto." A deeper voice called from the bed.  
  
Yugi looked down and smiled. "Yami, you're awake. I hope we didn't."  
  
"No, little Yugi, my little Yugi. You didn't wake me up." Yugi smiled and nodded. "Seto," Yami called as he turned back to the figures at the door, "Thank you for saving Yugi. And I'm sorry for the I acted towards you before."  
  
Seto nodded and exited the room, Kibun and Bukiyo following after smiling back at the happy couple.  
  
Yugi turned back to Yami. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"I always feel better with you in my arms." Yami smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm glad." Yugi leaned down and captured his lover's lips in a kiss.  
  
Yami happily returned the kiss. His arms began to roam around Yugi's body and pressed down, forcing Yugi to lay himself completely down onto his own body. His hands than began to wander under the shirt and massaged his back, slipping slowly down to Yugi's band.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he pulled back, holding Yami's hands back. "Yami!" Yugi panted.  
  
"What's wrong, little love? Was I moving too fast for you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head as he tried to hurriedly tried to catch his breath. "No, Yami, it's just. well..you're in the hospital. And you're wrist and stomach and you shouldn't."  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi's stuttering and pulled one of his hands free from Yugi's and pressed his finger against Yugi's lips to stop him. "I understand Yugi. You don't want me to get hurt. You're right and I'm sorry I did that. I just missed you so very much and missed your taste. My stomach is ready for rough moving, my wrist isn't ready for such activity, and the hospital is no place to show how much I love you."  
  
Yugi laughed at Yami's wording. "Maybe when you get your stitches out and have something more solid in your stomach when we get back home. Then I promise I'll be ready for you."  
  
"Take as long as you need, Yugi. I would never want to rush you."  
  
Yugi nodded and lay his head back down onto Yami's chest, feeling the strong, warm arms wrap around him once more rubbing circles into his back.  
  
It wasn't long before he and his lover fell back to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Yeah another chappy done. As most, if not all, wanted: Shidosha's gone and Yugi and Yami are back together where they belong! And the best part: it ain't over yet!! Keep those reviews coming please as well as suggestions. Perty perty please *with chibi eyes*. Cuz this story only is going to keep getting longer with the more suggestions I get and with some of those reviews I received I know at least some of you want it to keep going. 


	14. Healing and Problems

Yugi was able to spend the whole three days with Yami in the hospital. He only removed himself from Yami to go tend to personal needs or help Yami get to the bathroom and then back to the bed. The nurses found him adorable whenever they found him asleep on Yami with their arms wrapped around each other and the doctors all trusted Yugi easily with the air of innocence surrounding him.  
  
It was on the third day that Yami had been in the hospital that Dr. Hakase walked in to see Yami petting a once again sleeping Yugi's hair. He smiled at the tender moment and walked quietly up to the bed so he wouldn't wake the teen and waited patiently for Yami to notice him.  
  
Crimson eyes turned to look at Hakase as Yami continued to play with his sleeping lover's hair. He nodded a hello and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Hello, Yami. Are you feeling today?" Yami nodded once again. "Yes, well, I'll make this quick so I don't disturb little Yugi. We've been monitoring your health and vital signs and everything checks out. I've already called and notified Mr. Bakura and Ishtar and they'll be arriving shortly to pick you up so you can go home today." He waved goodbye and left silently.  
  
A small smile curved on Yugi's lips and he hugged Yami slightly tighter and violet eyes opened sleepily to look at him, happiness filling them along with relief. Yami only nodded at the doctor with a smile and turned to Yugi.  
  
"Good afternoon, tired one. Did we wake you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head sleepily. "No, I was about to wake up anyways and I'm glad I did. That's the best news I could ever hear right now."  
  
"What about if I said I love you very much and with all my heart and I'm never going to let you go ever again."  
  
Yugi's smile widened and he laughed. Leaning down he captured Yami's lips in a passionate but short kiss before pulled back and placing a light kiss on Yami cheek. "I changed my mind about what I said earlier. That's the best news I could ever hear. I love you with everything I have too, Yami."  
  
"Can I wake up to this everyday, Yugi?" Yami asked, cocking his head slightly on the pillow.  
  
Yugi looked down at Yami as he stretched out his kinks. "What do you mean, Yami?"  
  
"To you?" He smiled.  
  
Yugi kissed Yami once more and nodded happily at him once more. "I'll give you whatever I can to please you."  
  
"As long as you're okay with it."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
'That's it, you two lovebirds. Be as happy as you can now because soon you won't ever have the chance.' A blackened figure smirked evilly. 'I'll still be able to ruin you both even if I am sealed away.'  
  
The figure walked over to his globe and laughed. He moved the picture so it was focused solely on Yami and his laugh quickly turned to a scowl. 'You'll see, Pharaoh, that it isn't so easy to get rid of me when I want something as much as I want Yugi. I'll destroy you and I won't have to lift a finger because you'll do it all yourself.'  
  
A knock on the door brought the couple back to reality. Malik, Marik, and the rest of their friends walked in.  
  
"Hey, Yami, how ya feeling?" Marik asked, pulling Yugi away from his perch, a whimper could be heard from the teen at his disapproval of the movement.  
  
Bakura walked up and wrapped his arms around Yugi to keep him from walking back over to Yami and settling back down. Yugi whimpered again as he felt the warmth of Yami's body leaving him once more. 'This isn't fair.' He thought.  
  
He looked up and saw Yami looking at him, a laugh drowning in his eyes. 'Did he hear me?' He watched as Yami smiled at him and nodded slightly so only Yugi saw. Yugi smiled back at him and settled down as he felt Yami's warmth return to him through the link.  
  
Yami swung his legs over the bed as he pushed back the covers and stood up. He walked over to Yugi and kissed him on the head before taking the bag Ryou offered him and stepped into the bathroom to dress in his clothes.  
  
/Yami, do you need help?/ Yugi asked innocently, not realizing the double meaning of his question.  
  
Laughter flooded through the link and it was then Yugi blushed. /Not like that! Really, Yami, do you need help? Your wrist and you aren't really that stable from not really eating anything for a while./  
  
//No, but thank you, Yugi. I'm doing fine and I'll be out in a minute.//  
  
True to his word, Yami came out with the bag in his hand and the folded hospital clothes in his other hand.  
  
'Just a little more time and you're all mine once more, little Yugi. All mine for the rest of eternity, that I will make sure of.' The shadowed figure laughed once more as he continued to watch the crystal the image was showing Yugi, Yami, and the rest of their friends walking out of the hospital and back to the game shop while laughing and joking around.  
  
'If it wasn't for that baka Pharaoh then Yugi would still behind mine. But that won't be so for very long so enjoy it while you can. I'll make sure you do the most unforgivable thing to Yugi that he'll never want to hear your name come to his precious ears again. And whose going to be there to take him away from the madness? Me of course.'  
  
"It's great to be back home, love." Yami smiled as he sat down on the bed.  
  
Yugi sat down next to him and cuddled against his chest. "And it's great to have you back home too. I was so lonely and didn't have anybody here to make it better."  
  
Yami kissed him on the forehead. "But what will your grandfather say when he comes home? He's due back the day after tomorrow I believe."  
  
Yugi smiled and kissed his lover on the nose. "That's the good news. While you were at the hospital he called and told me that he couldn't make it because of a really bad sand storm that he's trapped in the middle of and it's not said to die down so it's safe enough to leave until next week. So we have a whole other week to figure out what to tell him."  
  
"That's good but we aren't going to put it off are we?"  
  
"Of course not, we'll figure it out after I get something eat. You hungry?" Yugi asked innocently from the door.  
  
Yami shook his head and smiled as Yugi disappeared out the door. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, happy to have Yugi back to him.  
  
'So vulnerable and without my little Yugi anywhere I'll be able to easily do what I need to. This is almost too easy.'  
  
Hands rose over the orb showing Yami lying on the bed peacefully. A blue aura rose over the hands and flowed into the globe heavily.  
  
Yami's eyes clenched together in discomfort as he lay on the bed. All of a sudden a headache washed over him like somebody was hitting him repeatedly with a sledgehammer over the head.  
  
He jumped off the bed as he felt a cold chill drown his mind as he tried to shake it away. "Yugi.help." was all Yami got out before he collapsed to the ground in pain.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he was in his soul room.  
  
'How'd I get in here?' He focused on getting out but he couldn't. He was being forced to stay inside by something he couldn't even see. "What's going on?" He asked aloud, not expecting an answer.  
  
-You'll soon see, Pharaoh - a voice laughed through his mind.  
  
"Whose there?" He demanded.  
  
-Don't you know? Or have you forgotten me already? I'll have Yugi and there's nothing you can do to stop me now that I'm in control of your body. I'll have to thank you though for getting Yugi into such a secluded place.- The voice laughed.  
  
"Shidosha! Leave Yugi alone, you've put him through enough!" Yami ordered, though his words fell on deaf ears.  
  
Shidosha moved his hands over the orb, now watching Yami's body still lying in Yugi's bedroom. He removed some of his own energy and spirit with his shadow powers and placed it within the lifeless corpse and willed it to move.  
  
The body stood up and looked around the bedroom before standing up. He looked towards the door as Yugi walked in smiling.  
  
"So, Yami, what do you want to do now? We could do whatever now that we have another week to ourselves. Oh! How about the movies? There's supposed to be a cool anime movie showing and it's the first Duel Monsters movie they've come out with. Joey said it was great and there's even a preview of another one coming out next year too!" Yugi rushed out excitedly.  
  
"I have a better idea." Yami's body smirked, controlled by Shidosha from the Shadow Realm.  
  
"No! Yugi run! Get away! Shidosha stop this! He's too innocent for this!" Yami screamed repeatedly as he watched what was happening.  
  
He didn't want to watch but he couldn't pull his eyes from the screen. A few tears escaped his eyes as he thought of what Shidosha had planned for Yugi, his Yugi.  
  
"Yugi will never forgive me for this. This is the most unforgivable thing that could ever be done and I'm not even going to be the one to do it." Yami whispered, letting the tears slide down. "Please Yugi, please get out of there. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"What's your idea, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
Yami circled him hungrily but Yugi was too oblivious to it since he thought Yami was just playing around. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him harshly against him.  
  
"Ow," Yugi flinched slightly. "Yami that hurt. And could you loosen up a bit, I can barely breathe."  
  
The hold to lighten and Yugi looked worriedly back at Yami. "Yami?" 'Something's wrong. Yami never has that look in his eyes whatever that look is. Whatever it is, it's creeping me out.' Yugi shivered as he tore his gaze away from Yami's so he wouldn't have to look.  
  
"My idea is unforgettable. Do you want to know what it is?" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, kissing it when he was done.  
  
"N-not really, no." Yugi squeaked, jumping at the bites that started on his earlobe. "Yami, don't. That hurts."  
  
Yami turned his attentions to Yugi's neck inside and began biting at it, lightly at first, but each nibble became a little harsher than the last.  
  
Yugi began to struggle from the grasp. "Yami, what's wrong with you. You said at the hospital that."  
  
The young teen was cut off as his boyfriend's lips pressed tightly against his. Since he didn't have much air in his lungs from the tight hold Yami had around him it wasn't long before Yugi was struggling to get air into his lungs once more.  
  
It seemed right before he thought he would pass out from no air Yami pulled back and an evil glint shown in his eyes.  
  
"Forget what I said, little Yugi. It was all a lie to get you alone. And now you have nowhere to go. You're stuck in a corner and you're trapped."  
  
"Y-yami, this isn't like you, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, regaining his breath at last. 'This isn't right. Yami was much weaker than he's acting like now. I know he was weak because I could feel it through our link. His side isn't even open and he's never done that before.' Yugi thought worriedly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, little love. I just feel like having fun so we're going to play a game. I call it cat and mouse. I'm the cat and you're the mouse. I've caught the mouse so now I'm going to tear it apart while playing with it."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he tried pulling away from Yami. "Yami? Nom stop it! You're scaring me!"  
  
"Then I'm doing exactly what a cat would to a mouse." Yami smirked and claimed Yugi's lips with his own in a forced kiss.  
  
Yugi continued to struggle but was quickly and easily losing energy from the lack of sleep and food he's been taking in.  
  
"No." Yami whispered, tears now spilling from his eyes as he watched the fear bounce around in the beautiful violet orbs he fell in love with. "Yugi, please forgive me."  
  
Wow, I'm really cruel. But I was running out of ideas. I'm sure there would only be two chappies left but thanks to one of my best friends, Riku, he gave me this idea. Thankies Riku! So Shidosha isn't really gone and he might get what he wanted from the start. What's going to happen to poor Yugi and Yami now? 


	15. Broken

Yugi continued to struggle but was quickly and easily losing energy from the lack of sleep and food he's been taking in.  
  
"No." Yami whispered, tears now spilling from his eyes as he watched the fear bounce around in the beautiful violet orbs he fell in love with. "Yugi, please forgive me."  
  
Yami laid Yugi down on the bed, the boy having no more strength to fight. He stripped Yugi of his shirt and pants and sucked on the soft, pink nipples as he undressed himself more slowly.  
  
'This isn't my Yami. It can't be; my Yami would never do this to me. What happened to my Yami?' Yugi cried.  
  
Yugi's cries were screams to Yami's ears and the real pain hadn't even come yet.  
  
'Why does this always happen to Yugi? First Seto in the past and now Seto's own dragon, whose going to be next?' Yami thought miserably. 'I wish I could tell Yugi what's happen.' "I can!" Yami yelled hopefully.  
  
He turned back to the screen and focused solely on Yugi.  
  
//Yugi?// A hesitant voice echoed through the young teen's mind.  
  
'Yami? Is that my Yami or this one?' Yugi thought sadly. /Yami help! There's a./ Yugi was about to answer back but a sharp jolt ran across his mind and found he was unable to use the mind link anymore.  
  
//Yugi?// Shidosha heard echo through the room.  
  
"Yami! That Pharaoh doesn't know when it's useless to go on!"  
  
Shidosha raised his claws that grew onto his human hand and raised an image in his orb of the mind link between Yami and Yugi. He slashed it into pieces thereby breaking the connection so they couldn't use the mind link.  
  
"That'll take care of that problem. Now there isn't any hope for my little Yugi or that baka Pharaoh Yami." Shidosha laughed and looked back to the image of Yugi and the fake Yami in the bedroom.  
  
Yugi cried harder as he realized there wasn't any hope if he couldn't talk to Yami he clutched onto the puzzle around his neck, the only thing Yami hadn't removed from him.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami continued his licks and nips down Yugi's pale chest and was currently dipping his tongue in and out of Yugi's navel. His hands were holding Yugi's hips tightly so the young teen couldn't escape as he played.  
  
Yami looked up as Yugi clutched to the puzzle around his neck as a lifeline. Suddenly an idea crossed through his mind and he immediately focused on the puzzle and Yugi without hesitation.  
  
"This is for you, my love." Yami whispered, feeling his body being pulled and switched with his little lover's, the other capability of Yugi wearing the puzzle.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes as he suddenly felt pulled into another direction but gasped when he found himself on a bed in a room filled with toys, a screen on the wall showing him what was happening in reality.  
  
He gasped even louder when he saw the real Yami in the position he was just in, the fake one continuing his ministrations like nothing happened.  
  
"Yami." He whispered.  
  
His eyes widening as the evil Yami smirked evilly and a scream echoed through his ears endlessly.  
  
Tears cascaded down Yugi's eyes as he saw the twisted look of pain cross Yami's face and he grabbed a blanket from the bed to keep form getting cold as he ran in front of the screen.  
  
Shaking his head as more tears dropped to the floor and his hands. "No, Yami" He whispered. "Yami!" Yugi yelled to the screen as he watched.  
  
He ignored the images of the past that rushed through his head at seeing Yami being raped by an evil double of himself. The young teen could only cry and worry about his older lover and wish for everything to be okay in the end.  
  
Yami opened his eyes as he felt the wetness of a tongue sliding over his body and he cringed at the feeling. He saw the evil glint in his double's eyes and the smirk crawling on his face.  
  
Nothing could brace him for the immense pain that washed over him as the body above him thrust deeply and harshly into him.  
  
Yami could only imagine how loud and hard Shidosha must have been laughing at hearing his screams. Nothing could have been worse though he had let Yugi go through this and lose his innocence like this.  
  
'I did this for you, my love.' Yami thought quietly as he tried to ignore the harsh movements getting faster and harder above him.  
  
He felt his blood trickle down his thighs, making it easier for his evil double to pound even harder into him.  
  
It seemed forever until the Yami above him pulled out of him, smirking evilly. He could see the laughter of both this Yami and Shidosha who was controlling him.  
  
Finally, the evil Yami closed his eyes and faded into the smaller form of Yugi. Yami closed his eyes and tried to relax now that his Yugi was once again out of danger. He tried to remain conscious so he wouldn't worry Yugi further, knowing he had watched the entire thing from his soul room, but he couldn't keep up his fight for long and he slipped into darkness.  
  
Crimson eyes blinked and looked into the darkness. Their owner was vaguely aware of a blanket covering his cold form and another person lying across his chest.  
  
The events came back to Yami in a rush and he shoved the blanket and the person on top of him off quickly, not wanting to be in contact with anything.  
  
He looked around consciously as he heard a groan of pain and then a shadow lift themselves of the floor and look at him.  
  
Yami scooted back to the wall and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the person coming towards him slowly and ignoring the pain that ripped up his spine at the movement.  
  
He felt the bed shift and the other person crawl towards him slowly. The spirit flinched when soft, nimble fingers brushed over his check. He heard the person gasp quietly at seeing him flinch and took their hand back quickly.  
  
Yami opened his red eyes and glanced at the person who had crawled away from him. In the moonlight it was easier to see and he could easily make out the identical spiky hair and he tensed. As he moved down the figure though he noticed the tears and a whimper come from the other's lips that sounded like his name. He looked into the tearing eyes of the other and knew whom he had pushed away.  
  
"Yugi?" He whispered back. The other nodded and a few tears dropped to the bed sheets. Yami smiled as he looked the boy up and down again. 'Good, he didn't get any marks. That means it's just me who got hurt then.'  
  
The smaller teen nodded and hesitantly moved closer to Yami, stopping midway. At Yami's soft nod though to come closer he moved quickly the rest of the way and buried his face in the other's bare chest.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around the other boy as he cried. Looking over the edge of the bed he reached down and picked up the blanket he threw off him earlier and wrapped it around Yugi, who still hadn't dressed.  
  
Yugi looked up when the blanket was wrapped around him and he turned it and wrapped it around Yami, sharing it with him, and smiled sadly up at Yami who smiled back down at him gratefully.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and rested his head against the backboard of the bed. He still felt exhausted and weakened from how much blood he lost but he wanted to wait for Yugi to fall asleep first.  
  
When he felt the younger teen's breathing even out he pulled the blanket off him and wrapped his around Yugi once more, gently lowering the his head to the pillow as he climbed off the bed. He brushed hit fingers down the younger's cheek lightly before limping slowly out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
He turned the water on and let it warm up before stepping under the spray and letting it wash away the dry blood and cum. He picked up the shampoo and washed his hair and then used the conditioner to wash out the tangles and make it softer. He then washed his face of the dried tears and took a washcloth, lathering it with soap.  
  
He was about to wash his body down when he heard the door open and he tensed. He glanced at the door and heard sniffling.  
  
"Yami?" He heard a quiet and strained voice call to him.  
  
He willed himself to calm down at his boyfriend's voice before answering. "Yugi, I'm sorry I woke you. I just needed to clean up and I'd have come back."  
  
"No, you didn't wake me. I just woke up and you weren't there."  
  
Yami finished cleaning his body off and turned the water off. Yugi walked over and handed him a towel, helping him out of the shower.  
  
"Dark and Celtic were worried about you. That other Yami put a lock on the door and they couldn't open it when they heard you screaming."  
  
"They needn't have worried. I'm fine as long as you're safe."  
  
"I was worried about you too. I watched the whole thing." Yugi looked down sadly.  
  
Yami ignored the pain as he kneeled down to look up into Yugi's tearing amethyst eyes. "I did it for you, Yugi love. I didn't want you to get hurt like that."  
  
"But I did get hurt, Yami."  
  
Crimson eyes widened his eyes wandered over Yugi's body, looking for any marks on his otherwise flawless skin. He looked up questioningly when he saw tears drop to the floor.  
  
"Not where you can see, Yami." He picked up one of Yami's hands and placed it over his chest. "Here Yami. I got hurt here. I was so scared when I saw you and heard you. I wanted to be there for you but I couldn't and our mind link was cut off so I couldn't even talk to you!" Yugi got louder with each word.  
  
Yami's eyes saddened even more as he noticed how shaken up Yugi still was over it. "I'm sorry you had to even go through something like that, Yugi. I promise I'll be fine in a couple days or so though."  
  
"You won't always be jumpy like when you woke up?"  
  
Yami faked a smile and nodded. "Yes, Yugi. I won't be jumpy, I just need to get over the shock of it, I guess."  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami carefully and smiled as he felt Yami's own arms wrap around him.  
  
'I hope I'll be able to keep my word to my Yugi. I'd feel even worse if it felt like I lied to him.' Yami thought sadly.  
  
"Master Yami, are you okay?" He heard somebody call from the doorway.  
  
He looked up and saw Dark and Celtic standing and looking at him painfully. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"We're sorry we weren't able to help you. Yugi told us everything that happened when we could finally get through." Dark whispered. "I feel as though I've failed you as both a monster who's supposed to protect you and a friend who's supposed to be there for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dark. I couldn't be helped." He explained. He looked back at Yugi when he suddenly went limp in his arms and couldn't help but give a relieved and happy smile at seeing Yugi sleeping peacefully.  
  
Celtic hurried over and pulled his little master into his arms at seeing Yami having troubles trying to stand and keep Yugi from falling at the same time. Dark also came over and help his own master to his feet at seeing the discomforted expression on his face.  
  
Yugi whimpered when he lost Yami's warmth and shifted in Celtic's arms, trying to look for Yami once more. Yugi lifted his hand to his tenshi's face and the small boy instantly calmed down once more and held Yami's hand in his own gently.  
  
Celtic and Yami walked over to the bed slowly, Dark pulling the dirty sheets away and throwing them to the floor for the time being. He pulled up the blanket Yugi had been covered in minutes ago and waited as Celtic slowly lowered the small teen to the mattress; Yami's hand still captured in the two smaller ones. Yami then climbed onto the mattress next to Yugi and Dark spread the blanket over them.  
  
"Goodnight, Master Yugi, Yami." Celtic whispered, Dark nodding his goodnight before the couple walked out, leaving the door open in case Yami or Yugi needed to get open; both knowing that they would be light sleepers for a couple days.  
  
Yami turned slowly and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I'm glad you're safe, Yugi. I'd go through that as many times as needed before I let that happen to you again." Yami whispered.  
  
In response Yugi cuddled up into Yami's chest, his arm snaking across his chest and holding him closer to the smaller body. Yami couldn't help but smile lightly before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.  
  
It wasn't until a couple hours later though when the spirit finally was able to sleep.  
  
I'm so cruel! But what a twist, ne? Instead of Yugi like everybody thought, it was Yami instead. Give your suggestions for the next chappy cuz he never know whose idea I'm going to borrow or break off from next. And thanks again for everybody who's reviewed or emailed. Huggies to all! And remember the more suggestions or ideas I get from my wonderful readers the longer the ficcy is going to be! 


	16. Recovering and Special Thoughts

Yugi watched on in fear as he was glued to his spot. Yami was beaten mercilessly and blood making a puddle around their feet. Yugi's tears didn't make the difference nor did his calls for them to stop. They just kept their life-taking fun going harder and harder.  
  
It was his entire fault. All Yugi's fault that Yami kept getting hurt because of him.  
  
The two lights that showed Yugi with his feet stuck to the ground somehow and the other that showed Yami getting tossed around and being laughed at continuously with each blow disappeared and faded into darkness along with the bullies that struck him painfully. In front of him Yami suddenly appeared, looking down at Yugi in disgust, making the other boy feel very small under his glare.  
  
"You're pitiful, Yugi. Nothing but a weakling who always has to be looked after!" Yami scolded.  
  
Yugi shivered with fear at the tone of voice Yami used with him. 'He's never talking to me like that before. He must be very angry with me.'  
  
"Stop you're crying, you wimp. I'm sick of always comforting you and watching over you. Learn to take care of yourself for once."  
  
Yugi froze, trying to force the tears back; but it seemed the harder he tried to stop them the more and faster they came.  
  
He slowly glanced up when he heard a rustle of clothes only to have his head shoot to the side and fall to the ground from the impact. He clenched his eyes shut as his hand held his stinging cheek. More tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as his cheek throbbed with pain and he kept his eyes down so he wouldn't have to look at Yami.  
  
"I hate you, Yugi. How could I have ever fallen in love with somebody at useless as you?" He sneered more than asked.  
  
Those words tore Yugi's heart apart and hurt more than times the slap did. He looked up only to gasp as he saw Yami walking away from him, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
The scene dissolved again and this time Yugi was running towards home from school. He nearly threw the door off its hinges as he sped upstairs with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yami I'm sorry for." Yugi started but stopped when he didn't see Yami anywhere in the room.  
  
His heart stopped as he ran back downstairs, calling Yami's name as loud as he could. He even used the mind link when he couldn't find Yami in the house or game shop only to find himself blocked off like it was never there.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried. "Please. don't leave me. I need you. I love you." He whispered, coldness starting to seep over him.  
  
Yugi's shot up in his bed gasping louder and tears trailing down his face. He looked around the room for a minute and panicked when he didn't see Yami. He was about to run downstairs to see if he was there he stopped and remembered that Yami was still sleeping on the couch since it still hurt to walk up and down the stairs for him.  
  
'That's right, Yami still hurts from a few days ago so he still sleeping on the couch and he wanted me to get a good rest so he made me come to my bed instead of sleeping with him again.' Yugi calmed down and felt his heart starting to beat normally once more, even with his tears still falling from the dream. 'I'm glad he is still here. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him anymore; he's my whole life.'  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room, tip-toeing down the stairs and saw Yami sleeping peacefully on the couch. He could also hear the light snores coming from the room next to the stairs where Celtic and Dark were sleeping in. He smiled and walked quietly over to the couch and kneeled down beside it.  
  
"I love you, Yami. I'm glad you're still with me and I promise I'll try to be strong for you." Yugi sealed his promise with a light kiss on Yami's cheek, a few of his tears sliding down his cheek and onto Yami's, and walked slowly back upstairs to try and go back to sleep.  
  
With the plague of the dream still fresh in his mind thought and it kept repeating itself and never going away, Yugi couldn't help but start crying again and starting wishing with all his heart Yami wouldn't leave him like his dream Yami had.  
  
Yugi walked down the stairs tiredly to get some breakfast. He hadn't been able to go to sleep since that dream and his eyes were red from crying because of it.  
  
He stopped in front of the couch and smiled slightly at the peaceful and angelic look Yami had on his face. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. He was going to keep his promise from last night and take care of Yami.  
  
'Especially today since Yami said he still felt really sore because of it.'  
  
He stepped into the kitchen and was pummeled with hugs from the other two occupants of the house.  
  
"Finally. We're starving Yugi and we didn't want to wake you up but we've been waiting for ages."  
  
"And since you forbid us from the kitchen we've just been sitting here waiting for you."  
  
Yugi laughed when he realized that he should've just forbid them from the appliances rather than the whole kitchen.  
  
"Sorry, you guys. I should've just made it the appliances. You guys can make cereal and probably toast without burning the house down." Yugi told them, pouring the two cereal and showing them how to use the toaster without having to throw it against the wall in frustration and handed them their breakfast.  
  
He turned back to the cupboard and pulled out the strawberry jam, placing it on the table for the two duel monsters to use. He then pulled out two more pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster. He poured some orange juice into a cup and buttered the toast when it was done. Putting it all on a plate he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
He set the breakfast on the table next to the couch and smiled at Yami when he saw the other was awake.  
  
"I made you some breakfast." He told his other.  
  
Yami sat up a little bit and smiled back at Yugi. "Thanks, I'm starving." Yugi brought the tray onto the couch so Yami could reach and watched him as he ate.  
  
He took the tray and put it on the floor beside him when the spirit was done and turned back to him to see if there was anything else he needed.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm not really hungry right now. Which reminds me, I have to go to the store later. Do you need anything?"  
  
Yami cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Wouldn't you like it if I came with you, Yugi love?"  
  
"I would, but you said you were still sore and I don't want you to hurt yourself over me. I'll be fine." Yugi stood before Yami could start talking again and headed into the shower.  
  
Yugi shifted the bags in his hands so the edges were resting on his hips, taking a little weight off his arms.  
  
'Only a little while left.' Yugi cheered himself on. 'Why did grandpa have to order so much to pick up? Oh well, I guess he wouldn't have known I had to go get some food too."  
  
Much to his luck though the bottom of one of the bags dropped and some of the boxes holding new cards fell out.  
  
Yugi sighed and put the bags down. Just after he picked them up though he dropped them all again and was pushed up against a wall.  
  
He looked up to see three teenagers, one of the holding him against the wall and the other two just watching with amusement in their eyes.  
  
"What's a little cutie like yourself walking around the alleys by yourself? It could be very dangerous, especially with the Gang Trio around these parts." The one holding him said.  
  
"G-g-gang Tr-trio? Wh-who are they?" Yugi asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"That would be us 'Oh Stu-Stuttering One'." The other two laughed at the poor joke. "Now enough of the chit-chat, how much money is on ya?" Yugi kept silent. "Fine, you want to be stubborn. If you don't have money we'll always get something else." Yugi stiffened when he saw the three teens pull out pocketknives, the one who was holding him was a little too close for comfort.  
  
The knife slid from his cheek to his throat, leaving in its wake a long thin line of red. The knife then was pulled loosely across his throat and left another thin line of blood.  
  
Yugi whimpered a little and closed his eyes tightly. Just as fast as the knife was on him though it was gone and Yugi's feet touched ground once more. He opened his eyes and saw the three teens running away. He turned to look to his side and saw Celtic and Dark in their true forms. They turned to him and smiled before reverting back to their hidden selves once more.  
  
"Apparently we're not very popular with them. I thought they would just love it if two real monsters actually came up to them, I'd be rather honored if that happened to me." Celtic joked.  
  
Dark rolled his eyes and shoved Celtic playfully. He picked Yugi up in his arms and smiled at the young teen. "Let's get you cleaned up." Yugi nodded and turned to look at the bags on the ground. Celtic walked over to them and picked them up, putting the boxes that fell on the ground into the bag that wasn't broken.  
  
The two walked the rest of the way to the game shop and Yugi was deposited in the chair beside the couch where Yami looked at Yugi in shock.  
  
Remembering his dream, Yugi looked away quickly. "It's nothing, Yami. Just a couple of cuts; it isn't anything to worry about."  
  
"How did you get those?" Yami asked. "I told you it isn't anything to worry about. They're nothing, honest."  
  
"Seriously Yugi, I'd think knives cutting you is not nothing, especially when you don't know where they've been." Dark scolded, a wet washcloth and a few bandages in his hands.  
  
"Knives?" Yami looked at him, his heart wrenching even more painful the more he learned of his boyfriend's injuries.  
  
"It's nothing!" Yugi said a little too quickly and loudly.  
  
"It is something." Dark said louder, turning back to Yugi when he said it before turning back to Yami. "Some guys tried to rob him just out in that alley down the block. We caught them just in time though so they didn't hurt him too badly."  
  
"It doesn't hurt though!" Yugi lied.  
  
"Oh really?" Dark tested. He quickly placed the wet cloth on the cut tracing down his cheek and Yugi drew in a breath and hissed. "I'd think it does."  
  
Yugi pouted and looked away from them as Dark finished cleaning up his cuts and dressing them in a softer manner.  
  
After Dark and Celtic go into their room to give the couple time to talk Dark pulled Yugi into his arms and cried onto his shoulder.  
  
This wasn't the reaction Yugi was expecting to get once Yami found out about what happened. "Ano. Yami? What's wrong, aren't you angry with me?"  
  
Yami looked up into Yugi's violet eyes. "No, Yugi, how could I ever be angry with you? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you though."  
  
Yugi smiled at Yami and wrapped his own arms around him. "It's okay, Yami. I thought you would be angry because I couldn't protect myself. It's isn't your fault that you couldn't be there."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Yami asked seriously  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for lying. I thought that you wouldn't be as angry with me if you thought that it didn't hurt when they cut me."  
  
"Yugi, even I would admit it hurt me." Yami joked, causing a small laugh to come from Yugi. "That's better, now next time please tell the truth; at least to me?"  
  
"I promise Yami."  
  
"That's better, love." Yami leaned up and kissed Yugi gently on the lips.  
  
"Can I go take a shower now and get out of these clothes? Some of the blood is starting to dry since Dark only cleaned the cuts." Yami nodded and let go of Yugi, watching him run up the stairs for his shower.  
  
Dark and Celtic peeked out the door and walked over to Yami when he motioned them over.  
  
"Dark, Celtic, I want you to promise that you'll look after Yugi for me until I'm feeling up to moving more than a few steps."  
  
"Of course, Master Yami. We'd never let anything bad happen to Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, my master means everything to me just like you and Dark do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The couple nodded and went out into the backyard saying they're going to go watch the sunset for a little while.  
  
'I wonder when we're going to do that together.' Yugi thought as he watched from the stairs, having finished with his quick shower. 'Maybe we can when Yami's feeling better and can walk more.'  
  
He walks over to the couch and stands in front of Yami, seeing he's about to go to sleep. Yami senses him and looks up at him and his eyes widen at the tears that are present in the amethyst eyes. He begins to sit up but Yugi pushes him back down, his eyes clearing showing that he didn't want Yami to strain himself too much.  
  
Yami looks at the hand on his chest that pushed him back down on the couch and took it in his own hand. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it gently before looking up sadly at Yugi. "Does it hurt still?"  
  
Yugi shook his head slowly and raised his hand that was in Yami's to his own lips and kissed it too. He then lowered it to his chest and held his hand there. Yugi looked down at Yami and gave a small smile. "Seeing you in so much pain causes my own pain, Yami." Yugi kneeled down next to the couch and snuggled his head into Yami's chest. "Could I sleep with you tonight, Yami? I had a bad dream last night about you getting hurt again."  
  
Yami tensed at the question, but hid it from Yugi and opened the blanket for him to climb in. Yugi slowly moved in and tightened himself against Yami, wanting to be sure Yami was there and he wasn't going to leave like in his dream. He finally loosens up after inhaling Yami's spice-like scent a few times to calm himself down before falling asleep comfortably, his head resting on Yami's chest with an around him in a small hug.  
  
Yami forced himself to relax, repeating in his mind that this was Yugi and Yugi wasn't going to hurt him like Shidosha had. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and tried to sleep, thinking about how he was traumatized by the experience Shidosha had set up for his Yugi.  
  
He knew it would be painful; there was no doubt then nor was there any now. He came to the conclusion that he was mentally unstable about the situation and that was what was forcing him to be uncomfortable around Yugi whenever the boy touched him, even after telling himself repeatedly that Yugi would never hurt him like that.  
  
He promised himself that he would try to forget it, or at least overcome it, for Yugi's sake.  
  
Images flowed gently into Yami's mind from Yugi's side of the link. Wondering what his younger love was dreaming about that was so peaceful he focused on the images to make them clearer and almost in an instant he recognized the setting of his palace in Egypt with the garden and it easily occurred to Yami that Yugi had started remembering some if not most or all of his past. This thought alone was what made Yami relax and fall asleep comfortably with the small tenshi in his arms.  
  
There, an easy going chapter. Seems like Yami and Yugi got a small break but how long can that last. And don't worry all Yami fans who are probably worried about him. He's going to be all better in the next chapter and Yami and Yugi are going to have some fluff (hopefully) and all for the next chappy. No lemon yet though. Didn't think that rape scene was going to be the only lemon, did you? I wouldn't do that to them. I ain't that cruel.  
  
Remember that suggestions and reviews are always welcome! 


	17. Revelations

Hey everybody! Sorry for such long-awaited update but I have testing all month but luckily it's my spring break right now so I decided to update as much as I could this week. Although I was kinda disappointed with my double update I made last week where I only got four reviews *tears*. hope you like this chappy!  
  
Yami opened his eyes and crimson met violet. He smiled back at Yugi who was beaming down at him. The small teen rolled off the couch and kneeled beside it, watching Yami.  
  
"Hello, little love. Do you want to do something today?" Yami asked, sitting up and sliding his legs of the couch.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the question before his smile broke out even more. "You're feeling better?"  
  
"Much better thanks to you, Yugi love. I can't feel a thing anymore."  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly, not noticing the slight flinch from the other. Yami easily through the uneasiness away after a second and wrapped his own arms around Yugi to return the caress.  
  
Yugi gives Yami a slight kiss on the cheek before getting up and running over to the stairs. "I'm going to go get dressed then can we go to the park and just hang out?"  
  
Yami smiled at him and gave him a slight nod, watching as Yugi stumbled up the stairs in a hurry. 'He must be excited, then again, I am too. We haven't been able to spend much time together just the two of us for a long time. I could also ask him about his memories like that dream he had last night.'  
  
Yugi threw clothes to the floor trying to find something to wear. He settled on a pair of tight blue jeans and his buckle-up, sleeveless black shirt. He was about to run back downstairs when he stopped and turned back to his desk. Smiling he quickly rushed over to it and opened one of the top drawers.  
  
'I can give Yami his present now that he's feeling better. I hope he likes it.' Yugi smiled and placed the gift in his pocket gently before making his way back downstairs.  
  
"Hey Yami!" Yugi greeted him again. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Of course, little Yugi. I'm just going to go put some clean clothes on and we'll be on our way. Could you finish packing the rest of this food up in the basket?" Yugi nodded and smiled. Yami smiled back at him and headed up the stairs.  
  
He came down a minute later in his traditional leather, making Yugi stare at lovingly before tearing his eyes away and bouncing over to the door excitedly. They walked out together, Yugi locking the door behind them, and made their way over to the Romansu Park.  
  
Enjoy your time together while you can, Pharaoh, because very soon Yugi will be all mine and this I'll make sure you won't be able to help him. I'll break him right in front of your eyes." Shidosha laughed.  
  
He turned towards a hall and walked down the dark path, stopping in front of a large door and pushing past it. He gathered a few things from the room and stepped back into his main room.  
  
He smirked evilly as he began to put his next plan into action.  
  
Yami spread out the blanket on the lush green grass next to the lake and sat down on it. He watched as Yugi opened the basket and pulled out a bag of bread crumbs and ran to the lake's edge, throwing the pieces and laughed as the duck's chased after the handouts.  
  
Yugi knelt down and handfed some of the birds that came close enough but quickly became nervous as all the ducks on the lake began to surround him and they looked kinda mean they way they were eyeing the half-full bag of bread crumbs.  
  
"Yami?" He called nervously.  
  
Crimson eyes looked back at his lover from his daydreaming and he quickly stood up and rushed over to Yugi, seeing his small boyfriend's distress.  
  
The birds scattered back to the lake and others flew off as Yami approached them hurriedly.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, silently asking if he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine, Yami. They just made me nervous I guess." Yugi laughed. He separated from Yami and ran back over to the blanket, settling down on it and patting his hand on the empty space beside him as Yami looked over at him playfully.  
  
The spirit sat beside the teen and the smaller of the two settled on his lap almost immediately. They ate a silent lunch, enjoying each other's company and presence.  
  
Later they walked along a path holding hands until Yugi glanced up and noticed the swings. Excitedly, he looked up at Yami and smiled happily at him. "Yami, would you push me on the swings?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Of course, Yugi love." Yugi let go of Yami's hand and ran over to the swings, settling himself on the middle one and looking back to watch Yami walking over.  
  
Yami placed the small basket and blanket on the ground beside him and stood behind Yugi. "Are you ready?" At Yugi's nod he started a gentle pace, gradually pushing harder to make Yugi go higher.  
  
He thought it was as good as time as any while nobody else was around to hear them to ask Yugi about the dream. "Yugi, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Yami, you know you can." Yugi called back, giggling as the breeze tickled his face with his hair.  
  
"Have you been able to remember anything of our past together?"  
  
Yugi's feet skidded along the ground, making him come to a complete stop, before looking back at Yami. He turned his gaze to the sky a second later before taking a deep breath and began speaking. "I meant to tell you that I was. They started the first time I was kidnapped with Celtic."  
  
"Do you remember everything?" Yugi nodded. Yami smiled at him and turns Yugi's face towards his, giving him a short, but loving kiss before starting to push him on the swing once more.  
  
As the sky began to darken Yugi and Yami started heading home. Yami stopped a few times after feeling a strange presence around them.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked after the third time.  
  
".No. No, nothing's wrong, Yugi. Come, let's get home before it gets too dark." Yami said hesitantly, pushing Yugi along hurriedly, but trying to not worry his little koi at the same time.  
  
They didn't get far, however, when the area around them turned to complete darkness and turned cold.  
  
Yami held Yugi close to him to protect him and keep him warm from the bitter cold, knowing exactly where they had been brought. But his actions were vain when the pressure of the Shadow Realm became too much for Yugi to handle and was starting to shake with cold and having troubled breathing.  
  
Yami holds him closer to his chest as he looks up into the nothingness. "Shidosha, please stop this! If not for me than for Yugi! What will you gain if he dies?" He called out loudly. He's about to call out once more but freezes when he feels Yugi go limp in his arms. He turns his attention back to the unmoving form in his arms. He lays him gently on the ground and shakes him in an attempt to wake him again. Leaning down to listen for a heartbeat and finds that Yugi's alive only just.  
  
The darkness around them fades and Yugi is quickly snatched from Yami before he could do anything. Shidosha holds Yugi close to him and smirks evilly at Yami.  
  
Yami's about to go after him but realizes he can't go very far. Looking back he sees his ankle his tightly fastened with a shackle and a short chain connected to the wall. He growls and looks around for something to help him pick the lock. When his crimson eyes fall on a picture he gasps when he sees the familiar smiling face. Shaking his head to clear it, he looks at the picture once more and finds that his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
  
The long dark brown hair with softer brown highlights in few places and emerald green eyes so soft and showed every emotion; happiness shown in this picture.  
  
"Kyra," Yami whispers as he continues to stare at the picture in awe. Tears form in his eyes and he lets them fall down his cheeks to the concrete floor at the memory he'd forgotten about his closest friend in the past.  
  
Shidosha returns and Yami begins to growl at seeing the dragon's arms around Yugi possessively, but stops himself when he sees. sadness? He looks closer and there was sadness as the Blue Eyes looked at the same picture Yami was looking at seconds ago.  
  
"Why do you have Kyra's picture? Where do you have the right to have something as precious as she in your possession?" Yami practically spit out.  
  
Hurt flashes through Shidosha's eyes at the mention of Kyra's name but anger quickly replaces it. "You try living on with a love you know will never come true for you because they aren't good enough to have a second chance! I tried to rescue her but I came too late! How would you feel if you never had Yugi back in your arms without telling him how you felt?" The dragon blurted out.  
  
Thinking quickly, Yami pieced everything together. Shidosha had fallen for Kyra in the past but somehow thought that he could never have her after everything he'd done. In attempts to clear his record somehow, he tried to rescue Kyra before she died in the game room but came too late. Using Yugi, he tried to clear his mind of her because of the many time Kyra had helped Yugi in the past.  
  
The spirit of the puzzle looked around the room as he thought about everything and his eyes landed on a mirror in the corner, a rather irregular mirror.  
  
He gasps as a figure, a spirit appears in the glass. A spirit with deadened eyes and torn clothing hanging off her thin and pale body, old clothing from an ancient past. He stood to get a better look at the reflection within the mirror and realizes easily that the spirit is the soul of what's left of Kyra, the part that Shidosha had apparently saved from his guess.  
  
Shidosha turns away from the mirror when he sees Kyra's soul reflected in it. "She comes back to haunt me now because I failed to rescue her."  
  
Looking into her eyes though, Yami finds out the truth of why she's actually still there. Turning back to Shidosha with soft eyes he tells him, "You're wrong."  
  
The Blue Eyes turns angrily on him and is about to him when two soft hands hold onto his arm gently. Turning his head back he sees that Kyra's the one holding him.  
  
The spirit smiles sadly at him and looks to Yugi in his other arm, still unconscious do to the effects of the Shadow Realm. She gives him a light kiss on the forehead and steps back.  
  
Violet eyes blink once. twice.and finally open completely and looks at their surroundings. Startled by that apparition in front of him Yugi leans away from her and out of Shidosha's shaking arms and into Yami's strong warm ones.  
  
Yami smiles down at him before returning his gaze to Shidosha. "The gods who gave Bakura, Malik, and the rest of us a second chance and Kyra didn't was because she was removed from the room before the task could be finished which means that her soul hadn't been able to be led out of that world and into this one to find herself a new body and life to live. She's been trapped all this time and only you, Shidosha, can free her with your own words."  
  
Shidosha turns back to Kyra, astonished that all this time he could've of helped but instead he let himself be guided into the wrong path of his life. He turns his eyes sadly to the ground in shame. "He's right. I wanted to save you but I was too late. I was hurting and trying to take Yugi for myself because I wanted to forget you and how I failed to save you but I realized too late as well that it wasn't working and I was only hurting other people with my actions. I became blinded with my emotions." Turning back to Yugi dejectedly and gives him a small, apologetic kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, young Yugi, for my foolish actions. It was wrong of me to use you like I did and hurt you and Yami and for also trying to take you away from someone who clearly is the perfect person for you. I hope you'll forgive me like you had my brothers. I'll return someday when I feel I've thought more thoroughly about what I've done. Maybe then we'll be able to be on a better relationship then it turned out this time."  
  
Yugi nodded and gave Shidosha a small hug, still in Yami's warm arms.  
  
The dragon turned back to Kyra's spirit and sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you too, Kyra. It was wrong of me to do any of this when I should've known Pharaoh Yami wouldn't let any of his closest friends be left behind like I so wrongly though before. I want you to be free now so you can have the chance you were suppose to have before to be reborn."  
  
The spirit nods and gives him a small kiss on the lips, a ghostly kiss, before turning to Yugi. She touches her hand to his pocket and the necklace Yugi made Yami on his field trip appeared in her hand. She places it in Yugi's hand gently before disappearing at last.  
  
Shidosha returns Yugi and Yami to their home safely before he disappears to the Shadow Realm, apologizing one last time before he did so to Yugi and Yami and to his brothers as well for treating them so wrongly.  
  
Yugi holds out his hand and smiles up at Yami, handing it to him. Yami turns and kneels so Yugi can place it around his neck and tie it so it wouldn't fall off.  
  
As he ties his gift in place Yugi leans into Yami lovingly, breathing in his spicy scent. "No matter what, Yami, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nobody could ever take your place in my heart and nobody could ever change my mind about it either."  
  
Yami turns back around when Yugi's finished and leans down slightly to capture Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss, flicking his tongue across the other's velvet soft lips, asking for entrance. Yugi happily gives it to him, wrapping his arms around Yami's lips and allows Yami to become dominant over the kiss.  
  
Both teens and lovers together and glad that everything was finally over.  
  
Well, there you go that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Oh come on! Did you really think I was that mean. Anybody whose anybody already knew what those two are going to be doing and like I promised, if anybody was paying attention to what I said a few chapters ago, that I was going to put a Y/Y lemon in. I just didn't say when. So don't worry about what I just said above, that was just something to get everybody angry. Hehe, I'm so mean sometimes. I know that wasn't exactly mean unless somebody believed it, but still. Anyway, two chappies left until the real end!! Yeah! I'm going to try and finish it this week so I won't have to keep all you wonderful readers waiting because once I get back to school I won't be able to update probably until next month and I hate keeping people waiting that long for me. Hehe, so please keep reviewing even though it's almost finished. Pretty pwease *puppy eyes* 


	18. Just be with You

Due to the idiots of fanfiction.net I am on a restriction thingy and have to be careful about what I put up from now on. If you want to read this chapter, please email me. 


	19. The Way it Should Be

Okay peeps, here's the last chapter and epilogue. Yeah for me, I finally finished it! Of course I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for some very good friends of mine (Gina, Ruki, Yami, and everybody else cuz you know who you are), and all my wonderful reviewers who kept encouraging me to right. I have yet to have one single bad review come of any of them. Hehe, so happy. K k, I'm sure you're tired of hearing me yap on so on with the last chappy!  
  
Years later, no one knows how long exactly, but many years at the least. The reincarnations of lovers kept coming, always able to keep going on with each other, nobody ever tiring of their love meant to be.  
  
Yami and Yugi are together for a third time, Bakura and Ryou for the third, Malik and Marik for the third, Joey and Seto for the second, and the newest couple and together for the first time is Shidosha and Kyra, and since Dark and Celtic never died they were just reunited once more with their masters.  
  
The friends sitting around the park glad to be with each other once more, all finally coming together for the third time in all of their lifetimes together from Egypt the first, Japan the second, and now America as their third. Who knew where they ended up the next but they always knew they were going to be together for the rest of eternity.  
  
"Joey! Don't eat everything now or there won't be anything left for the rest of us when we're really supposed to eat!" Malik shouted at the blonde.  
  
Joey pouted and replaced the rice cake back with the rest in the basket. Seto found pity on his soul mate and wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's alright, my love. You can eat later. How about we take a walk around the park?"  
  
The blonde brightened up and the couple stood and walked down one of the paths.  
  
Yugi smiled as he watched them go, enjoying the warm arms wrapped around his own body as he looked into Yami's crimson eyes that were smiling down into his own violet ones.  
  
The peace was broken, however, by squeals of excitement by the other two hikari's of the group.  
  
"Malik, you have to push me on the swing!" Marik jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, Bakura, please!" Ryou shouted next to his best friend.  
  
//I guess those two spotted the swings.// Yugi heard Yami's gentle, but amused, voice crawl through his mind.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi started.  
  
//Come, little one; You needn't ask me for I already know what you want.//  
  
Yugi smiled and stood up, taking Yami's offered hand as they walked over to the swings. "Will you swing with me, Yami?"  
  
"Of course, my love." Yami smiled back at his light. He sat down on the swing and pulled Yugi into his lap. He waited for Yugi to get comfortable before starting a lazy pace of going back and forth on the swing.  
  
Yugi sighed into Yami's chest and closed hit eyes, enjoying every second of their time together.  
  
The silence was broken a minute later with Ryou's and Marik's laughter as Bakura and Malik chased them over to the playground. It quieted down a minute later as the two yamis pushed their lights on the swings, having fun being in their own world together.  
  
Shidosha and Kyra were sitting on the picnic blanket, enjoying their time together as well.  
  
"I'm glad we're finally together." The dragon finally whispered into the emerald-eyed girl's ear.  
  
"I'm glad too. Everything's finally as it should be. Yami has Yugi, Malik and Marik, Bakura and Ryou, and everybody else as well. How could anything be any better?" The girl replied.  
  
"Alone at last, my precious puppy." Seto smirked as he held tightly onto Joey.  
  
"I know. I love our time together, Seto. I've missed every minute of you when you were away last week on that trip."  
  
"I missed you too." The CEO replied.  
  
Dark and Celtic sat by the lake, watching the sun as it started to retire for the night; Both lovers in silence to enjoy the other's presence and warmth around them.  
  
Yami carried the nearly sleeping angel in his arms over to a shaded oak tree, away from the noise the other two were making on their swings.  
  
Yugi stirred in his arms and opened his tired violet eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. Do I wake you?"  
  
Yugi smiled at him and shook his head. "Nothing's better than waking up to you." The hikari replied. The teen lifted his hand and gazed lovingly at the gold band around his finger. "Together forever." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Do you like your birthday present?" Yami asked as he watched the ring sparkle in the few rays of sunlight peeking through the branches.  
  
"I loved both of them. Thank you, my wonderful husband."  
  
"You aren't too sore are you?"  
  
Yugi giggled at the concerned expression on Yami's face and leaned up to kiss the soft lips of his yami. Pulling away a second later he shook his head. "No, Yami, it never hurts when you're around."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
The six couples, all happily married and together, could never find a more romantic spot to be rather than in the arms of their soul mate no matter what time of day or night.  
  
Yami and Yugi fell asleep by the oak tree. Yami cradling Yugi in his arms lovingly.  
  
Bakura and Ryou snuggled up on the tire swing.  
  
Malik and Marik kissing and talking lazily as Malik continued pushing Marik lightly on the swing.  
  
Seto and Joey holding hands as they walked around the park.  
  
Shidosha and Kyra sitting on the picnic blanket as they watched the few birds fly overhead.  
  
And Dark and Celtic sitting by the lake watching the reds, blues, and other beautiful colors swirl together in the darkening sky.  
  
And that's the end. I know it wasn't as good as the other chappies of this fic but I felt I had to put something at the very end to show they were all going to be happy and together with each other with the inclusion of Shidosha and Kyra.  
  
But now for a fun part. All you wonderful readers can vote on the next ficcy I do.  
  
Train Ride - Yami and Yugi meet on the train. Yami wants Yugi but doesn't know where to find him but he'll try anything to get him. (Kinda like 'On the Line' but my version of it.)  
  
Changing Makes a Difference - Yami's the slut of the school and Yugi's the innocent loner with no friends. Joey doesn't think Yami will ever be able to change so he challenges him to have one lover for a period of time with no sex and he gets to choose the person.  
  
To Tell You -Yugi leaves clues for Yami since everyone keeps interrupting him when he tries to tell Yami how he feels for a whole week.  
  
Unexpected Love - Marik's jealous, Bakura's lonely, Ryou is saddened and confused, and Malik can't see this because he's trying to find out if he really loves Ryou or not.  
  
With You - Yami goes back to Egypt with Bakura and Marik. Yugi loses touch with everyone. He goes to Egypt with Ryou and Malik and they somehow end up in Ancient Egypt and back with their yamis.  
  
Love is Unexplainable - Yami and Yugi are twin brothers who get separated when they're babies. They meet up again in high school and they fall in love with other. But how long will that be able to last? 


	20. Votes

Train Ride - 8  
  
Changing Makes a Difference - 12  
  
To Tell You - 4  
  
Unexpected Love - 1  
  
With You - 5  
  
Love is Unexplainable - 5  
Well there are the votes and I'm sure it's pretty obvious which one is going to be posted next. Congratulations to everybody who wanted that fic and to the others that didn't I'm sorry and maybe you can have the one you wanted next time. I've already started working on it and I know what I'm going to do for the first five chapters of it so I guess I'm off to a pretty good start. So, you can look for the first chappy of it probably tonight or tomorrow sometimes. Don't get high hopes for tonight though because I didn't get much sleep for the past few days so I'm feeling a little tired.  
  
Once more thank you to everybody who voted and reviewed and helped me with this fic. It's very much appreciated and I hope you'll like 'Changing Makes a Difference' just as much if not less. (It would be a really bad think if you didn't) 


End file.
